


Хайборийское Таро

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Conan - Robert E. Howard, Conan the Barbarian & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Detectives, Historical Fantasy, Humor, Magic, Multi, Mysticism, Not Canon Compliant, Psychological Drama, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Violence, Swords & Sorcery, Tarot Challenge, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот небольшой роман был написан на челлендж-фикатон "Таро-фик". Цель фикатона: попытаться отразить внешнюю либо внутреннюю атрибутику и смысл Старших арканов Таро путем написания рассказов, по одному на каждый аркан. Итого здесь 22 небольших взаимосвязанных рассказа.<br/>В ролях: молодой Вечный Герой, его друзья, подруги, враги и конкуренты, боги и их земные воплощения, герои, стражники, горожане и все, кто подвернулся под руку. Действие происходит в Шадизаре, городе воров, в соответствующей духу времени бодрой криминогенной обстановке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хайборийское Таро

История 1. «Шут».

«Беги, вор!»  
Действующие лица: Ши Шелам, Феруза.  
Размер: 1400 слов.

«Вот бежит Ши. Не упусти случая, пни его по заднице. Повесь на него лживое обвинение. Натрави на него весь квартал и Стражу впридачу. Пусть побегает. Такова краткая история его жизни: шевелить копытами, пока не догнали!»  
Погоня только началась, но желающих присоединиться было полно. Жители славного города Шадизара просто обожают бесплатные развлечения. Особенно если в финале кого-нибудь как следует отвозят мордой в пыли.  
Бежать. Бежать по шумным, прокаленным летним солнцем, воняющим отбросами переулкам, прыгая через разложенные товары под вопли разгневанных торговцев. Под звенящие в ушах крики: «Ату, хватай его! Десять золотых тому, кто изловит паршивца!», через разлетающийся вихрь клочьев овечьей шерсти из разорвавшегося мешка. Вечный азарт охоты и страх удирающей добычи, гончие псы и улепетывающая лань.  
Ланью Ши Шелам по прозвищу Умелые Ручки себя не считал. Скорее уж, крысой – загнанная в угол, она оскаливает зубы и сражается до последнего…  
Не подведите, ноги. Только не подведите. Взлет по крошащейся стене, прыжок, треск ломающегося тростника, прыжок – полет – отскок – переворот через голову, бежать – бежать – бежать!  
«И не лень им. Другие давно бы уже плюнули и отстали».  
В другой день и в ином случае – может быть. Но на сей раз Ши умудрился накликать на свою буйную голову целую разъяренную свору. Телохранители разгневанного заезжего гостя из Зингары, у которого Ши Шелам непринужденным движением кисти смахнул кошелек. Мрачные парни с Телячьего рынка, который вообще-то не был законным местом охотничьих угодий Ши, рванувшие по следу нарушителя неписанных воровских законов. Городская стража, недавно получившая очередную строжайшую взбучку от мессира Рекифеса, а потому более обычного злобная к нарушителям спокойствия. Им тоже нужно свой хлеб отрабатывать.  
Говоря по правде, сейчас Ши предпочел бы уютную камеру в городской тюрьме. Ну, отберут кошелек, всыплют десяток горячих – и отпустят. Зато хмурые мальчики, что ходят под рукой Кодо Ходячего Кошмара, разберутся с пойманным ворюгой по-свойски, по-дружески. Так, что потом долго будешь сломанными руками выбитые зубы подбирать.  
А потому – бежим, летим, виляя по узким переулкам квартала Сахиль между глинобитными заборами, топча разросшиеся лопухи и молясь ветреной воровской Удаче. Чтобы не позабыла, чтобы взглянула милостивым оком, чтобы укрыла полой своего плаща и подсказала верный путь.  
«Налево! Направо! На… Мать твою, тупик – тупик – тупик… Прямо!»  
Ши стрелой вылетел из переулка, едва не ставшего для него роковой западней, завертел головой по сторонам, соображая. Он неплохо знал родной город, но из-за назойливости топотавших сзади преследователей несколько сбился с намеченного пути отхода. Мелькнуло искушение сбросить кошелек – пусть рвут друг другу глотки над добычей! – но жадность оказалась сильнее. Да и десятинные взносы в Ночную Гильдию пока еще никто не отменял.  
Уличную заварушку бы… Отходящий караван из ревущих верблюдов, перегородивший улицу. Опрокинутую телегу с бочками, представление бродячей труппы – любое скопление народу, в котором можно затереться.  
\- Вон он!  
Трубный глас сорвал Ши с места, придав немалого ускорения. Воришка птицей вспорхнул на покосившийся под его тяжестью ветхий забор, сиганул вниз, поскакал по хрустящим под босыми пятками ступеням Долгой лестницы. Мир размытой полосой летел мимо, и в неразрывной полосе грязно-желтого, грязно-белого и пыльно-зеленого яркой пестротой мелькнуло нечто радужное.  
Беглец затормозил, совершив заячью скидку через перила, пролетел по чьему-то палисаднику, топча едва прижившиеся кусты, и юркой ящеркой шмыгнул в сплетение скользко махнувших по лицу полотнищ. Тут же хлопнувшись ничком и затаившись среди вороха расшитых кожаных подушек.  
\- Гм? – обитательница пестрого шатра озадаченно подняла тонкую бровь.  
\- Не выдавай, за мной не пропадет! – отчаянно зашипел Ши.  
\- Гм? – интонация с вопросительной сменилась на раздраженную.  
\- Ну Феруза, ну милая, ну самая добродетельная и милосердная дева в Шадизаре! Меня же на ленточки порвут!  
\- Ты мерзкий червяк, бессовестно губящий мою репутацию, - холодно высказалась добродетельная дева. Набросила расписной платок на мутный хрустальный шар, поднялась на ноги и вышла навстречу гомону требовательных голосов у входа в шатер.  
Обливавшийся холодным потом Ши замер, прислушиваясь. Гадалка Феруза ит’Джебеларк была известна всему городу, ее любили и уважали – и потому даже головорезы Кодо не рискнут обшаривать палатку против воли предсказательницы.  
Возмущенные крики постепенно стихли и удалились. Похоже, Ферузе удалось убедить преследователей в том, что беглец промчался мимо, углубившись в путаницу улочек, переулков и проулков Ночной Пустоши. Пыльно-таинственную полутьму шатра прорезал солнечный луч –Феруза вернулась. Уселась на свое место, оправив складки платья, мониста из серебряных монет и растрепавшиеся локоны, и строго приказала:  
\- Явись!  
Ши чихнул, на четвереньках выползая из своего убежища и мысленно готовя благодарственную речь. Наткнулся на свирепый взгляд карих глаз и мудро решил промолчать.  
\- Я все понимаю и могу принять, Ши. Но только не твою манеру злоупотреблять доверием друзей! – в попытке восстановить утраченное душевное равновесие гадалка схватила неразлучную колоду. Затрещали перетасовываемые карты, замелькали пестрые картинки. – Чем ты думал, как ты мог? А если бы они ворвались и отыскали тебя? Какой бы вид я тогда имела в глазах горожан? Ши, ты хотя бы раз в жизни задумывался о последствиях своих поступков?!  
\- Нет, - честно признался воришка. – Зачем? Прости. Ну извини. Хочешь половину с добычи?  
\- В твоих подачках не нуждаюсь, - Феруза надменно вздернула точеный носик, а Ши с сожалением вздохнул. Его хваленое обаяние и развеселая болтовня, столь безотказно действовавшие на легкомысленных девушек Шадизара, на Ферузе дали сбой. Гадалка упрямо полагала воришку чем-то вроде непутевого и с рождения ушибленного на голову младшего братца, коего нужно при всяком удобном и неудобном случае учить и наставлять. И она совершенно не намеревалась изменять своему дружку ради Ши – ни сейчас, ни в отдаленном будущем.  
Справедливости ради надо заметить, что сердечным другом Ферузы ат’Джебеларик был Аластор Дурной Глаз, лучший из взломщиков Шадизара и закадычный приятель Ши. Так что спор за сердце красотки был проигран достойному.  
Феруза повела рукой – карты-тарок разлеглись широким веером. Ши подполз ближе, самоуверенно полагая себя способным прочитать расклад, и получил щелчка по носу. Впрочем, голос Ферузы звучал уже спокойнее:  
\- Оно хоть того стоило – так рисковать жизнью?  
\- Конечно! – бодро подтвердил Ши. – Зачем вообще жить, если не рисковать? Это же весело!  
\- Посмотрела бы я, как ты веселился, если бы мальчики Кодо тебя схватили и принялись коптить на медленном огне, - вполголоса заметила гадалка.  
\- В этом случае веселились бы они, - не стал отрицать Ши. – Дорогая, ты ведь не хуже меня знаешь наш паршивый городок и его шакальи законы. Живи быстро, умри молодым. Или живи долго, умри богатым и всеми ненавидимым.  
\- Это так, - Феруза рассеянно водила рукой над картами, не смотря на них, но, казалось, изучая сотни раз виденный выцветший шелковый свиток на стене палатки. – Но ты ведь никогда не пытался искать иного пути к процветанию.  
\- Потому что его не существует, - залихватски тряхнул спутанными черными локонами Ши. – Нет, можно пойти на поклон к Кодо и его хозяину Назирхату, стать одним из стаи… Но я – свободный вор. Сам по себе, я не перед кем не отвечаю и никому ничего не должен. Такая судьба мне по душе. Вытяни мне карту, о мудрейшая из мудрых, и я пойду своей дорогой, восхваляя тебя!  
Пальцы гадалки дрогнули, выхватив расписанный яркими красками кусочек пергамента. Феруза повернула карту изображением к Ши – молодой человек в сопровождении скачущей собаки и с узлом за плечами замер в шаге над разверзшейся пропастью. Легкомысленная улыбка и полнейшее равнодушие к грозящей опасности.  
\- И что же пытается сказать мне Судьба?  
\- Лишний раз подтверждает сказанное тобой, ибо высказанное трижды – верно, - гадалка всплеснула рукой в широком рукаве, карта исчезла. – Ты упадешь в пропасть, если по-прежнему не пожелаешь смотреть себе под ноги. Нам будет очень жаль потерять тебя.  
\- Надеюсь, вы разоритесь на достойные поминки, - отмахнулся Ши. – А если тебя так беспокоит моя участь, скажи, что я должен делать!  
\- Я не даю подобных советов, ты же знаешь, - Феруза качнула головой, звякнули украшения в ее прическе. – Свою судьбу человек творит сам. Мне позволено только предвидеть развилки на его жизненном пути. Дай себе труд задуматься, Ши. Да смотри по сторонам, не то угодишь прямиком на расправу к Кодо. Сделай милость, избавь меня от своего присутствия. Ко мне сейчас клиентка пожалует. Шестой десяток даме, а она все о женихах мечтает…  
\- Как я ее понимаю, - ехидно пропел Ши, выскальзывая из пропитанного благовониями нутра прохладной палатки в объятия палящего зноя.  
Обещание он выполнил. Шел, размышляя и пиная камешек, украдкой поглаживая кончиками пальцев благословенно толстый кошель за пазухой. Феруза занималась невозможным: пыталась оставаться правдивой посреди Города Лжецов. Будучи гадалкой, то есть той, чьи речи изначально лживы – ибо человек желает услышать от прорицателя только подтверждение собственным замыслам и подозрениям. Но было в ее словах что-то… что-то такое, над чем стоило поразмыслить.  
Ши повернул за угол, въехав носом в брюхо каменной твердости, обтянутое расшитой бисером кожаной жилеткой. Вскинул глаза.  
\- Доброго тебя дня, Кодо... и счастливо оставаться!  
«Ну, хоть передохнул. Надо было у Ферузы воды попросить. Или холодного шербету. И пирожка с требухой заодно. Эх, выносите меня, ноги. Такова судьба, а плетью обуха не перешибешь, что бы там не твердила Феруза…»

 

История 2. «Маг».

«...И никакого мошенства!»  
Действующие лица: Феруза, Аластор, Малыш.  
Размер: 2100 слов.

Полбеды, что явившаяся с опозданием клиентка оказалась истинной представительницей великого племени зануд. Все мы несовершенны - кроме познавших безначальные небесные истины просветленных служителей Митры - а люди становятся на удивление дотошны и подозрительны, когда дело касается их будущего. Но достопочтенная матрона Доместиция вдобавок без всякого на то основания полагала себя истинным знатоком человеческих душ и тайн раскладов тарока. Феруза едва удерживалась от искушения спросить клиентку, зачем та вообще тратила время на дорогу в пыльный и темный шатер гадалки, коли ей заранее все ведомо про прошлое, настоящее и на три года вперед?  
А еще матрона имела неосторожность несколько раз снисходительно назвать Ферузу ит’Джебеларик «милочкой» и заявить, что та когда-нибудь непременно добьется успеха в своем ремесле.  
Феруза прикусила губу. Когда-то она дала себе нерушимую клятву всегда быть терпимой к людям и их недостаткам, ибо всех нас в конце дороги ждет одна и та же дверь, из-за которой не возвращаются. Матрона Доместиция просто-напросто скучала в своем доме и жаждала хоть какого-то развлечения. А то, что она была высокомерной сучкой – ну, с этим ничего не поделаешь.  
Зато она была богатой сучкой, и, покидая шатер, уронила на медное блюдо целых пять империалов. Пять сверкающих тусклым золотом кругляшков, ради обладания которыми большинству приятелей Ферузы пришлось бы, не покладая рук, трудиться целую луну, а то и две. А кому-то из горожан вообще не судьба даже раз в жизни ощутить в ладони прохладную тяжесть золотой монеты с выбитым на ней солнечным ликом в обрамлении звезд.  
Феруза прибрала монеты в бархатный мешочек и не отказала себе в удовольствии взглянуть на истинный расклад ближайших дней госпожи Доместиции. Выходило, что не будет матроне ни обещанного знакомства с молодым и горячим поклонником, ни ночи страстных удовольствий, а выйдут ей сплошные хлопоты пополам с непрестанной головной болью и недовольством сильных мира сего.  
\- Феруза, звезда моих очей, ты там или тебя уже нет? – окликнули снаружи. Кто-то похлопал ладонью по натянутому полотнищу. Гадалка невольно замерла на месте – пойманная птица в руке, трепещущее сердечко в чужой ладони. Как все-таки глупо и как естественно для любой женщины, влюбиться и терять частичку разума при звуках знакомого голоса, умирать и воскресать.  
\- Там она, не ушла еще, - отозвался второй, и Феруза невольно улыбнулась. Ломающийся голос подростка на пороге превращения в мужчину, Малыш, забавное и устрашающее порождение Полуночи, подозрительный чужак в земле чужой. Впрочем, Малыш имеет все основания недолюбливать города. Ему повезло прибиться к их шайке, другой на его месте давно бы уже остывал под забором. А этот выходец из варварских краев ничего, держится, упрямо стараясь постичь местные порядки и обычаи. – Если б ушла, то ремни на входе бы завязала. И уличные туфли ее вон стоят.  
\- Тогда почему она не откликается?  
\- Может, с духами общается, - серьезно предположил Малыш. На самом деле звали его коротким дикарским имечком Конан, однако городское общество сочло юнца покамест не заслуживающим настоящего имени и наградило кличкой.  
\- Ферузааа! – нетерпеливо заголосили снаружи. – Оставь духов в покое, поверь, с нами куда лучше! Они дохлые, а мы живые!  
\- Иду, - Феруза накрыла платком низкий столик с принадлежностями для познания будущего, привычно сунула в пояс колоду, свой неразлучный талисман на счастье, и, приподняв полог, выскользнула навстречу городскому гомону, обдавшему ее горячей и упругой волной. – Альс. Малыш. Что вам дома не сиделось в такую жару?  
\- Решили прогуляться и заодно взглянуть, как твои дела, - оба спутника превышали маленькую гадалку по меньшей мере на голову. Идя между ними, она невольно ощущала себя знатной дамой под присмотром телохранителей. Малыш, долговязый и костистый, обманчиво неуклюжий, отчаянно молодой, вечно настороженный. Молодой, еще не освоившийся зверь в чужих лесах – и Альс, вышагивающий по мостовым Шадизара с видом некоронованного короля. Красавчик Аластор, для которого жизнь – увлекательнейшая из азартных игр. Ей никогда не удастся узнать, что она для него – ценный приз или мимолетное увлечение. Карты упорно отмалчивались, когда Феруза робко задавала им этот вопрос. Но ей так хорошо рядом с ним, а может ли женщина требовать от жизни бОльшего?  
\- Куда мы, собственно, направляемся? – бодро поинтересовалась гадалка.  
\- Учить Малыша жизни, - в тон ей откликнулся Аластор. Вблизи становилось понятно, отчего воровское сообщество наградило Альса прозвищем «Дурной Глаз». Он слегка косил, агатово-черные зрачки съезжались к переносице, отчего его физиономия до смешного напоминала каменную морду иронично ухмыляющегося демона над фонтаном у городской ратуши.  
\- Опять? – гадалка нахмурилась.  
\- Что ты предлагаешь, милая? – возмутился Альс. - Мы все очень любим этого варварского медвежонка, но в городах медведи вынуждены плясать на площадях, чтобы прокормиться.  
\- Ты мог бы похлопотать и пристроить его куда-нибудь в приличное место, у тебя же столько знакомых повсюду! – не отставала Феруза.  
\- Ага, подавальщиком в трактире. Чтобы спустя пару дней оттуда в ужасе разбежались все посетители. Гильдия кабатчиков занесет меня в списки личных врагов, которых не обслуживают даже в самой жалкой забегаловке, и я скончаюсь от голода. Потому что ты готовить не умеешь и не желаешь, - согласно хмыкнул Аластор.  
\- Я предсказательница, а не кухарка, - огрызнулась Феруза.  
\- Вот о чем я и толкую. Всяк должен находиться на своем месте. Законное место Малыша – на стенах пылающей крепости с топором в зубах. Но, коли его занесло в наши прекрасные края, где крепости не штурмуются, а сдаются по обоюдной договоренности за умеренную плату… - Аластор пожал плечами.  
\- Топоры в зубах не держат, - внес ценное дополнение молчавший до того Малыш. – Они тяжелые.  
\- Я высказался в переносном смысле. Всякий из живущих здесь по мере сил заботится о своем процветании – и не дает заскучать окружающим. Каким-то вот таким образом, - они миновали ювелирные прилавки, и Альс жестом уличного трюкача вытащил руки из-за пояса. Сверкнул золотой браслет – Феруза могла поклясться бессмертием души, что за все время их беседы Дурной Глаз так и шел, небрежно заложив ладони за пояс из переливающейся змеиной кожи.  
\- Отдай! – гадалка выхватила драгоценную безделушку, заозиралась по сторонам. Углядела двух женщин, облаченных в черные с желтой каймой хламиды, метнулась к ним: - Святые сестры, я хочу пожертвовать это заради спасения души одного проходимца… Не откажите в просьбе!  
Монахиня помладше растерянно заморгала и икнула. Ее товарка постарше летами не растерялась, цепко ухватив протянутый браслет и рассыпавшись в благословениях щедрой дарительнице. Малыш еле слышно хихикнул. Аластор страдальчески закатил глаза, пожаловавшись выцветшему небу над головой:  
\- Никогда мне не постичь таинственной женской души. Я ей целый город готов преподнести на золотой тарелочке, а она жертвует мои подарки митрианским святошам и ругает меня за то, что я краду! Феруза, ну чем мне еще заниматься, посуди сама? Наняться на шерстобитную фабрику? Мешки таскать на рынке?  
Ат’Джебеларик насупилась, подыскивая достаточно убедительные слова. Ей с детства внушали заповедь о том, что крадущий неугоден перед лицом бога и после смерти будет пребывать в бесконечных мучениях на Серых Равнинах. Феруза выросла с этим стойким убеждением, а потом угодила в Шадизар, где воровство было образом жизни, искусством и единственным способом добыть средства к пропитанию. Все ее друзья и знакомые либо крали, либо охотились на крадущих, а она сидела в своей палатке, гадала и пыталась изменить мир.  
\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы однажды тебя поймали и сослали на Соленые озера, - наконец нашлась она. Аластор пренебрежительно свистнул:  
\- Не родилась еще та ищейка, что схватит меня за горло. Я ценю твои заботы, звезда моя, но тревожься лучше о Малыше. У него руки точно не тем концом воткнуты. Иногда мне кажется, что было бы намного проще отрубить ему пальцы, а потом пришить заново!  
\- Я охотник и воин, - сумрачно возразил подросток.  
\- Ты никто, - отрезал Альс. – И останешься безымянным никем, если не будешь слушаться старших. Смотри и учись. Феруза, сделай мне одолжение, не гляди столь тоскливым взором. Я трижды предлагал тебе выйти за меня замуж. Что ты ответила? Что подумаешь. Вот и думай. Когда согласишься и станешь законной госпожой Кайлиени, тогда попрекай меня, сколько вздумается. Слова поперек не скажу.  
\- Так я и поверила, - буркнула задетая за живое гадалка. Девица отстала от молодых людей, и шла, злясь на саму себя. Эрлик устами пророков заповедовал женщине уступать мужчине и поддерживать его, а она чем занимается? Ежедневно спорит с Альсом, заранее зная, что ей никогда не удастся переубедить его. Он живет той жизнью, которая ему по душе. Его любит Удача и ценит Ночная Гильдия, он уверен в себе до кончиков ногтей. Было бы очень странно и даже как-то противоестественно пытаться представить Аластора за торговлей в лавке или занятым каким-то ремеслом. Нет, он создан помешивать бурлящее ядовитое варево городской жизни – а теперь еще собирается приобщить к древнему как мир ремеслу наивное горское дитя. Которое с таким восхищением таращится на самозваного наставника. Треснуть бы им обоим по головам чем-нибудь увесистым…  
Приобщение к таинству шло полным ходом. Занимавшийся традиционным обвешиванием, обмериванием и обсчитыванием под сопровождение выкриков зазывал и ожесточенные перебранки. Каменный рынок подвергался незаметному разграблению. Разложенные на прилавках драгоценные мелочи исчезали прямо на глазах торговцев, чтобы объявиться в руках Альса. Прикованные стальными цепочками кошельки испарялись из-за пазух, золотые гребни сами собой выскальзывали из вычурных причесок девиц с Ак-Сорельяны, решивших обновить свои наряды и драгоценности, хрустальные флаконы с вендийскими благовониями, только что стоявшие вот здесь, пропадали невесть куда. Феруза никак не могла отделаться от мысли о том, что одной ловкостью рук и проворством завзятого щипача здесь ну никак не обойтись. Она угадывала присутствие магии – словно обоняла отдаленный тончайший аромат диковинного цветка, которого ей никогда не доводилось видеть, но о котором она была наслышана. Альс казался ей образом, сошедшим с ее карточной колоды, темным магом воровства, зловещим фокусником, жонглирующим то ли украденными предметами, то ли похищенными жизнями.  
Это пугало. Гадалка страдала, взирая на творимое ее шальным любимым безобразие, и вполголоса причитала:  
\- Альс, пожалей торговцев, им еще дела вести на этом рынке! Альс, будет с тебя, хватит, пойдем домой! Ты меня вообще слышишь?!  
\- Слышу, дорогая, слышу, - Дурной Глаз замешкался подле игрока в «три скорлупки», мимоходом ткнув в одну из перевернутых ореховых скорлупок, под которой обнаружился заветный глиняный шарик. – Я прекрасно слышу все, что ты говоришь, но не способен уловить в твоих речах ни одной разумной мысли…  
Феруза от души заехала ему острым кулачком под ребра. Аластор довольно заржал. Малыш недоуменно взирал на них из-под спутанной черной челки. Отсмеявшись, взломщик заявил:  
\- Насмотрелся? Твоя очередь. Тихо, аккуратно, без лишних движений и суеты. Клиент не должен ничего почувствовать и заметить. Говоришь, ты охотник? Представь, что скрадываешь хищного зверя. Он не должен тебя услышать и учуять. Попадешься – спасать не буду, имей в виду и помни. Отсидишь все, что положено согласно закону, - он потянул Ферузу к входу в ювелирную лавку, бросив Малыша на произвол судьбы.  
Какое-то время гадалка рассеянно взирала на разложенные украшения, а Альс поддразнивал хозяина лавки, уверяя, что даже отсюда сможет безошибочно определить, какие из камней в перстнях и ожерельях поддельные, а какие – настоящие. Феруза выбрала серебряное тонкое колечко с аметистом, долженствующим оказывать своему владельцу помощь в улаживании распрей. Альс потянулся за кошельком, но девушка отрицательно покачала головой:  
\- Я сама.  
\- Но почему? – с искренним недоумением и обидой в голосе спросил Аластор. – Ты не принимаешь моих подарков, не хочешь, чтобы я что-то покупал для тебя! Что я делаю не так, скажи? Мне просто хочется обрадовать тебя и сделать тебе приятное. Ты обиделась из-за мальчишки? Но я делаю это ради его же пользы. Я учу его выживать в нашем мире, полном шакалов и крыс, готовых в любой миг вцепиться в горло. Рано или поздно он встанет на ноги, и тогда пусть катится на все четыре стороны и выбирает свою дорогу. Но пока он с нами, мы в какой-то степени ответственны за него. Особенно ты. Ведь это ты притащила его к нам. А Лорна тебя поддержала, еще одна непомерно добрая к побирушкам женщина…  
\- Не могла же я бросить его подыхать на улице! – возмутилась Феруза, и тут снаружи загомонили. Звякнула набранная из деревянных шариков занавесь, взломщик и гадалка выскочили на улицу – ибо обоих настигло дурное предчувствие.  
Драки не было. Трупа под крыльцом ювелирной лавки – тоже. Наличествовал кружок притихших в предвкушении обывателей, изрядно сконфуженный Малыш, прихваченный за локоть мертвой хваткой хмурого телохранителя, и благообразного вида купец из зажиточных, но не первой руки – в туранском халате жатого шелка в зелено-желтую полоску и плотно сидящей на обширной лысине черной бархатной шапочке. Выражение лица жертвы неудачного ограбления было не разгневанным, но скорее недоумевающим.  
Альс тихонько присвистнул и легким движением руки отодвинул ойкнувшую Ферузу себе за спину.  
\- Кайлиени! – обрадовано воззвал почтенный господин, узрев взломщика и приязненно разулыбавшись. – Поди-ка сюда! Растолкуй, на каком перекрестке твой дружок остатки совести потерял? Про страх не спрашиваю – все знают, что парни с Полуночи с рождения ихним мертвым богом молотом по башке стукнутые, отчего страх из них напрочь вылетает вместе с мозгами и соплями.  
Оскорбленный в лучших религиозных чувствах Малыш возмущенно засопел, аки роющий песок копытом ристалищный бычок.  
\- И тебе доброго дня, госпожа Феруза! Вы ведь составите компанию доброму знакомому, а то толковать посреди улицы о делах как-то уж совсем невместно?  
\- Пошли, - обреченно сказал Аластор. – Ну спасибо тебе. Малыш. Удружил.  
\- А чё я такого сделал? – эту заветную фразу изъяснявшийся с резким акцентом юный уроженец Полуночи успел освоить в совершенстве.  
\- Да ровным счетом ничего особенного. Пытался подломить смотрящего нашего квартала, ну подумаешь, какие пустяки, - жизнерадостно откликнулся Дурной Глаз. – Пойдем, дорогая. По крайней мере, нас хотя бы вкусно угостят, прежде чем швырнуть в болото с мельничным жерновом на шее.  
Феруза печально вздохнула. А ведь карты честно старались ее предупредить. Это не матроне Доместиции грозило недовольство сильных мира и головная боль, а ей самой.

 

История 3. «Император».

«Утка с миндалем».  
Действующие лица: уль-Вади и прочие.  
Размер: 2000 слов.

Внешность всегда обманчива. В Шадизаре, где обман стал образом жизни, внешность обманчива вдвойне, а сущность – втройне. Облик почтенного Назирхата уль-Вади наводил на мысли о деловитом и скромном торговце, изо всех сил старающемся свести концы с концами, дабы удержать на плаву семейное предприятие и достойно содержать двух жен и пятерых отпрысков.  
На самом деле Назирхат уль-Вади никогда не был женат, предпочитая брать в подруги дорогих девушек из «Алмазного водопада» и меняя их всякую луну, а делом своей жизни полагал неустанную борьбу за главенство над кварталом Нарикано. Какового добился года три назад, искусно сведя в кровавом стыке предыдущего смотрящего с шайкой конкурента из соседнего квартала Сахиль. С тех пор уль-Вади железной рукой правил добытым с потом и кровью владением, искореняя несогласных с его мнением, недовольных его решениями и пренебрегавших соблюдением воровского Устава. Поддерживая относительный порядок, при котором и волки были сыты, и поголовье овец отнюдь не уменьшалось, но возрастало, принося доход и приплод. Обыватели искренне полагали господина уль-Вади защитником, кормильцем и поильцем: при нем прекратилась бесконечная вражда шаек, поджоги, погромы и прочие безобразия. Можно было наконец вздохнуть спокойно и заняться своим делом.  
Потому неудивительно, что в «Рубиновой лозе», лучшей из гостиниц квартала, славившейся своей кухней, для господина Назирхата и его спутников немедля нашелся свободный уютный стол, на котором возникла и скатерть из настоящей парчи, и серебряные тарелки, и приличный обед, и все, что к таковому обеду прилагается, включая танцовщиц с бубнами. Совершенно задаром, как уверил непрестанно кланяющийся хозяин, исключительно для дорогого гостя.  
От танцовщиц уль-Вади вежливо отказался. Заговорил, помахивая в такт рассуждениям серебряной вилкой:  
\- Понимаю, всем нам когда-нибудь суждено уступить свое место молодым да ранним. Но, коли уж берешься натаскивать щенка, то растолкуй ему внятно и доступно, что к чему! Альс, я тебе говорю, между прочим! Твое чудо полуночное знаешь, что натворило? Притерся – хорошо, не спорю, ладно притерся, я даже сперва внимания не обратил, хоть он орясина редкостная – после чего просто-напросто схватил кисет и дернул со всей молодецкой одури!  
Альс фыркнул. Малыш в недоумении склонил голову набок.  
\- Кисет, ясен день, отрываться не собирается, потому как на цепочке – от таких вот умельцев. Так у твоего парня достало ума рвануть снова – когда уже любому разумному щипачу понятно, что клиент потерян и самое время сматываться. Готов поспорить, если б мои мальчики его не придержали, он так бы и дергал!  
\- Так ведь у него получалось, - пробурчал Малыш. – Ему кошельки сами в руки прыгали.  
Дурной Глаз скроил выражение: «Я сегодня схоронил любимую тетушку, а она, стерва старая, не внесла меня в завещание», поднял руку. Блеснуло кольцо с плоским золотистым топазом. Камень внезапно провернулся в оправе, высунув бритвенно отточенный срез, и вернулся в прежнее положение.  
\- Малыш, ты глаза по дороге потерял? – осведомился Аластор.  
\- Откуда я знал, что ты там прячешь…  
\- Воистину незамутненная варварская простота! – искренне умилился хозяин квартала. – Даже убивать такого жалко. Альс, ты впредь присматривай за ним построже. Вдруг мальчику встретится на пути кто не такой добрый да отходчивый, как я?  
\- Спасибо за заботу, - ноток благодарности в холодном голосе Аластора что-то совсем не слышалось. Феруза украдкой пнула его под столом туфелькой в лодыжку. Их компании совершенно ни к чему ссориться с уль-Вади. Другой проучил бы Малыша, чтобы впредь узнавал господина смотрящего в лицо и не позволял себе столь опасных выходок. Альс намек понял, заговорив более приязненно: - Он больше так не будет, верно, Малыш?  
Юнец пробурчал в ответ нечто маловразумительное. Ему очень хотелось есть, но Альс и Феруза почти ни к чему не притрагивались, и он не осмеливался потянуться за тарелкой. Только мрачно пожирал взглядом стоявшее радом блюдо, где зазывно топорщила лапки и исходила благоуханием фаршированная утка. Феруза, сочувствуя, тихонько придвинула ему тарелку.  
\- И о девушке своей ты совсем не заботишься, как я погляжу, - не преминул отметить господин Назирхат. – Женщина должна быть в теле, а барышня Феруза больше на тростинку смахивает.  
Феруза, отличавшаяся стройностью стана и гордившаяся своей фигурой, искренне возмутилась:  
\- Я не корова и не свинья, чтобы меня к празднику откармливать!  
\- Так-то оно так, - согласно покивал бритой макушкой уль-Вади, - но красивой женщины должно быть много, чтобы было, чем полюбоваться…  
Гадалка возмущенно поджала губы. Уразумев, что смотрящий нарочно поддразнивает ее.  
\- Я к чему веду, - невозмутимо продолжал уль-Вади, - сдается мне, Альс, что тебе в последнее время совсем делать нечего. А это непорядок. Ты у нас, конечно, сам по себе и сам за себя, это твое право, я, обрати внимание, даже не возражаю, хотя мог бы. Да только нехорошо это, когда первостатейный мастер по замкам ради развлечения чистит пояса на рынке. Отнимая кусок хлеба у тех, кому положено этим заниматься – и кто честно оплатил свое право промысла.  
\- Дел подходящих нету, - дернул плечом Аластор.  
\- А если сыщутся?  
\- Сыщутся, тогда и потолкуем.  
Половинки створчатых дверей «Рубиновой лозы» распахнулись, впуская новых посетителей. Первым пожаловал тип заносчивого вида с физиономией уроженца полуденной Зингары. Да не из простых торговцев и путешественников, но наследник истинных грандов голубой крови, невесть какими шальными ветрами занесенный в Замору. Следом вышагивала пара сопровождающих, а за ними вошел Кодо Ходячий Кошмар, правая рука господина уль-Вади, без особых усилий волоча за шиворот изрядно потрепанного Ши. Завидев знакомых, Ши затрепыхался, пытаясь выдраться. Кодо слегка приподнял его над полом и встряхнул, как нашкодившего котенка. Лязгнули зубы, Ши затих, взирая на мир скорбным взглядом несправедливо обвиненного в чужих преступлениях.  
Гость из Зингары изволили возмущаться и негодовать. Стуча по столу в подтверждение истинности своих слов позолоченным овалом памятного медальона. Символом того, что предъявитель сего сделал щедрый взнос в казну Ночного братства квартала Нарикано, и отныне он сам и любое его имущество являются неприкосновенными, находясь лично под защитой смотрящего. Палец гостя, украшенный перстнем с редким звездчатым рубином, указующе вонзался в Ши. Который имел нахальство наплевать на вывешенный напоказ медальон, стянув у его светлости Ларгоньо кошелек и злонамеренно пустившись в бега.  
Назирхат уль-Вади сочувственно кивал, внимая речи оскорбленного до глубины души зингарца. Когда тот начал повторяться в обвинениях, распорядился подать гостю вина, да получше и со льдом, и обратил полный искренней тоски взор на возмутителя спокойствия.  
\- Нет от тебя покоя ни днем, ни ночью. Почтеннейший мессир Ларгоньо прибывает в наш город, рассчитывая встретить тут поддержку и понимание, и что же? Какой-то проходимец пытается его обчистить – после того как я словом своим поручился за благополучное пребывание мессира Ларгоньо в наших краях! Выходит, я нарушил свое слово из-за такого мерзавца, как ты, Ши Шелам?  
Ши явственно затосковал. Он запоздало сожалел и о попытке цапнуть кошелек, и о бегстве, которое все равно ни к чему не привело.  
\- Кстати, ты отчего босиком? – неожиданно пожелал знать уль-Вади. – На сапоги денег не хватает? Ах, Ши, до чего ты докатился. А ведь так хорошо начинал.  
\- Его сегодня утром вышвырнули за неуплату из «Водопада», - ровным голосом доложил Кодо, знавший все обо всех. – Имущество госпожа Джемина оставила в залог.  
\- Злые они там и жадные, - возмутился Ши, распаляясь праведным возмущением: – Постоянного и лучшего клиента в чем мать родила за дверь выкинули. А твердили – приходи в любой день, Ши, мы всегда рады тебя видеть, Ши, конечно, ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на кредит, Ши, а сами-то!.. Никогда больше к ним не пойду!  
\- Когда это девочки в «Алмазном водопаде» давали в долг? – поднял левую бровь господин Назирхат.  
\- Лет десять тому Сестры Безбрачия проходили через Замору с паломничеством в Аграпур и везли с собой подлинное покрывало Иштар, - вспомнил Аластор. – Тогда целую декаду бордели работали совершенно бесплатно. А покров какая-то хитрая сволочь подменила и пожертвовала в храм на Ветреном холме.  
\- О чем они? – прошипел Малыш, оторвавшись от утки и украдкой потянув Ферузу за рукав.  
\- Как водится среди настоящих мужчин, о борделях, - сухо отозвалась гадалка, огорченная тем, что на шелке теперь останутся жирные разводы от пальцев.  
\- Гулящие девицы – это неблагочинно, - глубокомысленно заметил юнец с Полуночи.  
\- В Шадизаре бордель – единственное место, где женщина может рассчитывать на достойную оплату своих трудов! – отрезала ит’Джебеларик. – И где она вправе сказать мужчине «нет».  
\- Феруза у нас рьяная поборница прав женщин, - растолковал Аластор, вернувшись к более насущному вопросу: - Так что будем делать с Ши? Сколько за ним долга?  
\- У меня денег нет, а кошелек Кодо себе захапал, - мгновенно откликнулся карманник. – Хоть режьте, отдавать нечем. Денька через два-три верну, господин уль-Вади, вы же меня знаете, за мной не пропадет… - он умильно и просительно заулыбался.  
\- Я-то тебя знаю как облупленного. Зато мой друг и гость представления о тебе не имеет, - довольно хохотнул смотрящий. – И ждать два-три дня не в его привычках. Отдашь натурой. Мессир Ларгоньо, берите это тело себе, оно полностью ваше. Хотите – станет сапоги вам чистить, хотите – отсасывать на ночь. Ши у нас мальчик опытный, с огоньком и выдумкой. Его только сперва самого отмыть и почистить надо, но Кодо этим займется, не беспокойтесь. Блох и вшей в дом не притащит.  
\- Угу, - немногословный гигант повлек Ши в сторону выхода.  
\- Я возражаю! – оглушительно заверещал Ши. – Назирхат, это не по Уставу, я не вхожу в квартальную гильдию, ты не можешь так со мной поступить!  
\- Отчего ж не могу, очень даже могу, - с достоинством возразил господин уль-Вади. Гость из Зингары взирал на представление с смесью удивления и презрения. – А коли ты щиплешь на наших землях, не входя при том в Гильдию, так ты ж вообще паршивый шакал, достойный всеобщего поругания… Что полагается за крысятничество, Кодо?  
\- Пальцы ломать, - не замедлил с ответом Ходячий Кошмар. – Сперва на левой руке. Ежли поймают вторично – на правой.  
Ши сглотнул. В немом ужасе уставился на смотрящего. Так он еще ни разу не попадал.  
\- Господин уль-Вади, мы не могли бы договориться миром? – не выдержала Феруза. – Может, уважаемый гость согласится на иную виру – в качестве нашего искреннего извинения за те неудобства, что ему пришлось испытать по вине Ши?  
\- Сломайте ему руку, - охотно согласился мессир Ларгоньо. – Прямо сейчас. Можно даже обе. Калекам подают охотнее.  
Ши взвыл. Феруза схватилась за голову, скорбно воззвав:  
\- Альс!  
\- Чуть что – сразу Альс, - проворчал взломщик. – Уль-Вади, мы ж не комедианты какие уличные. Давайте поговорим, как серьезные люди. Оставьте Ши в покое. Он с рождения придурковатый, не может пройти мимо того, что плохо лежит. Сперва сопрет, потом подумает.  
\- Вот это разговор деловых людей, - возрадовался Назирхат уль-Вади. – Ты вот жаловался, достойного дела нет, а у меня оно есть. Нужно помочь моему другу мессиру Ларгоньо в поисках… некоторых вещей. Не задаром, разумеется.  
\- Что именно ищем? – Аластор поставил локти на стол, переплел пальцы, уперся подбородком.  
\- Несколько редких книг, - нехотя уточнил зингарец.  
\- На Пергаментной аллее шуршали?  
\- Тамошние и подсказали, - кивнул шапочкой Назирхат. – Мол, были да сплыли, ушли книги всей партией в Ламлам, в один уединенный особняк на Кисиндо…  
\- К магику Рилерансу, что ли? – невовремя открыл рот Ши. Альс сбросил руки со стола:  
\- К Рилерансу не пойду. И вам не советую. Бытие в качестве ходячего мертвеца не вяжется с моими жизненными планами. А у него, между прочим, патент Стигийской гильдии заклинателей. Он - законно практикующий некромант. С ним даже Немедийская Чума ничего не в силах поделать!  
\- Кодо, - негромко окликнул ул-Вади. – Не забудь заткнуть мальчику пасть. Терпеть не могу воплей над ухом, особенно во время обеда. Они мешают правильному истечению жизненных соков. Руку и пальцы, понял?  
Малыш вскинулся. Неизвестно, что намеревался предпринять юнец с Полуночи. Может, и в самом деле волчонком бросился бы на Кодо, следуя варварским представлениям о том, что друзей в беде не бросают – но его удержал один из телохранителей господина Ларгоньо, буркнув: «Сиди смирно». Феруза заметалась, переводя испуганный взгляд с Аластора на уль-Вади и обратно. Уль-Вади ничуть не шутил, его приказы всегда исполнялись, и Кодо без малейших угрызений совести переломал бы Ши пальцы на колоде, где повара «Лозы» рубят мясо.  
\- Демоны бы тебя взяли, - буркнул Дурной Глаз, когда Кодо и его онемевше-обмякшая жертва достигли дверей. – Хорошо, будь по-твоему. Только не прямо сегодня и не в ближайшие дни. Я намерен остаться в живых – и хочу, чтобы уцелели те, кого я возьму с собой. Мне нужно осмотреться, как в этом особняке и что. Декада.  
\- Две, - проявил щедрость господин уль-Вади, бросив мимолетный взгляд на зингарца и получив в ответ согласный кивок. – Обещаю, никто не будет толкать тебя под руку и пыхтеть в ухо… Кстати, вы обратили внимание, какую великолепную утку с миндалем тут подают? – он щелкнул пальцами, распорядившись повторить заказ, и обратился к Ферузе, нервно теребившей краешек скатерти, - барышня, мой друг немало наслышан о вашем искусстве толкования тарока и хотел бы собственными глазами убедиться в вашем мастерстве. Вы не откажете?  
\- Конечно, нет, - услышала гадалка свой собственный голос, такой тихий и растерянный.  
Обретший свободу Ши птичкой метнулся под защиту компании. Немедля нарвавшись на подзатыльник и злое шипение Аластора:  
\- А вот за это, Ши, я тебя лично прикончу. Умирать будешь долго и мучительно, обещаю. Я тебя колдунам продам, для опытов.

 

История 4. «Императрица».

«Жемчуг Полудня».  
Действующие лица: Клелия/Кэрли.  
Размер: 1800 слов.

Варрин, владелец гостиницы «Рубиновая лоза», мечтал сделать свое заведение самым известным и процветающим в городе. Чтобы иноземные гости, проезжая через Шадизар, останавливались исключительно у него и разносили добрую славу дальше по Дороге Королей.  
Кое-чего предприимчивый содержатель гостиницы уже добился. В «Лозе» полностью вывели крыс, блох и тараканов, здесь были самые чистые и уютные нумера, и самая вкусная кухня. Если постоялец изъявлял желание скрасить вечерок в обществе приятной внешне и ненавязчивой особы женского или мужского пола, таковая особа немедля прибывала. Проснувшись, вы могли быть уверены, что ваш кошелек, перстень с фамильной печатью, закладные письма и портрет любимой супруги останутся в полной неприкосновенности, а ваша репутация ничуть не пострадает.  
Горничные, служанки и половые «Рубиновой лозы» также подбирались на службу не абы как и были вышколены почти до полной безупречности. «Почти» - ибо городские нравы все же порой брали верх. Порой довольные постояльцы уже на самой границе города внезапно обнаруживали вопиющее отсутствие дорогих мелочей, которые вроде бы все время были под рукой – а в последний миг то ли завалились невесть куда, то ли отрастили крылья и упорхнули.  
Так вот, о горничных. Вот по коридору семенит одна из них, согласно требованиям хозяина наряженная кхитайской прислужницей из чайного дома. Голубой халат со скромной серебряной вышивкой, широкий пояс, затянутый огромным бантом-бабочкой. Шпильки в гладко причесанных волосах, смазливое личико коренной уроженки Шадизара. Стопка свежего постельного белья в руках, заткнутый за пояс мешочек с письменным прибором и счетами. Ножки так и мелькают из-под подола. Девица останавливается напротив дверей, богато украшенных резными виноградными лозами, достает из кармана ключ с шелковой кисточкой, открывает створку и юркает внутрь.  
Зовут девицу Кэтерлин-Нирена бар-Азарак. Для друзей, знакомцев и мимолетных любовников – Кэрли. Она скорее согласилась бы пойти на виселицу, нежели целыми днями бегать с поручениями, волоча за собой тяжелую тележку гостиничной служанки, отбиваясь от домогательств игривых постояльцев и получая за все про все нищенские десять талеров в седмицу.  
Кэрли промышляла изготовлением подделок и воровством на хороших постоялых дворах. У симпатичной Кэрли множество знакомцев, ибо она твердо верует в два нерушимых принципа: «Никогда не знаешь, где найдешь, где потеряешь» и «Не плюй в колодец». Прислужница с кухни «Рубиновой лозы» разболтала своей лучшей подружке о новой постоялице, коридорный и ночная горничная подтвердили полученные сведения. Несколько дней Кэрли потратила на слежку за добычей, выясняя, когда та уходит и приходит, остается ли кто в нумере в отсутствии постоялицы, а также изготовляя ключ от комнаты по сделанному слепку.  
Сегодня постоялица в сопровождении трех своих служанок отправилась в богатый квартал Асмак, надо полагать, в гости к друзьям. Вернется она ближе к ночи. Кэрли позаимствовала из кладовки наряд горничной и отправилась на разведку боем. Прислуга «Рубиновой лозы» в один голос твердила, как неимоверно богата приезжая дама, но Кэрли доверяла только собственным глазам и собственным рукам. Нужно проверить и убедиться. Прикинуть, что из имущества гостьи представляет ценность и может быть перепродано в ювелирные лавки на Ишлазе, Пергаментной аллее.  
Воровка беззвучно ступала по толстому ковру винно-алого цвета, поводя головой по сторонам, точно принюхивающийся хорек в курятнике. Ничто в комнатах не избегало ее внимания. Кэрли быстро и деловито приоткрывала короба с одеждой и дорожные кофры, ящички с косметикой и шкатулки с украшениями. Украшения интересовали ее прежде всего. Незримые счеты в голове девицы азартно щелкали костяшками, прикидывая стоимость камней и оправ.  
«Не жадничай, жадность сгубила множество хороших воров. Ты ведь не хочешь присоединиться к их числу?» - Кэрли обогнула гостиную с выходом на открытую террасу, сунулась в спальню. Зацепилась взглядом за украшавший дальнюю стену большой шелковый свиток. Многоцветная картина изображала Великую Мать, богиню Иштар – прекрасную женщину, восседающую на золотом троне в окружении цветущих роз и преданных слуг-астэри.  
Кэрли машинально склонила голову, поклонившись свитку.  
Подобно большинству обитателей Шадизара, воровка таскала пожертвования на алтарь Обманщика Бела – но считала, что покровительство любого божества не бывает лишним. А это же сама Иштар, покровительница женщин, дарующая удачу…  
Под свитком поблескивал черным лаком туалетный столик. А на столике, свернувшись змеей, переливалось нежно-розовым огнем самое прекрасное из жемчужных ожерелий, которое доводилось видеть Кэрли. Воровка аж прикусила кончик языка, когда осторожно взяла его в руки.  
Жемчужины безупречного цвета и округлости были чуть прохладными на ощупь и тяжелыми. Кэрли пропустила их меж пальцев, машинально пересчитывая. Сорок пять просверленных шариков, в мучениях рожденных страдающими от случайной песчинки моллюсками с Полуденного побережья, сорок пять перламутровых чудес на шелковой нити соблазна. Искушения схватить жемчуг, сунуть за пазуху и удрать. Бежать со всех ног на Ишлаз, постучаться в заветную дверь, бросить сокровище на прилавок. Нить перережут, жемчужины рассыплются, ловкие пальцы сделают их частью иных украшений или укроют в тайнике, их увезут из Заморы, хозяйка никогда больше не увидит своей драгоценности…  
Ожерелье было так красиво, что даже смотреть на него было больно. Кэрли прикусила кончик языка, заставляя себя отвлечься от мягких бликов на изогнутых бочках жемчужин, пытаясь сообразить, что же ей делать.  
Самым разумным поступком было – тщательно осмотреть жемчуг, запечатлевая его в памяти, после чего вернуть драгоценность на место и тихо удалиться. Если совсем невмоготу уходить с пустыми руками, то прихватить что-нибудь из мелочи. Кэрли водила дружбу с искусниками, которые за кругленькую сумму могли в три дня сотворить точнейшую копию ожерелья. Владелица не заметит разницы, а Кэрли завладеет драгоценностью, не оставив по себе ни следа, ни подозрений…  
Так на ее месте поступил бы любой опытный вор.  
Но Кэрли была заворожена и ослеплена блеском полуденного солнца.  
«Постоялица вернется еще не скоро. Я успею. Лучше я останусь здесь, здесь меня никто не потревожит. Бежать через город с жемчугами – все равно что бежать с полной пазухой углей. Я могу налететь на кого-нибудь из парней Кодо, меня могут ограбить и отнять жемчуг».  
Кэрли извлекла из-за пояса вместительный мешочек, раскрыла прибор для письма, вытащила счеты и, хмурясь, сравнила нанизанные на проволоку деревянные костяшки с жемчужинами. Жемчужины были несколько меньше размером, но в запасах Кэрли имелся пузырек с костяным клеем и широкая кисточка…  
«Я обмажу их клеем и подменю ими костяшки. Они будут выглядеть как самые обыкновенные счеты, никто ничего не заподозрит и я спокойно дойду до дома. Кому могут понадобиться старые счеты? Решено! Действуй, Кэрли, все в твоих руках!»  
\- Так и думала, позабыла их на столике, - произнес напевный женский голос. Увлекшаяся созерцанием жемчугов и построением планов Кэрли совершенно не заметила того, как открылась дверь и кто-то вошел в нумер. – Милая девушка, мне казалось, я достаточно ясно высказала свое пожелание – не трогать без нужды мои украшения.  
В скругленных поверху дверях спальни стояла законная владелица ожерелья из розовых жемчужин. Кэрли собрала о ней достаточно сведений. Клелия Кассиана, графиня диа Лаурин, из Ианты Офирской, около тридцати с небольшим лет от роду. Красива, точно воплощение Ашореми-Юности, не замужем и вроде как не собирается, свободна в делах и воззрениях, ведет дела с известнейшим торговым домом «Офирский венец», раз в полгода приезжает в Шадизар, проводя тут от декады до полной луны. Знакома с взломщиком Аластором Дурным Глазом и несколькими смотрящими кварталов. Обеспеченная, знатная, прекрасная. Женщина, которая не нуждается ни в ком и ни в чем.  
Серо-голубые, широко поставленные глаза. Пшеничные локоны, уложенные широким венцом и перевитые вышитыми лентами. Струящийся и шелестящий шелк одеяний, окутывающих статную фигуру. Клелия Кассиана ошиблась, приняв Кэрли за гостиничную прислугу, у воровки оставался шанс – положить ожерелье, рассыпаться в извинениях и исчезнуть. Госпожа Кассиана выжидающе смотрела на нее, она в любой миг могла кликнуть своих охранников – и Кэрли вряд ли сумела бы внятно объяснить, кто она такая и что здесь делает в наряде горничной.  
Но Кэрли никак не могла выпустить жемчуга из рук. И не могла отвести взгляда от лица Клелии Кассианы.  
\- Ты не горничная, - та чуть нахмурилась и сделала крохотный шаг назад.  
«Сейчас она закричит. Я пропала. Алронг, позорный столб, плети, карьера шлюхи в соляных копях».  
На Кэрли снизошло вдохновение.  
\- Да, я не горничная, - она грохнулась на колени, не выпуская жемчужной нити, и надеясь, что ее голос звучит достаточно искренне: – Я украла это платье и пробралась сюда - иного шанса встретиться с вами у меня нет и не будет. Я люблю вас, госпожа Клелия. Вы не знаете обо мне ничего, я знаю о вас почти все. Я встречаю вас у Бронзовых ворот, когда вы приезжаете в Шадизар, и провожаю у Пустынных, когда вы уезжаете. Я знаю, с кем встречаетесь в Гранатовых садах и где обедаете. Когда вы идете по нашему городу, я тенью следую за вами, мечтая стать прахом под вашими ногами. Да, я самая обычная девушка, да, вы никогда не обратите внимания на такую, как я – и я должна была что-то сделать!  
\- И я должна верить сказанному тобой, девушка? - Клелия Кассиана явно раздумала звать на помощь. Она стояла, снизу вверх смотря на Кэрли, в серых с просинью глазах солнечными зайчиками плясали смешинки.  
\- Я могу подтвердить! – Кэрли судорожно рванула высокий воротничок платья горничной. По ковру запрыгали отлетевшие пуговицы. Открывшийся вид вполне мог заставить мужчину ненадолго отвлечься от спасения мира и разграбления королевской сокровищницы, но Клелия Кассиана лишь рассмеялась, заметив:  
\- Меня предупреждали, сколь искусным может быть здешнее лицедейство. Милая обманщица, тебе удалось произвести на меня впечатление. Оставь жемчуг и беги. Думаю, тебе известно, где в гостинице черный ход. Тебя не станут преследовать, обещаю.  
\- Никуда я не побегу, - упрямо затрясла головой Кэрли. – Я и не надеялась, что вы поверите моим словам. Но вы хотя бы меня выслушали! Теперь вы знаете, что я существую на свете!  
\- Как тебя зовут, девушка? – госпожа Кассиана грациозно присела на край обширного ложа.  
\- Кэрли, госпожа. Просто Кэрли с улиц Шадизара, - воровка нерешительно пересела с колен на корточки.  
\- Но ты, надеюсь, не… - Клелия неопределенно пощелкала пальцами.  
\- Нет-нет, я не гулящая, - догадалась Кэрли. – У меня есть дружок.  
\- Ты его любишь? – пожелала узнать госпожа Кассиана.  
\- Нет, конечно, - соврала Кэрли. – Но в этом городе девушке никак без дружка, а то и двух. Иначе она совсем пропадет.  
Леди Клелия протянула руку, вытащив из прически Кэрли длинную костяную шпильку. Освобожденный каштановый локон упал на плечо, обтянутое поддельным голубым шелком.  
\- Меня еще никогда не пыталась столь откровенно соблазнить хорошенькая воровка, переодетая служанкой, - задумчиво протянула Клелия Кассиана. – Придется мне извиниться перед друзьями, которые нынешним вечером ждали меня в гости. Скажи, девушка Кэрли, неужели тебе так хочется заполучить этот жемчуг?  
\- Мне хотелось заполучить вас… тебя, - Кэрли на миг озадачилась вопросом, солгала она или сказала правду. Такое знакомство могло быть очень и очень выгодным.  
Если только блистательная офирская графиня сейчас не выставит ее за дверь нумера.  
Не выставила.  
Утром Клелия примерила жемчужную нитку на шею Кэрли, разочарованно заявив:  
\- Они совершенно на тебе не играют! Рубины смотрелись бы куда лучше, но я их не люблю и не держу. Где-то, помнится, завалялась цепочка из изумрудов в черненом серебре. Пожалуй, вот они смогут достойно подчеркнуть твою… своеобразность.  
\- Не нужно мне никаких камней, - Кэрли хотелось засунуть голову под подушку и дремать, ощущая мягко прикасающийся к векам предутренний свет, осязая сладкий аромат волос и тела Клелии. – Ничего мне не надо.  
\- Совсем-совсем ничего? – с недоверчивым ехидством уточнила офирская красотка.  
\- Угу.  
\- Ты могла бы продать жемчуг. Он все равно мне надоел. Ты придешь еще, Кэрли? – госпожа Клелия вроде бы задавала вопрос, но по сути своей это было повеление. Повеление, с которым невозможно спорить, но которому радостно подчиняться.  
«Ей достаточно только взглянуть, и мужчины сами стелятся ей под ноги. Хотела бы я уметь так вести себя. Так говорить и так смотреть, чтобы никто не решался возразить мне».  
\- Приду.

 

История 5. «Жрица».  
«Научи меня».  
Действующие лица: Феруза  
Размер: 1500 слов.

\- Это называется тарок, малышка. Хочешь посмотреть? Подойди, не бойся.  
С этими словами больше пятнадцати лет назад старуха, известная доброй половине жителей Аграпура как Бабуля Гузлим, протянула любопытствующему ребенку изрядно потрепанную колоду карт.  
\- Я и не боюсь, - самоуверенно ответила Феруза ат’Джебеларик, любимая дочка почтенного Мансура, процветающего владельца гончарной мастерской, симпатичная девчушка десяти лет от роду. Большеглазое дитя в нарядном платьице, с тоненькими косицами, украшенными низкой серебряных монет. – Мне просто интересно.  
Никто в точности не знает, сколько лет Бабуле Гузлим. Согбенная, сморщенная, точно старая урючина, позабытая в погребе. Закутанная в яркие одеяния, звенящая медными браслетами, всякое лето въезжающая в туранскую столицу на разбитой повозке, запряженной двумя колченогими мулами. Бабуля и ее мулы были точно такими же двадцать лет тому, когда только взошедший на престол нынешний халиф торжественно закладывал первый камень в основание храма Эрлика Победителя, и сорок лет назад, когда отец халифа сверг предыдущего правителя. Возможно, она такой явилась на свет из материнского чрева – улыбчивая старуха со картами и прячущейся в рукаве ручной гадюкой. Бабуля Гузлим была женщиной из племени люйли, вечных кочевников, странствующих со своими табунами и отарами по степям вокруг моря Вилайет, от устья могучего Танаиса до закованных льдом скал Граскааля.  
Бабуля ведала тарок. В день, когда ее запыленная и залатанная кибитка появлялась на площади Пророка Гийаса, окрестные кварталы охватывало нездоровое оживление. Феруза никогда не видела, чтобы к повозке выстраивалась очередь, но в палатке Бабули Гузлим вечно кто-то сидел – женщины, страдающие от бесплодия, мужчины, желавшие удачи в делах, девушки, мечтавшие о любви, и юнцы, грезящие о славе и девушках. Старая Гузлим жевала палочку корицы, раскидывала карты и выносила приговор – приговор, который всегда сбывался.  
Маленькая Феруза, затаив дыхание и встав на цыпочки, подглядывала в щель между рваными холстами за мельканием карт. Пока Бабуля Гузлим однажды не поманила ее скрюченным пальцем:  
\- Подойди, малышка. Смотри, это масть пентаклей, а вот это динары – сверкающие, как золотые монеты, и такие же коварные. А вот Господа и Дамы, старшие в тароке.  
\- А это кто? – девочка протянула загребущую лапку, выдернув из пестрой россыпи карту с изображением женщины, восседавшей на обтесанной глыбе в проеме зловещего вида каменных врат. В одной руке женщина сжимала пару ключей, в другой – полуразвернутый свиток с загадочными письменами. За ее спиной всходила луна, у ног свивалась кольцом змея. Женщина была молода и красива, лицо ее было суровым и строгим, замкнутым и отрешенным.  
\- Это я, - весело хмыкнула Бабуля Гузлим, смахивавшая на престарелую черепаху, выглядывающую из панциря. – Что, не похожа?  
Удивленная девочка перевела взгляд с нарисованной женщины на смеющуюся старуху. Обратно. Снова на старуху – и на деву в лунном сиянии, чье гладко-бесстрастное лицо на миг подернулось сетью глубоких морщин. Постаревшая колдунья смотрела на ребенка бездонными глазами вечности. В ужасе отшвырнув карту и заревев, Феруза со всех ног убежала домой. К матери, отшлепавшей дочку за то, что та крутилась около кибитки гадалки, и разогнавшей детские страхи, уверив Ферузу в том, что Бабуля Гузлим – всего лишь ловкая мошенница, как все люйли, а карты не могут оживать, пугая глупеньких девочек с богатым воображением.  
В тот год Феруза иси-Мансур больше не приходила на площадь. И в последующие – тоже.  
Дочь процветающего горшечника явилась к Бабуле Гузлим в год своего пятнадцатилетия. Она не принесла с собой мешочка тщательно накопленных монеток, не хихикала смущенно в ладошку, прося погадать на любимого. Феруза решительно забралась в повозку, уселась на хлипкий ящик и заявила:  
\- Помнишь меня? Я та девочка, которая вытянула Жрицу из твоей колоды. Я все обдумала. Я не собираюсь становиться такой, как моя матушка и ее подруги. Научи меня разговаривать с тароком. Я купила книгу, и выучила названия всех карт и всех мастей в твоей колоде. Я знаю, что они символизируют, но я… - Феруза запнулась, - но я понимаю, этого недостаточно. Я мало знаю, но я хочу узнать больше. Хочешь, я буду служить тебе? Мне не нужно платы, только научи меня.  
\- А знают ли твои отец и мать о том, что ты здесь? – Бабуля Гузлим даже вынула изо рта и отложила в сторону недожеванную корицу, и Феруза заметила, что все зубы гадалки целы и сидят на своих местах.  
\- Нет. Но это неважно. Ведь это моя жизнь, а не их.  
\- Есть ли у тебя братья и сестры? – неожиданно спросила старая гадалка.  
\- Старший брат и две младшие сестренки, - Феруза удивилась, но ответила.  
\- Подыскали ли твои родители тебе жениха? – допрос продолжался.  
\- Даже двоих, но ни один из них мне не по душе, - дернула плечом девушка. – Я хочу быть хозяйкой самой себе. Своему разуму и своему телу.  
\- А быть побитой камнями или сгореть за чародейство не хочешь? – подслеповатые глаза Бабули Гузлим, вечно полуприкрытые тяжелыми веками, внезапно распахнулись, плеснув золотистым огнем. – У гадалки нет пристанища, нет любимого и нет семьи. У нее есть только тарок и шепот в ночи. Есть неведомые страхи, подкрадывающиеся по ночам, и палки, летящие вслед. Никто не поверит тебе, но все будут выспрашивать у тебя правду и только правду – которая им совершенно ни к чему. Ты будешь одинока – всегда, всю жизнь. Никто не закроет твоих глаз, никто не вложит тебе в руку монету за переправу на Серые Равнины. Ты вправду хочешь этого, девушка? Или просто мечтаешь удивить подружек своими познаниями? Для этого достаточно и тех крох, что ты уже успела ссыпать в свой подол. Уходи, не тревожь старуху, доживающую последние дни…  
\- Ты уже сто лет доживаешь свой последний день, да никак дожить не можешь, - отрезала Феруза. – Лучше навсегда остаться одной, чем до конца дней превратиться в безмолвную вещь мужчины. Научи меня, госпожа Гузлим.  
Словно провернулось ржавое колесо, так смеялась старая Гузлим. Отсмеявшись же, шлепнула перед Ферузой карту:  
\- Рассказывай, что видишь и знаешь. Да подробно, девушка! Посмотрим, что ты сумела вычитать в своих книгах.  
Феруза сглотнула и принялась описывать изображение на потрескавшемся пергаменте, прошедшем через множество рук, прежде чем оказаться в кибитке Бабули Гузлим.  
Она не вернулась в свой дом, привычный и уютный, но казавшийся ей тюрьмой – ни в этот день, ни в следующий. Отец без труда разыскал ее, кричал на бабулю Гузлим и даже замахнулся на гадалку тяжелой дубинкой – но старуха глянула на него, и почтенный Мансур сник, как проколотый бычий пузырь.  
\- Ты хоть извещай нас с матерью, где ты и что с тобой, - потребовал он от упрямой дочери, поняв, что на ту не действуют ни уговоры, ни угрозы. И что, если он попробует силой увести Ферузу с собой и посадить под замок, та завтра же найдет способ улизнуть. – А ты – ты береги ее, слышишь?  
\- Я сберегу, - обещала Бабуля Гузлим. Старуха сдержала данное слово, стерегла Ферузу пуще наседки, хлопочущей над цыпленком – до того дня, когда Разлучительница всех собраний отыскала старую кибитку и взяла Гузлим за руку, уводя за собой. Люйли сжигают своих мертвых, и Феруза, глотая слезы, целый день собирала хворост, пытаясь соорудить погребальный костер – получившийся слишком маленьким и кривобоким. Мимо шел караван, возившуюся на обочине Ферузу окликнули, спросив, кого она хоронит. Караванщики знали Бабулю Гузлим и помогли ее воспитаннице. Костер догорел, выбросив последний сноп искр, а Феруза попросила разрешения присоединиться со своей кибиткой к каравану.  
Так молоденькая гадалка попала в Султанапур. Оттуда, по Дороге Королей, перебравшись через границу между Тураном и новоприобретенной немедийской провинцией Заморой – в Аренджун, из него – в Шадизар.  
Где и прижилась. Теперь она умела постоять за себя и привлечь клиентов. Она продала старую кибитку Гузлим и купила новый шатер, у нее было постоянное место на краю Каменного рынка. Ее побаивались, но к ней шли.  
Бабуля Гузлим хорошо выучила настырную девчонку, напросившуюся в ученицы старой люйли. Девчонку, так внимательно слушавшую всякое ее слово и пристально следившую за движениями коричневых дряхлых рук, быстро тасовавших колоду. Перемешивая будущее, прошлое и настоящее. Девочку, ставшую красивой девушкой с задумчивым и странным взглядом глаз цвета скорлупы неспелого ореха. Феруза ат’Джебеларик видела слишком многое, порой сама не желая того. Знаки, символы, беззвучные предостережения, то складывающиеся в единую картину мира, цельную и устрашающую, то рассыпающиеся звонкой грудой мозаичных осколков с бритвенно острыми краями. Паутина разноцветных нитей, протянутых от одного человека к другому, камешки, сдвигающие лавины, кошмарные призраки возможного, но не случившегося. Теперь Феруза слишком хорошо понимала предостережения Бабули Гузлим – но иси-Мансур выбрала свою дорогу и шла по ней. Шаг за шагом приближаясь к женщине, что ожидала ее прихода у запертых каменных врат, сжимая в руках золотые ключи и свиток познания.  
В мире было так много тайн и загадок, и люди были самой захватывающей и пугающей из них.  
Мир был так ужасен и прекрасен.  
В этом мире у Ферузы появились друзья и любимый – взбалмошный и непредсказуемый, но ничуть не боявшийся ее зловещей репутации.  
Но порой ее колода становилась такой холодной, что обжигала кончики пальцев. Как сейчас, когда она составляла расклад для гостя достопочтенного Назирата уль-Вади. Человека, носившего громкое и звучное имя Кебрадо лос Уракка, граф Ларгоньо из Зингары, столь привлекательного внешне, но смотревшего на Ферузу, как змея смотрит на беспечно порхающую по ветвям птицу. Неподвижно-ледяной взгляд тревожил гадалку, карты выскальзывали из пальцев, и рассказ становился не таким бойким, как обычно.  
К тому же она не могла толком разобраться в сложившейся картине. Символы противоречили друг другу, запутывая ее иносказаниями и образами, обманывая и злорадно посмеиваясь. В конце концов, разозлившись, Феруза взмахом руки смешала колоду, заявив:  
\- Ваше начинание неудачно, вот и все, что я могу сказать сейчас. Оно не оправдает ваших ожиданий и приведет совершенно не к тому исходу, на который вы рассчитываете. Платить не надо. Извините, господин уль-Вади. Вы же знаете – гадатели лишь повторяют вслух сказанное картами. Сейчас они молчат. Мне нечего больше добавить.  
Ее друзья маялись и переругивались на крыльце «Рубиновой лозы», ожидая, когда Феруза закончит сеанс и присоединится к ним. Солнце янтарной смолой стекало по крышам, город облегченно переводил дух, приветствуя сумерки и прохладу.

 

История 6. «Умеренность».  
«Хозяйка корчмы»  
Действующие лица: Лорна и Компания  
Размер: 1700 слов.

Есть мертвые солдаты. Иногда в их память складывают керны, насыпают курганы и складывают мрачные песни с названиями навроде «Штандарт шестого легиона».  
Есть те, кому повезло остаться в живых. Клянчащие подаяние калеки, всегда готовые поведать первому встречному, каково оно, стоять в шеренгах у стен Венариума. С легкостью пропивающие то, что им удается насобирать за день, ибо вино убивает память.  
А есть осуществившие заветную мечту всех вояк. Живые, здоровые, сохранившие свою долю армейских трофеев и сумевшие выгодно ее пристроить. Те, кто сейчас имеет полное право сидеть на крылечке, поплевывая в небо и с любезной ухмылкой посылая вербовщиков ко всем демонам.  
Лорна Бритунийка относилась к любимчикам переменчивой военной фортуны. Она уцелела во всех передрягах, скопив за время службы кругленькую сумму. Получив отпускное свидетельство и кошель с расписками, Лорна отправилась в Шадизар. Ей приглянулся этот шумный, неунывающий городишко, и она решила обзавестись здесь недвижимой собственностью. Своротив в ходе переговоров нос незадачливому посреднику и переломав руки его охранникам, решившим надуть наемницу, она стала законной владелицей трактира в Обманном переулке.  
Годы и ремесло наложили свой отпечаток на облик Лорны. Она родилась и выросла в суровом краю, где женщины сражались наравне с мужчинами, прошла несколько военных компаний – и совершенно не походила ни на почтенную матрону, ни на воинственную красотку-амазонку. Высокая, широкая в кости, с лошадиной физиономией и копной выгоревших на солнце светлых волос, манерами легионера в отставке и припрятанной под стойкой тяжелой дубинкой. Такой была Лорна из Пайрогии, хозяйка «Крысиной норы», корчмы с подачей блюд и комнатами в найм.  
Вскоре она нашла себе приятеля и компаньона, такого же наемника на покое, уроженца Нордхейма. Райгарх одним своим видом пресекал ссоры, грозившие перерасти в поножовщину, чинил сломанные столы и лавки, подметал двор, а Лорна стояла за стойкой, наполняла стаканы и чувствовала себя совершенно счастливой. Она никогда не мечтала ни о ферме, ни о куче пискливых детишек. Ей было хорошо именно здесь, где она могла перетирать оловянные кружки и спокойно созерцать коловращение пестрой жизни.  
К тому же ей посчастливилось найти хороших постояльцев. Ее трактир облюбовала шайка приятелей Аластора Дурного Глаза. Сперва они забегали к ней выпить и перекусить, потом Ши Шеламу пришла в голову идея сделать «Нору» постоянным жилищем – и компания заняла комнатушки под скошенной крышей, чему Лорна была только рада. Теперь имелось кому защитить ее собственность от погромов и отстоять ее интересы.  
Целыми днями компания пропадала по своим делам, к вечеру являясь с добычей, невероятными байками о своих и чужих похождениях, и ворохом городских новостей. Лорна ждала их возвращения – и с первого взгляда поняла, что-то нынче пошло неладно. То ли ее постояльцев потрепали, то ли на сей раз они умудрились плюхнуться в особо грязную и глубокую лужу. Не было слышно ни привычных шуточек, ни болтовни, ни подначек. Компания в мрачном молчании расселась вокруг стола, изучая следы от пивных кружек и глубоко вырезанные надписи.  
Подумав, Лорна откупорила кувшин белого туранского и добавила к нему миску соленой редьки. Подумала еще – и выставила на стол плетенку с мелкими сливами. Ши потянулся к лакомству, но тут же получил по рукам.  
\- Что будем делать? – задал самый насущный из вопросов Аластор. – Только по существу. Я знаю, вам всем не терпится принести Ши в жертву Сету, но сейчас с этим можно повременить. Есть идеи?  
\- Давайте подпалим дом, - Малыш подошел к делу со свойственной ему обстоятельностью.  
\- Правильно! – немедля поддержать его Ши. – Когда лучше всего тырить? В суматохе при переезде и на пожаре!  
\- Ага, и я могу побиться об заклад – в этой суматохе ты умудришься сесть прямиком на ловушку с отравленными шипами, - отмахнулся Альс. – Заткнись, Ши. Ты уже все сказал, спасибо тебе большое.  
\- Что стряслось-то? – Лорна украдкой потеребила приунывшую гадалку. Феруза вполголоса разъяснила сущность трудностей, и трактирщица сочувственно присвистнула. Обнести магика – задача воистину не из простых. Пожалуй, самое время откупорить второй кувшин, да побольше.  
\- Нам дали две декады, - по дороге к Альсу и его спутникам присоединились еще двое компаньонов, рыжий Хисс, неунывающий и склонный позубоскалить, и Джай Проныра, отличавшийся сумрачным и неразговорчивым нравом. Кэрли, подружка Хисса, шаталась неведомо где, и ее решили не ждать. – Что можно сделать за это время? Вот бы пристроить зоркие глаза и быстрые ноги в заветный особнячок…  
Приунывший Альс поднял голову, одобрительно хмыкнув:  
\- Уже неплохо. Но кого и как? Что мы вообще знаем об этом Рилерансе, кроме того, что он практикует некромагию и якобы оживляет мертвых?  
\- У нас в Киммерии за такие дела камень на шею вязали и в озере топили, - внес ценное дополнение Малыш. - Давайте все-таки его подпалим. Это благочинно и богоугодно.  
\- Но неразумно. Вдруг что-то пойдет не так? Если огонь перекинется на книги, которые мы должны вынести? – напомнил Хисс. – Тогда уль-Вади наши собственные шкуры пустит на переплеты и не поморщится.  
\- От этих ваших книг никакого проку. Только мертвяки заводятся, - наставительно изрек юнец с Полуночи. Аластор скривился, как от зубной боли:  
\- К плану поджога мы еще вернемся. Другие мысли есть?  
\- Зашьем Ши в шкуру карпашского леопарда, какие в передних ставят с подносом, - проворчал Джай. – Доставим домоправителю Рилеранса, якобы подарок от друзей по Гильдии. Ночью Ши выберется из шкуры и осмотрит, как там и что. Утром придем, скажем, что перепутали адреса, и заберем его.  
\- Он же в собственных ногах запутается, когда вылезать будет, - вздохнул Дурной Глаз. Ши оскорбленно надулся, но смолчал. – Отказать.  
\- А в особняк прислугу берут? – подала голос Феруза. – Я знаю несколько известных контор по предоставлению слуг по найму. Может, если мы приплатим, удастся пристроить Кэрли горничной?  
\- Мысль, - Хисс заглянул в кружку, с удивлением обнаружив, что та пуста. Сунулся в кувшин, тоскливо воззвал: - Ло-орна!  
\- Иду, - трактирщица бухнула на стол поднос с двумя новыми кувшинами и высказалась: - Женщину туда не возьмут. Я слышала, у Рилеранса в особняке вообще нет женщин – ни служанок, ни подружек, ни родственниц. Не терпит он их. У него только мужчины. А его кухаря, ас-Равди, я сперва сама нанять в «Нору» хотела, да передумала.  
\- Почему, Лорна? – Альс отмахнул рукой в сторону компании, веля приятелям замолчать, и пристально взглянул на тавернщицу. Та пожала широкими плечами:  
\- Всяк сходит с ума по-своему. Хурман ас-Равди родом из Турана и его тянет на молодых парней. Которые потом исчезают невесть куда. Мне не хотелось, чтобы о моем заведении ходили подобные дурные слухи.  
\- А которые с мужиками или с козлами блудят, тех у нас… - начал Малыш, терзаемый праведным возмущением. Хисс и Феруза зашипели на юнца с двух сторон. Альс напряженно размышлял, уставившись в столешницу.  
\- Нужен толковый доброволец, - наконец сурово заявил взломщик.  
\- Что вы на меня уставились? – Ши сделал шаг назад, в сторону спасительных дверей. – Я никогда! И ни за что! Вы свечку надо мной не держали, так что нечего тут! Я только с девчонками!  
\- Ши, - тоном, исполненным бесконечной усталости, произнес Аластор, - все знают, что ты побежишь за любым, кто потрясет перед тобой кошельком, и сделаешь для него все, что попросят. Неважно, какого он пола, возраста и каков собой с лица. Но мы тебя не виним, потому как на с рождения слабоумных зла не держат. Я сказал «толковый доброволец». Ты для столь деликатного поручения не годишься. Едва тебя притиснут в темном уголке, ты по доброте душевной и умственной скудости выболтаешь все наши планы.  
\- Пошли тогда Райгарха. Он вообще говорить не способен! – обиженно взвизгнул Ши.  
Вышибала «Норы», не вставая с табурета подле дверей, многозначительно хрустнул костяшками пальцев. Воришка осекся.  
\- Сдается мне, Райгарх придется там не ко двору, - еле сдерживая смех, предположил Хисс. – Ладно, Ши не подходит, Альсу идти невместно. Остаемся либо я, либо Джай. Метнем монетку на удачу или попросим Ферузу раскинуть карты?  
\- Пойду я, потому что тебя соплей можно перешибить, - изрек Джай. – Ты этого ас-Равди видел? Нет? А я видел. Это нордхеймский горный медведь, бритый налысо и ходящий на задних лапах. Если он на тебя полезет, ты вякнешь и испустишь дух прежде, чем он успеет приступить к делу.  
\- Не болтай о том, чего не знаешь! – возмутился Хисс, и тут же прикусил язык, сообразив, насколько двусмысленно прозвучали его слова.  
\- Выходит, мы чего-то о тебе не знаем? – мгновенно влез оживившийся Ши. – Хисс, слушай, за что тебя прозвали Змеиным Языком, если не секрет? Поделись с товарищами!  
Малыш выбросил руку и смазал Ши ладонью по затылку. Аргумент оказался недостаточно весомым, Ши отодвинулся подальше и продолжил разглагольствовать:  
\- А ты, Джай, столько лет прикидывался таким скромником! Но едва речь зашла о типе, любящем покувыркаться с симпатичными мальчиками, ты прям-таки рвешься в бой!  
\- Держите меня, не то я сейчас это трепло прирежу, - задетый за живое Джай протянулся за ножом.  
\- Уймитесь, мальчики, - Лорна водрузила на стол тарелку с закусками, добродушно заметив: – Ши, толку от тебя ни на грош, а писку целый ковш. Придержал бы ты язык, пока не укоротили. О деле надо думать, а не болтать попусту.  
\- Точно! – вскинулся Джай. – Прежде чем я туда пойду, надо обрубить Ши язык. Иначе он начнет трепаться на всех углах. Райгарх, Малыш, ну-ка придержите его!  
\- Да я – могила! – для пущей убедительности Ши зажал себе рот руками, невнятно пробубнив: - Если кто и разболтает, то не я! Не быть тебе, Джай, звездой Птичника и первым среди ночных фиалок!  
«Птичником» в Шадизаре именовали неприметную площадь, служившую местом встреч поклонников «любви легионеров». «Ночными фиалками» звались подростки и юнцы, зарабатывавшие этим промыслом себе на жизнь. Гулящие девицы с улицы Соблазнов и «фиалки» вели непрекращающуюся борьбу за клиентов, порой оканчивавшуюся схватками не на жизнь, а на смерть, с выбиванием зубов, выцарапыванием глаз и выдиранием кудрей.  
\- Лорна права, - положил конец препираниям Аластор. Оглядел свое маленькое воинство, чуть восприявшее духом: - Нам придется разыграть небольшой спектакль, дабы Джай точно сумел попасть в особняк – и его ни в чем бы не заподозрили. Я придумал, как нам поступить. Слушайте все сюда.  
Головы кружком сомкнулись над столешницей, зашептались невнятно и горячо. Лорна вернулась за стойку, мысленно посмеиваясь. О чем они только думают, чем они озабочены, ее молодые приятели. Строят планы, вынашивают замыслы, запускают колесики внутри колесиков. Их можно понять, у них вся жизнь впереди, им нужно завоевывать свое место под солнцем. В отличие от нее, которая уже достигла всего, о чем мечтала, обретя гармонию, о достижении которой с пеной у рта твердят философы. Лорна из Пайрогии прожила бурную жизнь, и теперь может с чистой совестью позволить себе отстраненно наблюдать за метаниями других. Они выкрутятся, не так, так эдак, им не впервой. Шаг за шагом, вырывая у судьбы кусочек за кусочком, они добьются своего.  
Как хорошо, что ей больше не нужно принимать участия в этой гонке.

История 7. «Жрец».

«Причиняя справедливость»  
Действующие лица: Эпиналь  
Размер: 1800 слов.

Шадизарский храм Возвышенного Просветления во имя Митры, Подателя Жизни, был одним из множества ему подобных, разбросанных по просторам земель Заката и Восхода, не отличаясь ничем особенным. В кладовых монахов не сыскалось ни единой подлинной или фальшивой реликвии, которую можно было бы с почетом проносить по улицам, собирая щедрые пожертвования. Не имелось при храме и достаточно красноречивого брата, чьи проповеди привлекали бы паству и опять же служили к увеличению пожертвований. Все, что имелось у митрианской общины – маленький храм с покосившейся колокольней, странноприимный дом да благотворительная ночлежка, где бродяги могли рассчитывать на краткую проповедь и миску горячей чечевичной похлебки.  
Митра, бог мудрецов, философов, звездочетов и вдохновенных свыше творцов, не пользовался здесь особенным спросом. Со своими бедами и радостями мужчины Шадизара предпочитали идти к Обманщику Белу, а женщины стайками поднимались на Ветреный холм, к всегда гостеприимно распахнутым воротам обители Госпожи Иштар.  
Дорога на Ветреный холм проходила как раз мимо храма Возвышенного Просветления, так что всякий день и ночь, с утра до вечера и с вечера до утра братия в оранжевых рясах смиренно наблюдала за тем, как судачащие горожанки проходят мимо, звеня украшениями и деньгами в кошельках.  
Митра и его последователи не слишком-то жаловали женщин, полагая их суетными, себялюбивыми и распутными созданиями. Митрианцы желали видеть женщин целомудренными, сдержанными и молчаливыми, а сестрам Иштар было все едино. Гулящие девицы из Квартала Соблазнов были лучшими подругами сестер и самыми верными последовательницами.  
Монахи скрипели зубами, смиренно варили опостылевшую чечевицу и напоминали себе, что на Серых Равнинах всем будет воздано по справедливости. Всем, всем без исключения, и той красотке, что давеча проехала мимо в роскошном паланкине – в особенности!  
Служители и служительницы двух самых почитаемых божеств вели тихую, но неустанную борьбу, а обыватели с интересом следили за ходом действий и делали ставки на победителя. Сестры Иштар постепенно одерживали верх и даже отсудили у братьев Митры участок с заброшенным садом, превратив его в ухоженный парк с беседками и фонтаном.  
Так обстояли дела в Шадизаре до прошлого лета. Все изменилось в день, когда по Дороге Королей из блистательной Тарантии Аквилонской в пыльный и прокаленный солнцем Шадизар прибыл досточтимый месьор Эпиналь. Приехал он в самом обыкновенном фургоне, запряженном четверкой мулов и нагруженном сундуками с книжной премудростью. Вид месьор Эпиналь имел утомленный и потрепанный жизнью, а летами перевалил за добрых полсотни. Всего примечательного в нем было – остро и хищно выставленный вперед тонкий нос, взгляд, как у меткого стрелка в цель, да хорошо подвешенный язык.  
А еще у его святости Эпиналя, как вскоре выяснилось, имелись весьма широкие полномочия, заверенные грамотами верховного жречества со всеми необходимыми печатями и подписями, и донельзя въедливый нрав. Месьор Эпиналь был искреннем радетелем за чистоту веры – из тех, что в прежние времена убеждали королей разрушать города до основания, неся истинную веру на острие клинка. Эпоха кровопролитий давно миновала, но собеседники месьора Эпиналя невольно ежились, видя в его руках незримый меч Правосудия, готовый вот-вот обрушиться на головы неверных.  
Легким мановением руки месьор Эпиналь разрушил относительно благополучное и тихое бытие обитателей храма Возвышенного Просветления. Он переворошил архивы, требуя отчета за всякое пожертвование и любую произведенную трату. Он довел до седых волос почтенного настоятеля, он превратил вяло тянущуюся вражду с иштарийками в настоящую войну, отспорив для обители не только сад, но и изрядный кусок земель Ветреного холма, он грозил напуганной пастве громами, молниями и карами небесными. Эпиналь даже порывался устроить показательный процесс по выявлению и изничтожению еретиков – братия еле-еле уговорила пламенного радетеля веры поумерить свой пыл. Тут ведь не Аквилония, тут Замора. Тронешь одного якобы еретика – сразу набежит десяток защитников с вилами и факелами. А то выйдет и хуже: вместо разгневанных обывателей явятся молчаливые и суровые громилы с-под руки квартального смотрящего. Им что святой храм, что бордель, что лавка – лишь бы налоги не забывали платить и не мешались под ногами. Настоятелю понадобилось очень много времени для того, чтобы втолковать почтенному месьору Эпиналю: в Шадизаре так дела не делаются. Начинать сезон охоты на еретиков – себе дороже. Всяк должен знать свое место и не пытаться прыгнуть выше головы. Дабы этой самой головы не лишиться.  
\- Сколь возмутительны нравы в этом городе! – фыркнул почтенный Эпиналь, в праведном негодовании потрясая жилистыми кулаками и едва не сокрушив любимую статуэтку настоятеля.  
В скором времени, однако, он нашел новое русло для своей кипучей энергии, неожиданно обретя изрядное количество единомышленников. Месьор Эпиналь развернул компанию по преследованию магиков Шадизара – особенно тех, кто не делал секрета из своей приверженности темной стороне Искусства.  
Очень быстро месьор Эпиналь сделался для колдунов хуже чирья на заднице и острой кости в горле. Его приверженцы, осмелевшие от безнаказанности и уверенные месьором Эпиналем в божественной поддержке, всячески отравляли жизнь магикам. Стоило почтенному колдуну появиться на улице, как воздух мгновенно наполнялся насмешками, летящими отбросами, дохлыми кошками и осколками кирпичей. Поначалу чародеи пытались гордо не обращать внимания на дерзкие выходки черни, но, как известно, терпением и снисходительностью колдуны никогда не отличались.  
Появились жертвы. Трудами месьора Эпиналя похороны несчастного бедолаги вылились в штурм обиталища чародея. Явившаяся городская стража разогнала правых и виноватых, однако в суматохе успели прибить кого-то из прислуги, а дом – разграбить. Месьор Эпиналь расхаживал петухом по курятнику. Настоятель храма Возвышенного Просветления украдкой молился Митре и всем его святым, с каждым днем все более настойчивее прося сотворить чудо и забрать бешеного старца из Шадизара. Пусть в пустыню отправляется, кочевникам проповедовать. У тех, говорят, нравы простые и незамысловатые: налетели под покровом ночи, помахали ятаганами да скрылись невесть куда. Почтенного Эпиналя потом причислят к лику святых, безвинно павших за веру истинную. И всем будет хорошо.  
Но боги оставались глухи, а месьор Эпиналь продолжал искушать судьбу. Даже сейчас, в полуденный час, когда все живое прячется в тень, а торговцы закрывают лавки и собираются в таверне, пропустить стаканчик вина со льдом – так вот, даже в этот одуряюще жаркий полуденный час неугомонный старец проповедовал во дворе обители, собрав вокруг себя немалую толпу. Настоятель от души надеялся, что почтенного Эпиналя хватит солнечный удар, но тот скакал шустрым воробышком, а его пронзительный голос эхом отражался от краснокирпичных стен просторного внутреннего двора:  
\- Доколе, вопрошаю я вас, терпеть нам на земле отцов наших зловонные и гнусные порождения тьмы ночной, место коим лишь на очищающем костре да в неосвященной земле? Доколе, братья и сестры мои, будем губить души наши соседством с проклятыми чернокнижниками, похищающими детей наших и растлевающими умы молодежи?  
Толпа откликалась оратору нестройным, но дружным ворчанием. Настоятель сплюнул, помянул Сета Чревоходящего и всех змеенышей его, и с треском захлопнул окно.  
Не помогло. Голос Эпиналя обладал способностью проникать даже сквозь толстые ставни.  
\- Воистину глаголю вам: нет у злодеятелей и чернокнижников власти над вами! Во имя Всеединого и Лучезарного надлежит вам в едином порыве, плечом к плечу, выступить против заполонивших ваш город отпрысков порока, нанеся очистительный удар и избавившись от скверны!  
Для единого порыва и очистительного удара сегодня, похоже, было слишком жарко. Сборище одобрило намерения месьора Эпиналя свистом и криками, но хвататься за топоры и мчаться наводить справедливость не торопилось. Похоже, радетель за дело веры, в очередной раз смахнув пот с плешивой макушки, тоже осознал этот невеселый факт. Призвав слушателей к умеренности и благоразумию, а также многозначительно напомнив, что щедро дающему воздастся по делам его, бойкий старец, кряхтя, сполз с валуна, служившего ему подобием трибуны.  
К вдохновенному проповеднику немедля присунулась некая малоприметная личность, настойчиво затеребила за рукав хламиды и зашептала на ухо. До стоящих рядом обывателей долетали лишь разрозненные реплики:  
\- …Митрой Всеведущим клянусь, днями приехал!  
\- …со смотрящим Нарикано толковал, и с приближенными его…  
\- …за что купил – за то и продаю!  
\- …и Рилеранса поминали через слово…  
\- …согласился, конечно! Это ж уль-Вади, а толковые воры уль-Вади в просьбах не отказывают.  
\- …верительных грамот в руках не держал, но сам слышал - величали графом и его светлостью…  
\- …век благодати не видать!  
\- Вот, значит, как, - тоном, не предвещавшим ничего хорошего, изрек месьор Эпиналь, выслушав гонца. – Значит, такие дела. Что ж, не молитвою единой сильны истинно верующие, но такодже буквою закона и силою его. Расходитесь, добрые люди, возвращайтесь к трудам своим, и да пребудет с вами милость Митры. Я же без промедления отправлюсь туда, где почитают закон не божеский, но людской, дабы заручиться поддержкою блюстителей сил порядка. Посох мне!  
С разных сторон Эпиналю услужливо протянули не меньше десятка посохов. Выбрав наиболее увесистый и завершающийся острым медным штырем, вдохновенный борец с чернокнижием, сверкая лысиной, устремился в неведомые дали.  
Толпа потихоньку расходилась. Звякали монетки, бросаемые в бочонок для подаяний. Настоятель осторожно приоткрыл окно и выглянул, с несказанным облегчением убедившись, что неугомонный месьор Эпиналь отправился портить жизнь кому-то другому. Нечего удивляться, что из Аквилонии его выслали в такое захолустье. Поразительнее другое – как месьор Эпиналь вообще умудрился дожить до столь преклонных лет? Нет, никто не спорит, и веру надо укреплять, и с чернокнижием бороться весьма богоугодно и полезно, но… Месьор Эпиналь не был глупцом, однако относился к числу тех ревнителей веры, которые, дай им возможность, будут сеять справедливость и истину направо и налево. Настоятель же предпочел, чтобы все оставалось, как есть. Община храма Возвышенного Просветления жила своим маленьким мирком и не стремилась к бОльшему. А месьор Эпиналь никому не давал покоя. Жужжал, как назойливая муха над ухом. Зудел, требовал, нарушал неписанные законы, которые всех устраивали – и все во имя чего? Столько разглагольствований и шума – но почему-то никто ни разу видел месьора Эпиналя подле котлов с овсянкой и чечевицей, или в лечебнице, или в ночлежке. Вечно он в толпе, вечно призывает куда-то идти и кого-то ниспровергать, вместо того, чтобы заняться делом, истинно подобающим достойному служителю Светозарного.  
«Не доведет он нас до добра, ой, не доведет», - огорченно подумал настоятель. Ему совершенно не улыбалось на старости лет покидать уютную и обжитую келью, и перебираться куда-то еще. Он мечтал дожить до заката своих дней здесь, в этом городе, всякую весну созерцая цветение миндаля, а всякую осень – сбор урожая с персиковых деревьев. Но месьору Эпиналю не было никакого дела до чужих скромных мечтаний.  
Почтенный служитель Митры мерил неширокими, но поспешными шагами улицы и перекрестки квартала Скена. Задерживаясь лишь для того, чтобы отеческим словом попрекнуть зазевавшуюся гулящую девицу или взмахами посоха разогнать группку игроков в зернь и «три скорлупки». Уже в тонкости изучившие крутой нрав месьора Эпиналя обыватели, заслышав частый стук посоха по камням, предпочитали заранее юркнуть в укрытие. Шадизарские обыватели за словом в карман никогда не лезли, но выдерживать праведный и неукротимый натиск разъяренного слуги Митры им было не по силам. Даже двое праздно торчавших на углу громил из местной шайки, завидев приближение старца, предпочли юркнуть за двери винной лавки и опасливо выглядывали оттуда, провожая удаляющего проповедника.  
Месьор Эпиналь направлялся к улице Ратай, что служит незримой границей между Скеной и Ночной Пустошью. Туда, где за невысоким забором, обильно утыканным ржавыми наконечниками копий и осколками битых кувшинов, выстроились неровным квадратом пять на редкость уродливых зданий. Здесь, за воротами, украшенными вставшим на дыбы драконом, находились казармы Сыскной Когорты – нововведения, придуманного умниками из немедийских военных штабов с несбыточной целью навести порядок в буйном протекторате. Заправлял Когортой месьор Рендер, Рекифес Рендер, известный среди обывателей как Немедийская Чума.  
Именно к нему, последовательно запугав караульных на воротах, вестовых в приемной и трех письмоводителей перед кабинетом, и прорвался неутомимый поборник справедливости из митрианского храма.

 

История 8. «Справедливость».

«Буква и дух»  
Действующие лица: Рекифес Рендер, Эпиналь.  
Размер: 2000 слов.

У его светлости, верховного дознавателя Рекифеса Рендера, болела голова. С утра и до вечера, тупой пульсирующей болью, от которой не помогали ни настой кошачьего корня и ивовой коры, ни заговоренный амулет, ни завернутый в тряпку лед, капающий тягучей влагой. Боль стихала и приходила сызнова, накатывая темной волной, и в такие мгновения месьору Рекифесу очень хотелось умереть. Но потом становилось немного полегче, на ум приходили воспоминания о долге перед Империей и соображениях чести, подкрепленные настойчивыми мыслями о том, что сдаться – значит, признать себя побежденным этим треклятым городом. Его светлость переводил дух, орал на того из подчиненных, кто оказывался под рукой, требовал сводки Когорты за минувший день и обреченно погружался в вязкое болото рутины. Порой дознавателю казалось: он ведет безнадежное сражение с той сказочной тварью, у которой на месте отрубленной головы вырастают аж три новых. Стоило ему отправить какую-нибудь шайку в полном составе за решетку и на рудники Соленых озер, в квартале тут же появлялись три шайки взамен, еще хуже и свирепее предыдущей. Путем долгих и опасных усилий ему удавалось проследить пути караванов с желтым лотосом и перекрыть их – но уже к следующей луне саркастичные верблюды, груженые тюками желтой пыльцы, вышагивали новой дорогой.  
А из Бельверуса неумолимо требовали докладов, отчетов о достигнутых успехах и убедительных объяснений тому, отчего в городе до сих пор еще не наведен образцовый порядок.  
Короткими и душными ночами к Рекифесу Рендеру приходили сладостные видения. Вот он, зловеще хохоча, поджигает Шадизар со всех четырех концов и в свете очистительного пламени строчит на колене итоговый отчет о том, что порядок в Шадизаре воцарился отныне и навсегда – за полным уничтожением рассадника пороков и грехов.  
К сожалению, грустно напоминал здравый смысл, в столице вряд ли одобрят такое обхождение с недавно приобретенной провинцией. Да, он может спалить Шадизар, получив от этого несказанное удовольствие. Воспоминания об этом счастливом мгновении будут скрашивать все оставшиеся дни его жизни, которые месьор Рендер проведет в должности коменданта самой отдаленной и заброшенной крепости на рубежах Пограничья.  
Горожане отнюдь не стремились облегчить душевные скорби верховного дознавателя. Напротив, они только и стремились их усугубить – к примеру, священнослужители, которым полагалось быть образцом и примером благочестия, не придумали ничего лучшего, как затеять свару. Завалив Дознавательную Управу доносами и кляузами друг на друга. Митрианцы жаловались на сестер Иштар, последовательницы Богини – на дев Дэркето, поклонницы безумной красотки – на адептов Эрлика Восьмирукого, а те в свое оправдание клялись, что спутали храм дев Дэркето с обычным борделем.  
И все, включая обывателей, хором обвиняли в невыразимых и ужасных преступлениях городских колдунов – хотя не могли подкрепить свои обвинения ни одним убедительным доказательством. Предводительствовал истребительным походом месьор Эпиналь, та еще колючка в заднице. Судя по доносившимся из приемной протестующим восклицаниям, он опять явился в Управу – и наверняка опять с новой идеей.  
\- Кого там принесло? – не выдержав, рявкнул месьор Рекифес. В щель между створками всунулся младший секретарь, выглядевший несчастным более обыкновенного:  
\- Пришли уль-Айяз с… с задержанным… и еще месьор Эпиналь.  
\- Давай их всех сюда, - обреченно распорядился дознаватель.  
Последователь Митры пожаловал первым, высокомерно постукивая посохом. Следом за ним ввалился, грузно переваливаясь на кривых ногах, старший письмоводитель и великий знаток уличных нравов Шетаси уль-Айяз, цепко удерживавший за локоть ослепительно рыжую красотку. Вид у девицы был потрепанный и несчастный, и, едва переступив порог, она трогательно заверещала:  
\- Ваша светлость, не погубите!..  
\- Привет, Огонек, - отмахнулся Рекифес. – Ну-ка прикрой пастишку. Месьор Эпиналь, вам придется обождать... Шетаси, какого ляда? Это ж дело медного сикля не стоит, Огонька мы все знаем, как облупленного. Ты зачем его сюда притащил? В Алронг его, самое ему там место!  
\- Кхе, - с достоинством изрек уль-Айяз. Месьор Эпиналь с понятным удивлением в подслеповатых глазах уставился на рыжую девицу, явно озадачившись вопросом, кто перед ним, мужчина или женщина? – Тут такая, извольте видеть, карусель вышла, иначе разве стал бы я беспокоить вашу светлость по пустякам... Иду это я через Ламлам, значок убрал, само собой. Это тело подпирает собою таверну «Скрещенные ключи», зазывно эдак улыбится и ручкой машет. При том, что «Ключи» - не его территория, то есть делать Огоньку там совершенно нечего. Я подхожу, и что же? Тело, глядя ясным взором, предлагает мне свои похабные услуги за двадцать талеров. Смотрю я на тело попристальнее, и что вижу? Что оно вышло на промысел, по самые уши нанюхавшись лотосу!  
\- Это неправда…. – жалобно вякнула – или все же вякнул? – Огонек.  
\- Огонек, - чуть подавшись вперед, проникновенно вопросил Рекифес: - Скажи-ка, милочка, по доброте душевной и старому знакомству, где это ты разжилась лотосом? Только не ври, что уже год в глаза понюшки не видел. Будь ты в здравом уме, ты что, не признал бы почтенного уль-Айяза?  
\- Ничего не знаю, - Огонек, тряся рыжими лохмами, нервно затоптался на месте.  
\- Тогда на выбор, - голосом, исполненным искреннего сочувствия, продолжал месьор Рендер: - Ты героически молчишь, отказываясь выдать, где и у кого прикупил зелья, получаешь свои двадцать горячих и отправляешься на две декады в Алронг – если судья попадется добрый да отзывчивый, и не обратит внимания на твои прошлые подвиги. В Алронге сотоварищи по камере первым делом задирают тебе юбчонку, и обнаруживают там – что?  
Огонек хлюпнула носом и трагически прижала руки к накладному бюсту.  
\- Или ты мне сейчас все рассказываешь, как на исповеди – у нас тут и жрец имеется, кстати говоря – и под бдительным присмотром почтенного Шетаси отправляешься к Молчаливым Сестрам. Мыть полы, перебирать чечевицу, ухаживать за болящими и отучаться от пагубной отравы. Отучить тебя быть шлюхой, к сожалению, никто не в состоянии. Итак, моя милая?  
\- Вечно ваша светлость все на свой лад вывернет, - проворчал Огонек. – Ладно, ладно, Монашки будут посимпатичнее тюремщиков Алронга.  
\- Я знал, что мы договоримся, - пристукнул кулаком по столу месьор Рендер. – Шетаси, возьми это тело под ручку, отведи куда-нибудь и пусть оно тебе изольет душу. Да в подробностях!  
\- Слушаюсь, ваша милость! – браво пристукнул растоптанными каблуками уль-Айяз, увлекая поддельную красотку за собой. На пороге та обернулась, послав дознавателю обольстительную, как ей думалось, улыбку.  
\- Какое омерзительное и растленное создание! – месьора Эпиналя передернуло.  
\- Кто, Огонек? – рассеянно переспросил Рекифес. – Не сказал бы. Его вина лишь в том, что у него ветер в голове. Но у него имеются глаза и уши, он многое знает и частенько делится с нами. Конечно, следуя букве закона, его давно стоило бы отправить на Соленые озера – но где мне взять столь толкового осведомителя?... Итак, месьор Эпиналь, чем вызвано ваше праведное негодование на сей раз?  
\- Осознанием того, что во вверенный вам город прибыл закосневший в пороках своих жулик и мошенник! – не замедлил с ответом почтенный Эпиналь.  
\- Еще один. Вдобавок к уже имеющемуся здесь обширному набору, - уточнил верховный дознаватель. – Который именно?  
\- Тот, что имеет нахальство именовать себя незаконно присвоенным титулом и именем Кебрадо лос Уракки, графа Ларгоньо! – с немалым пафосом и плохо скрываемой застарелой ненавистью произнес, как выплюнул, месьор Эпиналь. – Мне доподлинно известно, что никакой он не граф и не имеет ни малейшего отношения к семейству лос Уракка, а бумаги ему наверняка выправили на Ишлазе, если не в «Золотом пере», то у Резобарры в «Камнях и книгах»!  
\- А я и не знал, что Резобарра занялся подделкой верительных грамот, - Рекифес притянул к себе растрепанную книгу, сделав пометку на краю относительно чистого листа. – То есть в беседе с ним я могу сослаться на ваши сведения, почтенный Эпиналь?  
\- Э-э… лучше не стоит, - бойкий старец смешался и смутился.  
\- Тогда чего вы от меня хотите? – перешел к сути дела Рекифес Рендер – зная, что в противном случае он обречен выслушивать горячую, но не совсем внятную проповедь.  
\- Чтобы вы исполнили свой долг, арестовав упомянутого самозванца лос Уракку и отправив его за решетку!  
\- По какому обвинению? – осведомился Рендер.  
\- В присвоении чужого имени и… и… - Эпиналь судорожно задергал руками, от негодования не находя подходящих слов.  
\- Эдак мне три четверти города посадить придется, - меланхолично заметил месьор Рекифес. – Потому как они все присвоили себе чужие имена, а то и прозвища, и ничего – живут… У вас есть какие-нибудь доказательства сказанному, месьор Эпиналь – ну, кроме вашего слова?  
\- Он чернокнижник, чароплет, мошенник и явился сюда, вынашивая черные замыслы! – Эпиналя аж подбросило на казенном табурете. – Он есть само зло в человечьем обличье!  
\- И что с того? – поскучнел голосом месьор Рекифес.  
\- Как – что?! – старец вцепился в свой посох, как утопающий в соломинку. – Разве не в этом состоит ваш долг – в пресечении злодеяний и уличении виновных?  
\- Вот именно, в пресечении и уличении, - дотошно напомнил верховный дознаватель. – Упомянутый же вами человек пока не совершил ничего, за что я мог бы обрушить на него кару нашей расшатанной махины правосудия... Вы мне, месьор Эпиналь, лучше разъясните вот какой казус, - он пошелестел бумагами в поисках нужной, - отчего вы, лично вы, вместо спасения душ и распространения благодати, занимаетесь деяниями, в точности характеризуемыми статьями Королевского Кодекса 13 и 14, раздел три, «О жреческих обязанностях», как подстрекательство, а также статья 20, распространение заведомо клеветнических сведений?  
Месьор Эпиналь побагровел ликом. Взял себя в руки, выпрямился и ответил с наивозможным достоинством:  
\- Зрю я в словах своих не клевету, но правду истинную, коей служу денно и нощно, не щадя самого живота своего и бдительным оком взирая за неправедными…  
\- То есть оргию, которую давеча учинили служительницы Иштар, вы видели самолично? Может, даже принимали в ней участие? – хмыкнул Рендер. – Почтенный Эпиналь, послушайте доброго совета – уймитесь. Не расшатывайте стены в нашем доме, они и так держатся на честном слове. Иштарийки сделали много хорошего для города, и я не собираюсь закрывать их обитель на основании ваших доносов. Мать-настоятельница Сехметта – достойная женщина. Мне не по душе ваши намерения вывалять ее имя и ее веру в грязи.  
\- Я опоздал, эта змея и прохиндейка вас подкупила, - скорбно изрек месьор Эпиналь.  
\- Ни в коем разе и ни единым талером. Но я вижу ее дела и вижу ваши, с позволения сказать, деяния…  
\- Да кто дал вам право решать и судить? Вам неведома истина, вы не узнаете ее, даже если столкнетесь на площади лицом к лицу! – возмущенно взвизгнул Эпиналь. Верховный дознаватель пожал плечами, рассеянно погладил по спине свернувшегося на краю стола позолоченного дракона с короной на голове и скипетром в лапах:  
\- Я делаю то, ради чего меня сюда прислали. Мне, как и вам, не по душе этот зловонный и продажный городишко. Будь моя воля, я спалил бы его, а пепелище засыпал солью. Но я должен поддерживать здесь порядок, защищая невинных и карая виноватых – лишь в том случае, когда они действительно виновны и неповинны. Я слышал, меня тут уже успели прозвать Чумой – ну так я ей и стану. Чума не делает разницы между богатыми и бедными. Перед ней все едины, она жестока, но справедлива по сути своей. От нее нельзя откупиться, нельзя убежать, нельзя уговорить и улестить. Пусть я всего лишь человек, облеченный властью – но я добьюсь того, чтобы закон здесь стал тем, чем ему положено быть – мерой весов, а не дубиной. Или сдохну, пытаясь, - месьор Рекифес Рендер сам не ожидал от себя подобного красноречия.  
Эпиналь таращился на него со смешанным выражением грусти и сочувствия на морщинистом лике. Убедившись, что дознаватель все сказал, старец поднялся, хмуро подведя итог беседы:  
\- То есть Уракку вы арестовывать не станете?  
\- Без доказательств – не стану, - подтвердил Рекифес.  
\- Ну и пес с ним. Благослови тебя Светозарный, сын мой, и так далее, и тому подобное… - месьор Эпиналь подхватил посох и заторопился к выходу. Верховный дознаватель вернулся к россыпям бумаг, с облегчением отметив – головная боль прошла. Пусть ненадолго, но в этой жизни учишься наслаждаться и малыми радостями. А почетный Эпиналь пусть портит жизнь кому-то другому.  
На всякий случай Рендер кликнул секретаря, приказав отыскать и собрать воедино все сведения о личности, именующей себя графом Ларгоньо из Зингары.  
Почтенный же Эпиналь, спешно выйдя во двор Дознавательной Управы, завел разговор со скучающими караульными. Ожидая, пока к воротам не подойдут уль-Айяз и сопровождаемый им Огонек. Почтенный Эпиналь тут же, как клещ, впился в старшего письмоводителя, уверяя того, что пребывание в общине Молчаливых Сестер отнюдь не послужит укреплению нравственного стержня в душе заблудшего Огонька, но, напротив, только повредит этой неустойчивой душе. Вот если бы наказание отбывалось в митрианской обители…  
\- Сколько дадите, святой отец? – перебил уль-Айяз. Достойному блюстителю совершенно не хотелось тащиться по жаре на другой конец города, и было все едино, куда пристроить задержанного. Огонек рассказал все, что знал – ну так пусть катится на восемь сторон света.  
Сошлись на десяти талерах. Огонек запротестовал было, но схлопотал от Шетаси снисходительную затрещину и примолк. Засим они и разошлись: почтенный уль-Айяз направился в ближайшую таверну, а Эпиналь, на удивление ловко препятствовавший всем попыткам Огонька сделать ноги – к храму Возвышенного Просветления.

 

История 9. «Любовники».

«Коварство и любовь»  
Действующие лица: Ши Шелам, Малыш, Юнра.  
Размер: 2100 слов.

\- …И, когда он произнес последнее из круга заклинаний, окропив алтарь кровью невинной жертвы, образы на фреске ожили. Чудовище разинуло клыкастую пасть, ревя и хлеща себя хвостом по бокам, амазонка же прицелилась в магика из лука, - Альс сделал паузу, чтобы перевести дыхание и отхлебнуть из подсунутого кубка. Слушатели нервно зашептались, требуя продолжения истории.  
\- Дальше-то что? Что дальше было? – Ши оказался самым нетерпеливым и неспособным держать язык за зубами.  
\- Дальше? – Аластор прищурился. – Маг воззвал к амазонке: «Прекраснейшая из живших на земле женщин, Фестия, не убивай меня – или убей, но прежде выслушай! В детстве я слышал легенды о тебе и был навсегда очарован ими. Много лет потратил я, изыскивая способ вернуть тебя в мир живых, и вот, наконец, моя мечта свершилась! Протяни же руку, воительница, и я вырву тебя из оков камня и плена стершихся красок! Ты снова будешь жить, совершать подвиги и…»  
«Что ты сказал, несчастный, как ты назвал меня?» – нарисованная героиня опустила лук, и лик ее исказился скорбью.  
«Фестией, - опешил маг. – Так именовали тебя хроники и летописи. Эта фреска – единственное твое подлинное сохранившееся изображение. Ее название начертано в углу, вон там, она называется «Побеждающая Фестия»…  
«Идиот! – в гневе зарычала амазонка. – Мое имя – Гесиона, а Фестия…»  
Ничего больше она добавить не успела – чудовище прыгнуло ей на спину и одним ударом лапы оторвало голову. Настоящая дымящаяся кровь хлынула со старой фрески, заливая грязные плиты давно покинутого святилища. Стена покрылась тысячами трещин, когда монстр разорвал ее своими стальными когтями и спрыгнул на пол.  
«А Фестией звалась я, - сладчайшим из девичьих голосов сказало чудовище. – И я сотнями убивала героев и охотников за моей шкурой, ибо это доставляло мне несказанное удовольствие. Может, я не так хороша собой, как человеческая девица, но я куда могущественней и чары мои не утратили сил. К тому же она мертва, а я – нет».  
\- И что же сделал маг – повернулся и с воплями бросился бежать? – предположила Феруза.  
\- Нет, - мотнул головой Дурной Глаз. – Для начала он посмотрел на клыки и когти Фестии. На ее сверкающую чешую, от которой отскакивали стрелы и мечи, на ее мускулы и хвост со скорпионьим жалом. Вспомнил все, что читал о ней – и свою жизнь, потраченную на составление заклятья, способного оживить нарисованную фигуру. Маг взглянул в сияющие зеленью глаза чудовища, увидев в них отражение себя, и махнул рукой, сказав: «Почему бы и нет, в конце концов? Я влюбился в легенду, а она оказалась не такой, как я себе представлял. Не вешаться же мне из-за этого? Пойдем со мной, Фестия. Может, мы не покорим мир, но заставим его как следует встряхнуться!» Они вышли из старого храма и пошли вдвоем по пыльным дорогам, из города в город, из страны в страну, оставляя после себя смерть и ужас, но храня верность друг другу. Если кому из вас доведется когда-нибудь попасть в Ианту Офирскую, не поленитесь, сходите в храм Иштар Торжествующей. Там в левом пределе сохранилась замечательная фреска с изображением магика Аззамита и Фестии. Говорят, конец своей жизни они провели в Ианте, ибо жрицы признали их любовь угодной пред ликом богини и дали убежище, когда весь мир ополчился против них. Мораль же сей истории такова, - Альс состроил многозначительную физиономию: - Коли не хочешь разгневать женщину и стать ее врагом до конца дней своих – никогда ей не отказывай. Ибо даже с истинным чудовищем можно найти общий язык – но вот мой язык пересох, а ум иссяк, так что больше историй на сегодня не будет.  
\- У-у-у, - разочарованно протянули слушатели.  
\- Ничего не «у-у», - пресекла возмущение Феруза. – Хорошего понемногу. Быть того не может, чтобы у вас не сыскалось иного занятия, чем торчать здесь и слушать сказки!  
\- Дорогая, я еще не настолько устал и не разваливаюсь на части, чтобы… - попытался вмешаться Аластор.  
\- А я сказала – будет на сегодня! – заупрямилась гадалка. Спорить с ней никто не решился. Посетители «Уютной норы» потянулись к выходу, расплачиваясь за съеденное и выпитое. Альс и Феруза, продолжая препираться, но при этом обнимаясь, поднялись по узкой лестнице наверх. Косившийся им вслед Ши мимолетом отметил: Аластор совсем не против того, чтобы женщина распоряжалась его жизнь и временем. Эта парочка может сколько угодно переругиваться и ссориться, но во всем городе не сыщешь пары, которая была бы столь искренне и крепко привязана друг к другу. Причем – и это было редчайшим случаем, достойным занесения в городские хроники! – деньги не имели к этому ни малейшего отношения. Ибо что есть любовь в Шадизаре – товар, что продается и покупается наравне с прочими. Есть товар штучный, редкий и драгоценный, есть дешевый и доступный для всех, а есть Дурной Глаз и Феруза.  
А еще на свете есть такой Ши Шелам, воплощение невезения. У которого нет денег на покладистых девушек с Ак-Сорельяны, улицы Тысячи Соблазнов. Которому указала на дверь Юнра Тавилау, наследница всех богатств торгового дома Тавилау – ее чопорной родне, видите ли, пришлись не по душе манеры и нрав Ши. Они постоянно беспокоятся о том, как бы он чего не спер – и как бы не воспользовался наивностью Юнры. Наивная девственница, ха! Да у младшей Тавилау счеты вместо сердца и грифельная доска с подсчетами доходов и расходов вместо души!  
Оскорбленный женской неверностью Ши, прихватив с собой нежно побулькивающий кувшин («С тебя три талера!» - крикнула вслед Лорна), убрался на крыльцо. Страдать. Пусть некоторые в комнате на втором этаже сколь угодно разнообразно мнут простыни, исполняя «Танец тюльпанов», играя в «Ашореми идет за полог» и объясняются друг другу в высоких чувствах. Он никуда больше отсюда с места не сдвинется. Да провались они, все женщины мира!  
Как назло, во дворе Ши поджидало иное искушение. Даже не подозревающее о том, что являет собой сущий соблазн для глаз Ши. Ибо, стоило бы Малышу хотя бы заподозрить приятеля в подобных неблагочинных устремлениях, юнец высказался бы со всей варварской определенностью. Подмел бы тушкой Ши двор, а остатки утопил в выгребной яме поназади таверны.  
«Почему мир так несправедлив? – сидя на прогретых солнцем ступеньках, Ши Шелам мрачно созерцал, как Райгарх и Малыш увлеченно пытаются выбить дух из друг друга, орудуя тяжелыми дубинками. – Я ведь так немного прошу от жизни. Малышу ведь без разницы, кого иметь, девицу или парня, а мне… Мне было бы так хорошо – ну хотя бы один-единственный разок! Да вот беда – я понятия не имею, как растолковать этой орясине, что именно я от него хочу. Причем так, чтобы он не взбесился после первых же слов. Все они там, в своей Киммерии, поголовно сумасшедшие. Сношают овец, вырубают женщин из камня, поклоняются мертвому богу и безумной воительнице с окровавленным топором наперевес. Но, как только речь заходит о том, чтобы приласкать по-быстрому хорошего парня – так сразу в кусты и орать: «Нет, нет, ни за что!» Сколько людей в Шадизаре щедро бы мне заплатили за то, что Малышу может достаться совершенно бесплатно! Просто так. Просто потому, что он мне приглянулся. Я хочу знать, какова на ощупь его грива. Хочу увидеть его улыбку – и вызнать, способен ли он вообще улыбаться. Хочу увидеть его спящим. Хочу и ничего не могу этим поделать. Потому что боги слепили меня таким – должно быть, в тот день им хотелось посмеяться».  
Дубинки соударялись с громким и четким стуком, словно гвозди в крышку гроба заколачивали. На крыльцо, с важностью волоча за собой длинный хвост, выползла Райгархова любимица, здоровенная пустынная ящерица по кличке Мириама. Уселась, раздувая горло и взъерошив изумрудно-золотой чешуйчатый гребень. Ши мучился телесным томлением, созерцая перемещения Малыша по двору. Следя за порывистыми, исполненными непривычной звериной грации движениями, за поворотом головы, за мимолетно вспыхивающими в светло-голубых зрачках юнца искорками азарта. Растравляя себе душу едким зельем, обжигающим похлеще алхимического «алого дракона», грезя наяву и не забывая прихлебывать из кувшина.  
Урок завершился неуловимым в своей стремительности выпадом Райгарха – от которого Малыш ушел кульбитом через голову. Эффект был подпорчен тем, что на выходе из кувырка юнец, не рассчитав, свалился в разбитый Лорной небольшой фонтан. Райгарх довольно заржал, сообщил Малышу, что тот еще не безнадежен, и ушел помогать хозяйке таверны – то есть околачиваться поблизости и убеждать Лорну не стоять весь вечер за стойкой, а прикрыть корчму и отправиться на прогулку.  
Малыш, тряся мокрой гривкой, протопал к крыльцу, и, аккуратно отодвинув Мириаму, плюхнулся рядом с Ши. Ящерица немедля взобралась юнцу на плечо. Невесть почему он ей приглянулся.  
\- Ши, чего такой смурной? Долги замучили, брюхо пучит или то и другое вместе?  
\- Очень смешно, - огрызнулся Ши. – Сам додумался или подсказал кто?  
Малыш пропустил колкость мимо ушей, поерзал на ступеньке, явно не зная, как поступиться к разговору. Ши невольно сглотнул, глядя, как прозрачные капли скатываются по жилистому плечу и вниз, по длинной руке.  
\- Ши, мне нужен твой совет, - наконец напрямую брякнул юнец. – Я тут познакомился с девушкой…  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, встретил симпатичную овечку, привезенную из твоих родных гор, и собираешься ее купить? Вряд ли Лорна разрешит тебе держать живность в комнате, - уныло съязвил Ши. Да что за невезение такое, теперь и Малыш подался на охоту за юбками, а был такой славный замкнутый мальчик…  
\- Ши, я знаю, у тебя язык без костей и подвешен посредине, чтобы трепать им с двух сторон, но что мне делать? - в кои веки Малыш проявил начатки разума и не стал лезть в драку. – Она здешняя, я чужак. Я помог ей в беде. Она сказала, что благодарна и будет рада увидеть меня снова. Я понимаю – это были просто вежливые слова, они ровным счетом ничего не значат. Но она обещала завтра к полудню ждать меня возле Конного Поля. Может, она просто посмеялась? Ши, скажи, как мне поступить?  
\- Кто хоть твоя загадочная незнакомка? – через силу поинтересовался Ши.  
\- Ее зовут Серамис, - с готовностью ответил Малыш. - Она из Квартала куртизанок, но… но это неважно.  
\- Изрядно ж тебя проняло, коли ты готов простить гулящей девице ее ремесло, - признал воришка.  
\- Серамис куртизанка, а не какая-то гулящая! – оскорбился за свою подружку юнец.  
\- Всего-то разницы: визит к ней обходится не в три асса, а в полста талеров, клиентов она принимает не в грязной подворотне, а в чистенькой комнате, и умеет не только расставлять ноги, но еще и поддерживать беседу, - у Ши Шелама приключился разлив черной желчи, и он не обращал внимания на то, как хмурится юнец-варвар: - Послушай меня, Малыш. Беги, пока красотка не запустила в тебя свои коготки. Забудь ее. Она тебе не по карману. Эта ненасытная гиена вытрясет из тебя все до последнего медяка, после чего захлопнет двери и заявит, якобы в жизни тебя не видела. А ты по своей деревенской наивности будешь хлопать ушами и страдать над своим разбитым сердцем. Все они одинаковы, эти женщины, все хотят только одного – денег, денег и еще раз денег. И добро б ты еще что-то получил в обмен на свои золотые! Даже не мечтай, она никогда не допустит тебя до своей постели, позволив разве что подержаться разок за задницу!..  
Мириама разинула пасть и предостерегающе зашипела. Ши взглянул в глаза собеседника, ставшие из светло-голубых почти черными от плохо сдерживаемой ярости, осекся и торопливо вскочил:  
\- Слушай, я совсем забыл. У меня дела. Увидимся завтра. Потолкуй с Ферузой, она в этих делах соображает куда лучше мужчин. Или с Кэрли. Девочки точно тебе что-нибудь присоветуют. А мне бежать надо, вот прямо сейчас…  
Со двора Ши и впрямь выбежал – трусцой и опасливо косясь через плечо.  
«Поздравляю, Ши, ты снова все испортил. А мог бы дать ему пару полезных советов касательно надлежащего обращения с девицами, помочь добиться успеха у его вертихвостки и стать лучшим другом. Но нет, тебя же потянуло высказаться начистоту! Кто тебя за язык тянул, Ши? Дураком ты родился, дураком и помрешь!»  
Он свернул за угол и едва не сбил с ног невысокую девицу. Та испуганно отшатнулась назад, явно приготовившись кричать и браниться – но вместо этого озарилась улыбкой:  
\- Ши! Ой, ну как ты вовремя! Я тут заплутала в вашем Нарикано, и дорогу толком спросить не знаю как…  
Одна из богатейших девиц и невест Шадизара стояла посреди Обманного переулка, одетая горожанкой средней руки, теребя висевшую на шее нитку янтарных бус. Острый носик, серые глазища, узел пепельных волос, перетянутых зеленой лентой, и стройная фигурка.  
\- Юнра, - пребывая в некотором обалдении, вымолвил Ши Шелам.  
\- Ты же на меня не в обиде? – девица ловким движением подхватила его под руку. – Сам понимаешь, ссориться с отцом и дядюшкой мне совсем неохота, вот я и сделала вид, что послушалась и выгнала тебя. Правда, у меня здорово получилось?  
\- Правда, - оторопело кивнул Ши.  
\- Теперь и они довольны, что добились своего, и я – они больше не следят за каждым моим шагом, - весело тараторила Юнра Тавилау. – Рано или поздно я их приберу к ногтю, но пока еще не время. Ши, ну неужели ты всерьез думал, что я могу тебя прогнать? Вот глупый-то!  
\- Глупый, - с облегчением согласился Ши. – Что я могу поделать, если в твоем присутствии я всегда дурею? Пойдешь со мной в Гранатовые сады? Там какая-то новая плясунья, офирские вина со льдом, а еще можно танцевать хоть до утра…  
\- А вот и пойду! – словно бросая вызов невесть кому, согласилась Юнра.  
Несбыточные мечты и клятвы никогда больше не знаться с коварными женщинами были временно позабыты. Юнра была рядом, Юнра сама отыскала его в городе – а это кое-что значило, коли девица с улицы Изис самолично, без телохранителей и паланкина, отправилась разыскивать своего дружка. За один такой поступок можно было простить Юнре многое.

 

История 10. «Луна»

«Все средства хороши!»  
Действующие лица: Джай и Компания.  
Размер: 2100 слов.

Две декады порой мелькают стремительнее, чем падают капли в клепсидре, а порой тянутся расплавленным тягучим смоляным варом. Две декады – срок, достаточный для того, чтобы разведать и разнюхать. Около полудня, когда все живое скрылось в тень и сонно дремало, всхрапывая и нервно хватаясь кто за ключи от лавки, а кто за руку молодой жены, Джай Сиггдим украдкой вернулся в «Уютную нору». Маленькое сообщество немедля собралось на задней террасе, выходивший в разбитый Лорной садик, и Джай развернул принесенный свиток.  
\- Смотрите сюда. Вот план «Полумесяца» – настолько подробный, насколько можно. Сразу имейте в виду – как только смеркается, в сад выпускают собак. Да не просто свору брехающих шавок, а офирских мастиффов, которых не приманишь и прикормишь, - говоря, Джай водил пальцем по линиям на свитке, складывающимся в очертания большого дома с несколькими примыкающими башенками-флигелями. – Вот это – лаборатория. Нам туда соваться не с руки, да и незачем…  
\- Чем это так сильно пахнет? – перебил Хисс, выразительно раздувая ноздри. – Вроде как золотой илангой? Милые девушки, кто из вас и в честь какого праздника разорился на духи с илангой?  
\- Не я, - Феруза и Кэрли удивленно переглянулись.  
\- Иланга и жасмин, - тоном искушенного знатока подтвердил Ши. Воришка шмыгнул за спину Джая, встав на цыпочки и шумно принюхавшись. Довольно осклабился: - Джай, да ведь это ты у нас благоухаешь, аки процветающая лавочка с дорогими ароматами! А это что? – он выбросил руку, ловко подцепив и выдернув из-под воротника рубахи Джая цепочку тонкого плетения, сверкнувшую червонным золотом. – Провалиться мне на этом месте, служба чернокнижникам на удивление выгодна!  
\- Ши, заткнись, - злобно прошипел Джай, возвращая цепочку на место.  
\- Джаааай, - укоризненно протянул воришка, - как тебе только не совестно? Принимать подарки от мерзостного колдуна!  
\- Никто мне ничего не дарил, и вообще – не твое собачье дело! – огрызнулся Джай.  
\- Значит, дела обстоят еще хуже, - осуждающе поцокал языком Ши. – Пребывание в обществе магика довело тебя до того, что ты начал сам покупать себе безделушки и духи. Явно с целью произвести впечатление – но на кого, спрашивается? Давеча, помнится, Малыш на удивление изящно выразился… Как же он там сказал? – Ши зажмурился, вспоминая: - А! «Муж женовидный в собранье достоин хулы и презрения!..»  
\- Зато ты достоин исключительно пинков и поношений, - вмешалась Феруза. – Ши, в самом-то деле, закрой рот. Джай исполняет то, о чем мы его попросили. Между прочим, рискуя жизнью! И влип он в это по твоей вине! А ты сидишь, ровным счетом ничего не делая, только зубоскалишь попусту!  
\- Да я просто пошутить хотел… - опешил воришка.  
\- Вот и шути в другом месте, - поддержал Ферузу Альс. – Джай, не обращай на него внимания. Это ведь Ши, у него голова мякиной набита. Излагай дальше.  
\- Книги в основном собраны в библиотеке, в полуночной башне, - Джай, мрачно зыркнув в сторону примолкшего Ши, указал на пятиугольное строение. – Высота башни – около тридцати с лишним локтей. Три яруса, окна есть, но узкие и забраны решетками, утопленными в камень. Вырвать не получится и подпилить прутья тоже, слишком много шума. Наружного входа в башню нет, попасть в нее можно только из особняка, через галерею на втором этаже. Еще часть книг, наиболее ценных и любимых, Рилеранс держит в рабочем кабинете, чтобы всегда были под рукой. Такой трехстворчатый шкаф черного дерева с замком кофийской работы. Взломать сложно, но можно, я примеривался. С десяток книг хранятся в спальне – но там я вообще представления не имею, как и что. Спальня расположена на третьем этаже, окнами в сад, вот здесь. Кабинет – вот тут, неподалеку от галереи и входа в книжное хранилище…  
\- Странно и преудивительно, что тебе ничего не ведомо о состоянии спальни господина чародея, - вполголоса заметил Ши. Малыш съездил ему кулаком по спине, воришка возмущенно ойкнул.  
\- Охрана, домочадцы, челядь? – деловито спросил Хисс, придвинув к себе план.  
\- Охраны изрядно, - с горечью признал Джай. – Все благодаря этому чокнутому митрианскому проповеднику. После его выходок клиент предпочел нанять дополнительных людей, так что теперь в особняке околачивается три десятка опытных мордоворотов из Гильдии Мечей. Днем пять-шесть человек посменно надзирают за входами и выходами. Остальные торчат в караулке, режутся в кости, но бдительности не теряют. Ночью где-то с десяток, чередуясь, бродит с собаками вдоль ограды, проверяет сад и опять же все двери, чтобы были на замке. В лаборатории денно и нощно постоянно околачиваются трое доверенных подручных Рилеранса, спят и едят они в помещении по соседству. Домочадцев у колдуна нет, а прислуги в целом наберется человек двадцать – кто в кухне, кто прибирается в доме и ходит за покупками, кто ухаживает за садом. Женщин – ни единой, это слухи верно говорили.  
\- Эдакая крепость, - задумчиво изрек Аластор, завладев свитком. – Но, как убедительно доказала история, нет на свете таких крепостей, которых нельзя было бы взять – штурмом в лоб или обходом с тыла… Нам бы лазейку. Маленькую такую, совсем крохотную лазейку, в которую мы могли бы незаметно шмыгнуть и столь же незаметно убраться. Есть соображения касательно лазеек?  
\- Промежуток между обходами патрулей, - подал голос Малыш. – Можно попробовать проскочить по одному.  
\- Псы, - напомнила Кэрли.  
\- Состряпаем «утреннюю свежесть», чтобы отбить запахи, - нашел решение юнец. – Если идти поодиночке и двигаться достаточно быстро, не учуют. Соберемся… - он воззрился на план, озадаченно почесывая в затылке, - соберемся вот здесь, у подножья башни. Тут должен быть небольшой закуток, сядем в него и притаимся.  
\- Хорошо, - без малейшей усмешки в голосе одобрил Аластор. – Дальше?  
\- Дальше в точно обусловленный момент Джай отпирает замок на одной из дверей, мы проскакиваем внутрь и запираемся, - подхватил Хисс. – В этом случае караульные ничего не заподозрят. Джай, как насчет обходов внутри особняка?  
Сиггдим задумался.  
\- Постоянных обходов нет, - наконец медленно проговорил он. – Рилеранс полагается на караульных снаружи. Однако порой страже приходит в голову мысль пройтись по этажам и проверить, все ли спят и не бродит ли кто из прислуги там, где бродить не полагается. Невозможно заранее предсказать, в какую ночь они решат пойти на ночную прогулку. Как правило, они проходят мимо покоев чародея к комнатам слуг, заглядывают на кухню – и возвращаются в караулку.  
\- Значит, нас интересуют кабинет и библиотека, - подвел итог Аластор. – В спальню, пожалуй, мы лезть не станем. Конечно, было бы весьма познавательно там пошарить – но, боюсь, для этого нам придется учинить какое-нито светопреставление, способное выманить Рилеранса из его норы. Скажем, подпалить казармы Сыскной Когорты или уговорить сотню-другую ненавистников колдунов придти и закидать особняк камнями. Но я предпочитаю работать в тишине и покое, а не под треск огня и вопли фанатиков… Джай, где и когда ты сможешь впустить нас?  
Похоже, Джай немало поразмыслил над возможными планами, и потому не замедлил с ответом:  
\- Дверь рядом с кухнями. Вот эта, - для пущей наглядности он поставил крестик рядом с нужной дверью. – Вторая от дальнего полуденного угла. Выкрашена зеленой краской, дверной молоток в виде бычьей головы, над ней – полукруглое окно-фонарь. Я буду там около первого послеполуночного колокола. Заходим, опускаем засов. Дальше вы идете сами, а я возвращаюсь. Два колокола вам на все про все, потом я вас выпускаю и снова запираю дверь. Оказаться под подозрением, сами понимаете, мне совершенно не хочется.  
\- Кстааати, - медовым голоском протянул Ши Шелам, - Джай, ты же ни словом не обмолвился касательно того, каково быть кухонным мальчиком на побегушках у колдуна! Как поживает почтеннейший ас-Равди – и как тебе с ним поживается? Изложи в подробностях, а?  
\- Джай, хочешь, я ему язык выдеру и прибью к воротам? – с готовностью предложил Малыш. Юнец-варвар оказался на редкость злопамятной тварью, он до сих пор не мог простить Ши, что тот в запальчивости обхаял его подружку.  
\- Да ну его, возиться еще со всякой болтливой гадостью, - брезгливо отмахнулся Джай.  
\- Если вы закончили препираться, то позвольте мне сказать, - до отвращения скрипучим и въедливым голосом напомнил Аластор. – Я еще поразмыслю сегодня и завтра, но план мне по душе. Стало быть, послезавтра в ночь выступаем. Джай, ты сможешь завтра днем улизнуть, чтобы мы обговорили последние детали?  
Джай пожал плечами:  
\- Не уверен…  
\- Если не придешь в «Нору», мы зажжем красный фонарь на чердаке дома, что на углу Кисиндо и Изис. Сможешь его увидеть?  
\- Смогу.  
\- Это будет знаком того, что план запущен и к нужному часу мы явимся на место. Джай, ты… - взломщик не завершил фразы, напряженно-настороженно вглядываясь в лицо сообщника.  
\- Что – я?  
\- Ничего. Все в порядке, Джай, мы на тебя надеемся. Ты же нас не подведешь?  
\- Что ты хотел ему сказать? – спросила гадалка у Аластора, когда Джай, поведав об установленных в доме разнообразных ловушках, покинул таверну.  
\- Сам не знаю, - честно признался Дурной Глаз. – Что-то мне в нем не понравилось. В словах или в глазах. Нет, я понимаю, ему сейчас несладко – и любой из нас на его месте чувствовал бы себя не в своей шкуре. Что-то мелькнуло и сгинуло, как луна на зыбкой воде, а что – не разберусь.  
«Старые способы – всегда самые действенные. Нечего лишний огород городить», - заявил две декады тому Хисс, излагая компании свой замысел. Вышло в точности по его слову. Шумная драка, затеянная подле ворот заднего, хозяйственного двора особняка Рилеранса. Драка не шуточная, но серьезная – предусмотрительный Хисс нанял парней из мелкой шайки, понятия не имевших, зачем и кого они лупцуют, но получивших строжайший наказ: кулаков не жалеть, показанного им человека измочалить как следует.  
Ас-Равди как раз вышел во двор, передохнуть от кухонного чада и перекинуться словечком с караульными. Сторожа поленились разнимать потасовку – все какое-то развлечение – но туранец рявкнул на дерущихся. Те разбежались, бросив недобитую жертву.  
Которая была готова отблагодарить спасителя каким угодно способом.  
Сплетни о Хурмане ас-Равди, гулявшие по Шадизару, не лгали. Хмурый уроженец Турана и в самом деле предпочитал парней – девицам, а в исполнении своих желаний был неутолим и ненасытен. Джай сполна узнал это на своей шкуре в первую же ночь пребывания в особняке, когда ас-Равди стащил его с тощего тюфяка, развернул спиной к себе и хлопнул ручищей промеж лопаток – мол, нагнись и не делай вид, будто ничего не понимаешь.  
Пришлось стиснуть зубы, позабыть о гордости и терпеть. Да еще и подмахивать, ибо ас-Равди, как выяснилось, терпеть не мог наяривать в дупло бесчувственное бревно, способное только мученически кряхтеть и сопеть.  
«Когда-нибудь я тебе за все отомщу», - мысленно посулил Джай. Однако дело, ради которого страдала его задница, было сделано – Сиггдима взяли подсобным рабочим на кухню особняка. Он получил возможность обшарить дом, он сумел найти общий язык с ас-Равди – между прочим, тот оказался весьма щедр к своему дружку – он фактически совершил невозможное, открыв путь к сокровищам дома чародея.  
«Только вот зачем я все это делаю? – Джай возвращался на улицу Кисиндо нарочито кружным путем, выбирая малолюдные переулки. Короткая тень озерцом плыла у него под ногами. – Не из-за того, что они – мои друзья. Только глупцы навроде Малыша верят в дружбу. Ее не существует, особенно здесь, в нашем продажном городе. Не из-за дела, сулящего хороший доход и славу. Но в надежде посрамить Альса».  
Это было чистой воды правдой. Джай Сиггдим завидовал Аластору Дурному Глазу: его известности, его жизни, такой легкой, красочной и шумной. Хорошо подвешенному языку и способности справиться с любым замком, сработанным из холодного железа или сотворенным с помощью чар. Завидовал скрытно и безнадежно, зная, что никогда не сможет сравниться с Альсом.  
Но сейчас… Сейчас у него впервые в жизни появился шанс. Он жил в доме колдуна. Рядом с человеком, который мог бы сделать его другим, мог поделиться частичкой своих знаний – или хотя бы подсказать, как их искать. У Джая было, чем заплатить – у него имелся секрет, обладание которым делало его чем-то бОльшим, чем мальчик на побегушках и безропотная подстилка старшего кухаря.  
«Что, в сущности, нас связывает? Да, мы шайка, но закон улиц гласит – каждый сам по себе, каждый сам за себя. Мне достаточно просто намекнуть и больше ничего. Пусть приходят, пусть пытаются исполнить задуманное. Каждый добивается своих целей теми способами, какие ему доступны».  
Над парадными воротами особняка Рилеранса покачивался, отбрасывая прохладные блики, крытый серебряной краской полулунный диск – из-за которого дом прозвали «Полумесяцем». Джай миновал ворота с узорным переплетением чугунных листьев и стеблей, свернув за угол и оказавшись перед куда более скромным хозяйственными воротами и пустынным двором, залитым ослепительным солнцем. Скучающий Хурман ас-Равди стоял, привалившись к распахнутым дверям кухонь, тонким рыбным ножом чистил ногти. Завидев Джая, туранец мотнул остриженной налысо башкой, обмотанной красным платком, и хмыкнул:  
\- Бабушку навещал или дядюшка занемог?  
\- Друзей ходил проведать, - честно признался Сиггдим.  
\- А чего мрачный такой?  
\- Да повздорили малость…  
\- Ужин велено подавать к седьмому вечернему колоколу, - бросил ас-Равди. – Будут гости.  
\- Понял, - Джай скривился при мысли о том, что опять придется сидеть, согнувшись над корзиной, чистя скользкую вонючую рыбу или тонко срезая кожуру. Туранец крутанул нож, указав лезвием на дверь конюшен и сопроводив сие нехитрое действо многозначительной ухмылкой.  
«Ну вот, еще того не лучше. Мало мне суеты на кухне, еще и ублажай эту сволочь».  
Джай заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ. И чуть позже - двигаться под заинтересованное фырканье лошадей, принимая размашистые толчки и порой вскрикивая. Не от неподдельной страсти, а от вполне реальной боли.

История 11. «Колесо Фортуны».

Название: «Раз пошли на дело…»  
Действующие лица: Аластор и Компания.  
Размер: 3500 слов.

Вечер перед грядущей вылазкой в особняк на улице Кисиндо отличался от любого иного завершающегося дня лишь тем, что Лорна наотрез отказалась подавать компании что-нибудь крепче перебродившего кобыльего молока и свежего виноградного сока. Истолковав свое решение просто и ясно:  
\- Вы и так слегка чокнутые. Не хватало еще явиться пьяными на дело. Позор на всю Замору с Коринфией впридачу. И не надо так умильно на меня таращиться, все равно не налью. Вернетесь живыми и здоровыми – обещаю, поставлю «Лозу Либнума». Да, Ши, за счет заведения. А теперь отстань от меня. Коли нечем заняться, поди тарелки помой.  
Желания возиться с грязной посудой у воришки не было ровным счетом никакого. Присев на крылечке, он принялся развлекать девушек и Малыша историями об удачливых ворах былых времен и легендарных великих ограблениях. Альс и Хисс позаимствовали у Ферузы белый шелковый платок, разложив на светлой ткани уйму железок вычурной формы и загадочного назначения. Всякая снасть была тщательно осмотрена, смазана, уравновешена, заточена и, будучи признанной годной и готовой к работе, размещена в надлежащем месте в кожаном кошеле.  
\- А еще не так давно был такой случай, - разливался Ши Шелам. – Когда окончательно порешили, что Замору берет под свою руку Немедия, в Аграпуре снарядили здоровенное посольство. Говорят, в нем было не меньше сотни верблюдов с дарами Трону Дракона, и в числе прочих подарков везли знаменитую Звезду Пустыни. Алмаз желтого цвета размером с куриное яйцо, а то и поболе. Только не думайте, что это султан по доброте душевной расщедрился и решил распотрошить дедушкину кубышку. Подвох крылся в том, что, будучи подаренной, Звезда приносила своему владельцу исключительно несчастья да беды. Когда ее крадут – ничего, камень как камень, блестит да сверкает. Зато когда ее со всем почетом да уважением вручают заклятому другу, навроде как туранцы преподнесли Немедии – тогда да, жди нестроения великого и напастей ужасных.  
\- Врешь ты все, - усомнилась Кэрли.  
\- Не веришь, спроси Альса, - с достоинством возразил Ши. – Альс, ну правда же?  
\- Чистой воды правда, - кивнул взломщик, не поднимая головы и не отрывая взгляда от мудреного крючка с вплавленным в середину алым кристаллом.  
\- И что было дальше? – потребовал Малыш.  
\- Было то, что из Аграпура караван вышел, и в Бельверус прибыл, да вот только Звезды в шкатулке, хранившейся у старшего посла под подушкой, не оказалось. И еще пропало до кучи всяких сокровищ, которые вроде как хранились в сундуках, окованных каленым железом, запертых на три ключа на да четыре секретных замка. Все потому, что посольство на одну-единственную ночь задержалось в Шадизаре. Квартальные гильдии потом два месяца гуляли, не трезвея и не вылезая с Ак-Сорельяны, выпивая за здоровье султана, да живет его потомство тысячу лет и не оскудеют его сокровищницы!  
\- А что сталось со Звездой? – полюбопытствовала Феруза.  
\- С тех пор Звезду никто в глаза не видывал и в руках не держал, - понизив голос, заговорщицким шепотом сообщил Ши. – Но знаете что? Джай как-то по пьяни сболтнул, якобы его дед, тот еще рукастый медвежатник, гулял с компанией, потырившей алмаз. И что дед якобы ведал, куда подевалась туранская блестяшка, в какую заповедную скрыню ее засунули в ожидании лучших времен. Да вот незадача: вскоре после этого дела у шайки, куда входил Джаев дедуля, возникли обширные разногласия с Красными Поясами из Скены. Пока эти разногласия разъяснялись, деда того, - Ши выразительно отчеркнул себе пальцем по горлу, - и больше о Звезде Пустынь – ни слуху, ни духу. Ни в нашем городе, ни в Туране, ни в Немедии, ни в Офире. Может, лежит она себе спокойно в чьей-то сокровищнице. Может, ее раскололи, пустив мелкие камни на кольца да безделушки для богатых дамочек. А может, она в тайнике ждет какого-нибудь удачливого парня, который пойдет вскапывать огород или с пьяных глаз споткнется о корень и шлепнется носом прямо в ямку.  
\- Но тебе не суждено стать этим парнем, - подвел итог Дурной Глаз, - если ты куда и упадешь – так только мордою в ослиную кучку, - он затянул ремни на обширном кошеле, потряс – не звякнет ли что. – Друзья мои и собратья, целуйте крепче наших красавиц, ибо роковой час настал. Все запомнили и накрепко усвоили, что им надлежит делать? Я занимаюсь шкафами и замками, Хисс – книгами… Хисс, ты список не позабыл?  
Рыжий молча помахал в воздухе свитком, содержавшим перечень книг, якобы находившихся во владении магика Рилеранса – и которыми так жаждал завладеть заезжий зингарский гранд.  
\- Ши ищет тайники, помогает и по возможности не болтается под ногами. Малыш бдит, держа дубинку наперевес и пресекая любые попытки помешать нам в нашем богоугодном деле. Пресекает очень тихо, Малыш, ты вразумевши? Тихо. Очень тихо и еще тише. А не с шумом, гамом и поджогами, как принято в твоих родных краях. Чтобы нигде ничего не стукнуло, не брякнуло и не звякнуло.  
\- Да все я понял, - буркнул юнец.  
Аластор глянул на него и задумчивости поскреб кончик своего замечательно горбатого носа.  
\- Альс, ну зачем вы его с собой тащите? – Феруза мгновенно уловила суть колебаний дружка. – С вами ведь еще идут ребята уль-Вади, будет кому присмотреть и пресечь…  
\- В чем-то ты, дорогая, права… - рассеянно согласился взломщик. – Но нельзя же всю жизнь держать мальчишку под замком во дворе. Когда-то ему придется сделать первый шаг.  
\- Но почему именно сегодня? Сыщется какое дело попроще, тогда и возьмете его с собой, - продолжала настаивать на своем гадалка.  
\- Именно поэтому. Охотничьего пса не натаскивают на домашних кроликах, - Альс принял решение. – Нет, Малыш идет с нами. А вы все молитесь за наше благополучное возвращение, идет?  
\- Катитесь, мальчики, катитесь, - Лорна помахала из-за стойки полотенцем.  
Четверка покинула постоялый двор «Уютная нора», спустившись по скрипучей старой лестнице и встретившись на маленькой грязной площади с подкреплением, присланным Назирхатом уль-Вади – во главе с Кодо собственной персоной. Никто из приятелей Альса не сомневался в том, что ребятки уль-Вади явились для того, чтобы присмотреть за порядком и тем, чтобы в ходе вылазки не было прикарманено чего лишнего.  
На город опускалась ночь – беззвездная, душная, напоенная запахами цветов из Гранатовых садов и нечистот с задворков Бычьего и Конного рынков. Болтливость Ши – должно быть, от волнения в предвкушении дела – многократно усилилась. Воришка вполголоса рассуждал о хитроумных ловушках, встречающихся в богатых домах, и пришел к удивительному по своей разумности выводу:  
\- От этих потайных капканов и незримых нитей хозяевам больше головной боли, чем подлинной защиты.  
\- В кои веки дело говоришь, - неожиданно для всех изрек Кодо. Кто-то припомнил поучительную историю Жебела, богатого ювелира с Ишлаза. До дрожи боясь грабительского нападения, Жебел до отказа начинил свой дом и лавку ловушками, обычными и магическими, и всякий вечер самолично заряжал их. Усилия торговца ни к чему не привели: однажды он перепутал порядок установки ключей в секретном замке, и его прихватило захлопнувшимися стальными челюстями. Жебел пытался освободиться, звал на помощь – но его домашние боялись ходить ночью по дому, опасаясь угодить ногой в капкан или быть испепеленными заклинанием. К утру Жебел истек кровью, а семейству пришлось изрядно раскошелиться на услуги мастеров и колдунов – дабы те разобрали коварные устройства и извлекли покойника. Состоянием же ювелира завладел его племянник, подделавший завещание и подкупивший стряпчих.  
Шли прогулочным шагом, вроде никуда особо не спеша, но и не нога за ногу. Обычная компания, под вечер бредущая безлюдной улицей – то ли расходятся по домам из трактира, то ли, напротив, после дневных забот собрались в трактир или игорное заведение, где зазывно звенит шальное золото и перекатываются кости.  
Нужный особняк отделяла от улицы высокая стена, утыканная поверху острыми железными шипами и бритвенной остроты глиняными черепками. Компания неторопливо прошлась вдоль длинной стены, пока не оказалась в темном тупичке. Свистнули веревки, лязгнули, раскрываясь в полете, строенные бронзовые крюки. Вот только что стояли в проулке люди – а вот их нет, есть только невнятные тени, а может, и теней-то нет, это всего лишь старые платаны еле-еле шелестят листвой под ленивым слабым ветерком.  
Девять пар глаз пристально всматривалась в темноту, туда, где смутно вырисовывались очертания стен особняка, окна, закрытые прочными ставнями, сквозь которые не просочится и лучик света, башенки флигелей, крытые переходы и запертые двери. Тени ожидали прохода дозорных с собаками – но невидимая клепсидра уронила один десяток капель, затем другой, а сад оставался тихим и сонным. Дурной Глаз не выдержал первым. Прошелестел «Я сейчас», пушинкой соскользнул со стены, растворился в душной, прелой темноте между деревьями.  
С тем, чтобы вернуться и тихо, успокивающе засвистеть сообщникам:  
\- Собаки на псарне, я их там запер и подбросил кое-чего душистого. Жрать не станут, зато понюхают – и зазря лаять не станут.  
\- Охрана? – деловито уточнил кто-то, неразличимый под натянутым на лицо черным платком-маской.  
\- С охраной что-то странное, - признался Дурной Глаз. – Сидят в своей конуре, и, судя по бледному виду, маются животами. Однако ж на ногах держатся…  
\- Может, их того, оприходовать по-быстрому? – судя по голосу, предложение исходило от Кодо.  
\- Я бы не стал… - Альс был известен своим пристрастием к тому, чтобы обделывать тайные дела по возможности не лишая никого жизни. – Но решение за тобой.  
\- К дверям, - скомандовал Кодо. Маленький отряд ссыпался с высоты забора в мокрую от вечерней росы траву, заскользил между деревьями, выходя к отмеченной на составленной Джаем карте двери.  
Которая оказалась накрепко запертой изнутри.  
Острожные подергивания, поскребывания и постукивания ничего не дали. Дверь высилась неприступным бастионом, не имевшим даже замочной скважины – ее по старинке и для пущей надежности закладывали изнутри тяжелым засовом. Злорадно скалилась медная бычья голова, сжимавшая в пасти кольцо дверного молотка.  
\- Ваш парень точно обещался быть здесь? – приглушенный шепот Кодо звучал на удивление спокойно. Кодо Ходячий Кошмар никогда не волновался понапрасну, предоставляя это занятие другим. – Это дверь, не какая-нито другая?  
\- Да та, та самая, - в недоумении откликнулся Хисс. – Может, мы рано?..  
\- Тогда подождем, - все тем же исполненным непоколебимой уверенности в себе тоном предложил Кодо.  
Сообщники подождали. Еще подождали. Кто-то еле слышно чихнул в ладонь. Собаки не лаяли, охранники не топали по дорожкам, в саду вывел первую руладу невесть как прижившийся в Шадизаре соловей. Ши топтался с ноги на ногу, зыркая по сторонам и прикидывая, каковы его шансы, в случае чего, быстро и незаметно смыться.  
А потом дверь бесшумно и легко открылась. Съездив по лбу тому предприимчивому типу, что сунулся поближе с целью выяснить: можно ли просунуть нож между дверью и косяком, и поднять засов?  
За дверью стоял Джай - привычно хмурый и непривычно встрепанный. С притушенным фонарем в руке, настороженно вглядывающийся в темноту.  
\- Все здесь? – спросил он, когда незваные гости шустро проскочили внутрь, и запирая дверь сызнова. – Дозора не встретили? Сегодня моя очередь была на кухне помогать, так я им состряпал ужин.. – он еле слышно хмыкнул. – В самую меру, чтобы и от поста далеко не уйти, и пожаловаться неловко, и до сортира все время тянет.  
\- Молодцом, - одобрил Дурной Глаз. – А чего замешкался?  
\- Дела были, - туманно отозвался Джай.  
Ши хмыкнул, но высказать свои предположения о том, что могло задержать Джая, не сумел – кто-то вовремя прихватил его за глотку, прошипев голосом юнца с Полуночи:  
\- Ши, заткнись.  
\- Да молчу я! – оскорблено просипел воришка, когда захват слегка ослабили. – Я ведь даже еще ничего не сказал!  
\- Вот и не говори, - на удивление мудро для своих юных лет заметил Малыш.  
Из полутемной комнатушки общество двинулось дальше – через пустовавшие кухни, наверх по каменной лестнице со стертыми ступеньками, в застеленный ковром коридор, где веяло горьковато-приторным ароматом, мимо закрытых дверей с решетчатыми филенками, вверх, на третий этаж, к средоточию жизни особняка – хозяйскому кабинету.  
Двоих громил, скучавших подле дверей, убрали из-за угла – среди пришедших вместе с Кодо парней имелся умелец по стрельбе из духовой трубки. Два быстрых свистящих выдоха, два вовремя подхваченных тяжелых тела, поворот отмычки в замке.  
\- А где скелеты и сушеные крокодилы? – искренне возмутился Ши Шелам, оказавшись в кабинете. Слишком простом и строгом, на придирчивый вкус воришки. – Где хоть одно завалящее чучело сколопендроморфы? Тут вообще некромант обитает или банкир какой с Золотой улицы?  
На Ши прикрикнули. Ши напомнили, что истинная сила не склонна выпячивать свое положение, а сушеными крокодилами проходимцы и колдуны-самозванцы запугивают простецов, надеясь выманить побольше деньжат. После чего Ши, продолжавший недовольно бухтеть себе под нос, принялся осматривать огромный хозяйский стол на предмет потаенных ящиков. Дурной Глаз на пару с Мейегелем, умельцем из числа подручных уль-Вади, разглядывали огромный трехстворчатый шкаф офирской работы, вполголоса обсуждая, как бы половчее выпотрошить это чудище черного мореного дерева. Хисс занялся расставленными на многочисленных полках книгами – быстро и ловко снимая их одну за другой, пролистывая, изучая и возвращая на место. В определенных кругах Хисс был известен как Книжная Гарпия – прозвище, которого в среде книжников и антикваров удостаивались немногие. Хисс, казалось, знал о книгах все: когда, кем и при каких обстоятельствах был создан тот или иной ученый или колдовской труд, кто был первым переписчиком и кто рисовал картины, кто делал переплет и какова была дальнейшая судьба книги. Малыш иногда думал, что Хисс был бы счастлив, поселившись в какой-нибудь огромной библиотеке и с утра до вечера, а потом с вечера до утра обшаривая полки и шелестя пергаментными листами. Сам юнец с Полуночи находил подобное время провождение ужасно скучным, но что с них взять, с этих городских. Как правильно заметила Лорна, они тут все слегка сумасшедшие.  
Сложные офирские замки не устояли перед сдвоенным напором отмычек и воровского опыта. Еле слышно звякнув и хрустнув, повернулись шестеренки и качнулись рычаги, открывая дверцы. Мейегель обрадовано сунулся внутрь, извлек толстую кипу бумаг, разворошил и разочарованно пожал плечами:  
\- Что-то я ничего в толк не возьму…  
\- Дай глянуть, - Дурной Глаз завладел бумагами и вскоре обрадовано потребовал: - Малыш, тащи мешок. Клиент-то наш, оказывается, не промах – не только с мертвяками беседует, но и с живых по три шкуры берет. Это долговые обязательства и заемные письма местных толстосумов. Может статься, эта груда телячьих шкурок содержит больше золота, чем все содержимое особняка. Если это и впрямь так, то достопочтенный уль-Вади будет нам благодарен под гроб жизни.  
\- И уделит не пятую часть от полученного, а целую треть, - поддержал Хисс, помахивая тонкой книжецей в зеленом мраморном переплете. – Одну отыскал.  
Малыш растянул горловину просторного мешка, куда спешно отправилось найденное. Кодо пробурчал, мол, негоже это: считать неполученные доходы. Взломщики обыскали шкаф, позаимствовать все, что показалось им достойным внимания, после чего приступили к сложному делу запирания замков обратно. Ши обстукивал и чуть ли не обнюхивал стол – имелся у него такой врожденный талант, угадывая возможное расположение тайников – и уже достиг некоторого успеха. Одна из ножек стола оказалась полой, из нее извлекли тщательно замотанную в кусок атласа коричневую кость, тонкую и слишком длинную для человеческой руки. Малыш тут же предложил разломать ее и выкинуть в камин, но с подростком не согласились – еще неизвестно, какая дрянь вылезет в этот мир, если сломать эдакую косточку. Взять кость с собой, как заикнулся Ши, Аластор наотрез отказался – и в итоге трофей пришлось вернуть на место. Разочарованный Ши Шелам принялся один за другим открывать ящики, просматривая какие-то счета, выписки и заметки хозяина дома, но не находя ровным счетом ничего полезного. Правда, в дальнем конце одного из нижних ящиков сыскались песочные часы в костяном футляре с золотыми накладками. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Ши примерился уже сунуть добычу за пазуху, но его постигла неудача – стекло в часах оказалось слишком хрупким. Расколовшись, часы тоненько хрустнули у воришки в пальцах, бледно-розовый песок вытек через трещину наружу. На мгновение Ши показалось, будто он различает не звук, но далекую тень звука, похожее на звяканье оборвавшейся колодезной цепи, но воришка не придал этому значения. Чего только не померещится глухой ночью, когда ты обшариваешь чужой стол? Он прибрал футляр, как и намеревался – золото всегда остается золотом – а малую горку песка ладонью украдкой замел под край ковра. На всякий случай простучал ладно пригнанные друг другу доски и возрадовался: одна отозвалась не так глухо, как ее соседки. Неужели тайник под полом?  
\- Мейегель, поди сюды! Альс, тут что-то есть!  
\- Сейчас, - рассеянно отозвался Дурной Глаз. Он бродил вдоль стен кабинета, дотрагиваясь до обтянутых расписной кожей стен то здесь, то там, приподнимая картины и свитки – ровно искал нечто. Все знали, что в такие моменты взломщику лучше не мешать, а потому Мейегель присел на корточки рядом с Ши, принявшись аккуратно извлекать подозрительную доску. Под которой и в самом деле нашелся узкий встроенный ящик. А в ящике, разложенные по бархатным мешочкам и тускло блеснувшие, когда их вытащили на свет – драгоценности. При виде которых Кодо Ходячий Кошамр задумчиво изрек:  
\- Провалиться мне на этом месте, но сейчас таких уже не сыщешь… Это ж погребальные украшения. Из самой Стигии. Или с Шема, точно не скажу.  
\- Значит, наш дорогой клиент обчистил какую-то могилу или пирамиду, делов-то, - ухмыльнулся Ши, тщательно пряча приятно тяжелые мешочки. – Или с ним расплатились за труды этими цацками. Хисс, ты там окончательно в книжного червя преобразился?  
\- Я что-то запутался, - признался рыжий, кладя на край стола два внушающих уважение своей толщиной фолианта. – Вот две книги, подходящие под описание заказчика. Однако в первой не хватает титульной и нескольких первых страниц, так что я не могу в точности узнать ее название. А вторая… Вторая просто-напросто пуста, - он перелистнул чистые страницы, украшенные по краям замысловатым вьющимся узором.  
\- Бери обе, - рассудил Аластор. – И будет с нас. Пусть заказчик сам решает, что ему нужно.  
Дурной Глаз наконец выбрал приглянувшееся ему место под одним из свитков, и теперь поглаживал стену и даже что-то ей нашептывал. Общество затаило дыхание, предвкушая маленькое чудо – говорили, якобы Альс любимчик Удачи, порой ему удается то, что другим ворам не по силам – но дождались только приглушенного щелчка и того, что малый квадрат стены распахнулся гостеприимной дверцей. Аластор потянулся было внутрь, остановился, задумался. Извлек из свои инструментов небольшие ювелирные щипчики, перерезав нечто невидимое и тоненько звякнувшее – сперва один раз, потом другой. Извлек из тайника плоскую шкатулку, обтянутую лиловым бархатом, заглянул внутрь, удовлетворенно кивнул:  
\- Живем, господа. И, по моему скромному разумению, не стоит больше искушать судьбу. Прибираем за собой и делаем ноги. Малыш! Малыш, душа моя угрюмая, это ведь твоя первая ходка? – подросток кивнул. – Тогда ты должен прихватить с собой что-нибудь. Традиция, знаешь такое слово?  
\- Знаю, - подросток огляделся по сторонам. – А что именно?  
\- Вещь, которая послужит тебе память и талисманом на счастье, – растолковал Аластор. Малыш недовольно нахмурился:  
\- Это дом колдуна. Вещь колдуна можно взять, только если убить ее владельца. Причем убить правильно, иначе накликаешь на себя беду. Лучше всего сжечь, но вы же не хотите поджигать дом.  
\- Малыш, твои варварские суеверия меня когда-нибудь с ума сведут, - трагически заявил Дурной Глаз. Из взломанного тайника он вытащил безделушку – причудливую серебряную монетку-шестигранник с изображением многолучевой звездочки посередине – и бросил ее Малышу: - Вот, держи. Храни и не теряй.  
Подросток невесть зачем опробовал трофей на зуб, потер в пальцах и сунул в болтавшийся на поясе кошель. По его лицу было видно, что забирать монетку ему совершенно не хочется, но даже он понимает – сейчас неподходящий момент для споров. Требовалось привести кабинет в то же состояние, каким он был до визита незваных гостей: расставить на прежние места стулья и кресла, выправить покосившиеся картины и постараться скрыть факт отсутствия некоторых книг на полках. Завершив свои труды, сообщество, ступая как можно тише и стараясь не разбудить прислугу, которой уже была пора просыпаться и приниматься за дело, спустилось вниз. Открыли дверь, вышли в сад, наполненный предутренним неясным сиянием. Стоявший на пороге Джай сделал движение, словно собираясь вернуться назад. Альс придержал его за плечо:  
\- Ты куда, друг?  
\- Но мы же не можем оставить дверь открытой, - растерялся Джай. – Я останусь. Утром меня наверняка пошлют на рынок, и я смоюсь.  
\- А если утро начнется с того, что господин колдун обнаружит отсутствие любимых вещичек и устроит поголовный допрос всей прислуге? – напомнил Аластор. – Он может. Хочешь, чтобы тебе голову вывернули наизнанку и пошарили в ней на предмет – не знаешь ли ты чего?  
Похоже, такой вариант развития событий Джаю в голову не приходил.  
\- Не беспокойся ты за эту дверь. Дело сделано, тебе незачем больше оставаться тут и рисковать понапрасну. Пошли.  
\- Он тут прижился, - съязвил Ши. После этих слов Джай, помрачнев, захлопнул дверь – даже не подозревая о том, что через несколько мгновений засов сам собой сдвинется с места и встанет в пазы, а замок на нем защелкнется, сыто клацнув. Компания в это время уже бежала через сад и карабкалась на стену, опасливо прислушиваясь к тому, как на псарне лениво перебрехиваются сторожевые псы.  
\- Колесо крутится, - задумчиво изрек Аластор, когда они удалились за пределы квартала Ламлам, удачно разминувшись с дозором городской стражи.  
\- Какое колесо? – не понял Малыш.  
\- Которое есть символический образ нашей жизни, - пояснил Хисс. – У Ферузы в колоде есть такая карта. Только что у тебя не было ничего – и вот уже есть все. Колесо повернется еще раз – и у тебя опять в кармане вошь на аркане. В этом и есть вся наша жизнь. Правители сменяются, то у тебя успех, то неудача, то опять успех – и демона лысого ты разберешься, почему так происходит. Почему один всю жизнь усердно лезет из шкуры вон, но у него так ничего и не выходит, а другому все само падает в руки. Это колесо жизни, Малыш.  
\- У нас говорят – удачи и неудачи людей сыплются из золотой мельницы, которую вращает Аса, - юнец достал серебряную монетку, подбросил. – Она волшебница. Одни видят ее безобразной каргой, другие – прекрасной девушкой. Что мельница, что колесо – не все ли едино?  
\- С философической точки зрения – совершенно все равно, - подтвердил Аластор. – Но мы-то знаем, что все философы – чокнутые старцы, которых в юности отшили подружки, оттого они и ударились в пустопорожние умствования и созерцание собственного пупка. И мы никогда не последуем их дурному примеру!

История 12. «Отшельник»

Название: «Истинное счастье»  
Действующие лица: Леук, Райгарх.  
Размер: 2100 слов.

У жителей окрестных домишек это местечко было известно как Плешка. Югер заброшенной и никуда не годной земли, заросшей бурьяном, лопухом и полынью. Еще тут прижились несколько чахлых одичавших яблонь, по осени дававших твердые и удивительно кислые яблочки. Весной на пустыре справляли свадьбы городские коты, не дававшие своим задушевным ором спать людям, летом тут выпасали коз – тощих, бодливых и пожирающих все подряд. Иногда Плешка становилась местом выяснения отношений – когда враждующие шайки назначали здесь стыки. Выжившие уходили с Плешки своими ногами, тех, кому не повезло, утаскивали приятели или бросали тут же, под глинобитными заборами в трещинах и облупившейся краске. Обыватели потихоньку обирали мертвецов и закапывали где-нибудь на том же самом пустыре, под чахлыми яблоньками. Ночами в бурьяне спали нищие и бродячие псы – мирно поделив укромные места между собой. Утром псы, отряхиваясь и зевая, убегали на рынки, а нищие, прокашлявшись, разругавшись и налепив на себя новые страшные язвы, разбредались по городу, клянчить подаяние.  
Потому никто не удивился, когда утром из зарослей лопухов выбралось и восстало на ноги создание, с ног до головы закутанное в прохудившиеся отрепья, бывшие некогда хорошим плащом верблюжьей шерсти и хламидой навроде тех, что носят кочевники пустынь. Сказать что-либо о внешности бродяги не представлялось возможным – его лицо было скрыто грязными холщовыми лентами, виднелись только тусклые щелки глаз. Обычно так заматывались прокаженные, однако у загадочного типа не имелось при себе полагающейся больному проказой палки с колокольчиком и миски для подаяний. Да и вел он себя странно: неуклюже проковыляв по пустырю и спотыкаясь на всяком шагу, присел на обломок бывшей стены когда-то стоявшего на Плешке дома и глубоко задумался.  
Размышлял он о причинах, в силу которых он оказался там, где оказался. И о причудах собственной памяти, всегда служившей ему верно и безотказно, а сейчас пребывавшей в глубочайшей растерянности.  
Память уверяла: он прибыл в мир живущих по поручению своего господина с неким важным поручением, а потом… потом все таяло в дымке легкомысленного сиреневого окраса. Он помнил ощущение заточенности и пребывания в некоем маленьком помещении, помнил свое глухое и нарастающее раздражение – а потом его швырнули в бездну черноты и немоты, из которой он вынырнул вот здесь, на заброшенном пустыре. И собеседниками его были только две козы, продолжавшие щипать пыльную траву, да изникший невесть откуда тощий полосатый кот, усевшийся среди бурьяна и с независимым видом вылизывавший свой хвост.  
И еще бродяга в драном балахоне был уверен в том, что потерял нечто доверенное ему. Нечто очень важное и опасное. Нет, не собственное имя, как с ним уже однажды случилось. Имя-то он помнил – а если бы опять позабыл, ему было достаточно посмотреть на старый медальон, болтавшийся на кожаном ремешке.  
Его звали Леук.  
И он был мертвецом.  
Его существование среди живых закончилось много-много десятков лет тому назад. В тот тоскливый и страшный день, когда он осознал ограниченность собственного разума и скудность своих возможностей, поняв, что никогда не пойдет ответа на волновавшие его вопросы, не прочтет всех книг мира, но проживет унылой и заурядной жизнью многоученого книжника. Жизнь, зависящей от прихотей покровителей, которая в любой момент может быть прервана самой нелепой случайностью.  
И тогда Леук обменял свою бренную плоть и свою душу на вечное служение. Он заключил договор и стал одним из слуг того, кого опасаются называть по имени, правителя Серых Равнин, куда ведут все пути живущих и где в равной степени получают воздаяние все, от короля до последнего нищего.  
Быть мертвым, в сущности, оказалось совсем неплохо. Леука больше не беспокоили мелкие людские страсти, судорожные поиски истины и хлеба насущного, предки и потомки, борьба за место под солнцем, немилость сильных и зависть слабых. Он исполнял свою службу и расширял свои познания, беседуя с прибывающими на Серые Равнины и записывая их истории, за что вскоре получил прозвище Ловца Загадок. Господин был доволен им, Леук пользовался немалым его доверием, и вот, только поглядите-ка! – он торчит на каком-то пустыре и не может толком объяснить, как он туда попал. И где та вещь, что была ему доверена – вещь великой ценности и редкости?  
Сидя на камне, яйца не высидишь, просиди хоть тысячу лет. Требовалось что-то предпринять. Для начала – обратиться с вопросом к той Сфере, которая теперь составляла часть сущности Леука.  
Ловец Загадок прикрыл глаза, отделяясь от шумного, брызжущего жизнью мира смертных. Возвращаясь мыслью и разумом на бескрайние поля под выцветшим серым небом, где ветер носит облака пепла и легкие тени живших. Где едва различимо звучит пение одинокой струны, где больше нет горестей, боли и потерь – правда, нет и привычных смертным радостей. Прах среди блеклого света – и ни одна из этих теней не могла подсказать Леуку, что с ним случилось. Однако его отсутствие было замечено – и он уловил отголоски недовольства Хозяина Равнин Вечности. Хозяин желал видеть одного из своих преданных слуг – однако Хозяин мог обождать… самую малость. Хозяин был справедлив, позволяя своим слугам возможность исправить допущенные промахи.  
\- Мое пребывание здесь не связано ни с чьей кончиной, - сообщил пристально таращившемуся на него коту Леук, открывая глаза. Смерть не лишила его дара речи – но смертным его голос не нравился. Они говорили, что Леук скрипит несмазанным колесом или заржавевшей дверью в склеп – брошенный и наверняка населенный нечистью и злыми духами. – Стало быть, мертвые ничего не могут сказать мне. Посмотрим, смогут ли помочь живые.  
Он поднялся, расправляя складки драных одеяний – из которых немедля пролился песок, серебристо-розовый песок Великих Равнин. С этим Леук ничего не мог поделать. Какую бы вещь он на себя не надевал – та мгновенно старилась, куда бы не шел – за ним оставалась едва заметная дорожка просыпавшегося песка.  
Узнать, где он находится, не составило труда – первый же встреченный уличный торговец, едва только прикативший свою тележку и принявшийся раскладывать товар, сообщил Леуку, что Ловец Загадок пребывает в лучшем из городов Заката и Восхода, то бишь в Шадизаре Заморийском. После чего попытался продать ему пирожок. Со скидкой – как первому покупателю этого дня.  
Чувства голода Леук не испытывал, но, порывшись в недрах балахона, извлек потертую монетку, приобретя пирог с требухой. Для кота, невесть отчего увязавшегося за ним. Кот в один присест сожрал подношение, облизнулся, потерся о ногу Ловца Загадок и решительно потрусил следом.  
Так они и шли – высокий сутулящийся человек с наглухо замотанным лицом, в драной скабе кочевника-люйли, и семенящий за ним трехцветный облезлый кот. Город просыпался, и Леук даже находил некоторое удовольствие в окружающих его плотным облаком звуках и запахах человеческой жизни. Люди косились на него с подозрением, но и к этому он тоже привык. Ловец Загадок пока еще не ведал конечной цели своего странствия по городу, но знал, что в конце концов судьба приведет его именно туда, куда нужно – с той же неотвратимостью, с которой смерть настигает всякого из живущих.  
Леук прошел мимо гостеприимно распахнутых ворот какой-то таверны. Над перекладиной болтался лист жести – присмотревшись, можно было различить изображенную на нем упитанную крысу с куском сыра в лапе. Несколько корявые буквы складывались в название – «Уютная нора». За воротами виднелся полуразвалившийся фонтан, украшенный позеленевшей фигуркой бронзовой цапли. Из раскрытого клюва птицы тонкой струйкой сочилась вода, а на парапете в обществе кувшина расслабленно восседал человек – мужчина преклонных лет и на редкость внушительного сложения. Судя по доносившимся из таверны радостным воплям, там с утра пораньше уже что-то отмечали и праздновали. Однако сидевший у фонтана праздный созерцатель совершенно не стремился присоединиться к веселящейся компании. Судя по всему, ему и здесь было хорошо. И даже появление странноватого незнакомца не разрушило его благодушного настроения. Напротив, он махнул рукой, окликнув:  
\- Эй, там! Заходи, у нас принимают всех… даже с котами, - добавил он, углядев державшегося рядом с Леуком зверька. – В таверне сейчас дым коромыслом, но мы вполне можем пропустить по глоточку за чужой успех. Ты кто будешь, человече? Что-то ты мне раньше на глаза не попадался…  
\- Я? Ну, можно сказать, я… отшельник, - нашел подходящее слово Ловец Загадок. – И отчасти странник. Я пришел в ваш город сегодня утром… в поисках одной вещи.  
\- Все куда-то бегут сломя голову, все чего-то ищут, - лениво зевнул собеседник Леука. – Когда-то и я был точно таким же. Кстати, меня кличут Райгархом. Я с Полуночи, из Нордхейма.  
\- Я родился в Туране, - иногда Леуку вспоминались высокие белые башни с изразцовыми куполами под ослепительно-синим небом. Бассейн в обрамлении зеленых листьев, запах пергамента и пряностей, яркие звезды – где это все? Было оно, не было – или память подсовывает ему разрозненные обрывки чужих воспоминаний и услышанных историй?  
Вино, которым поделился с ним Райгарх, чуть отдавало кислятиной – и Леук удивился тому, что ощущает вкус. Это озадачило Ловца Загадок и вовремя напомнило: если он не справится со своим поручением, с Хозяина, с его-то едким чувством юмора, вполне станется к качестве меры наказания опять вернуть Леука в круг перерождений. И начнется прежняя морока. Особенно если Хозяин в качестве дополнительной обузы наградит его молодостью. Что угодно, только не это. Леуку нравилось его нынешнее существование, он совершенно не горел желанием возвращаться к живым.  
\- И что же ты разыскиваешь? – поинтересовался Райгарх.  
\- Старинную книгу в черном переплете под названием «Трактат сочтенного песка», - язык Леука дал ответ прежде вмешательства разума. Память кольнуло серебряной иглой, Ловец невольно вздрогнул внутри своего тряпичного кокона. Да, именно ее он утратил – Книгу, неотчуждаемую собственность своего господина.  
\- У-у, в этих кварталах искать книгу безнадежно. Это тебе прямая дорога на Ишлаз, Пергаментную аллею, - посоветовал Райгарх, почесывая кота за острым ухом. – Там книжные лавки и гнездовье скупщиков старья. Как выйдешь отсюда, так иди прямо, пока не дойдешь до большой лестницы. Спустишься вниз, повернешь направо до Каменного рынка, а там спросишь кого. Если у тебя водятся деньжата, может статься, наткнешься на след своей пропажи. Что, твою книгу спер кто-то ловкий?  
\- Я потерял ее, - удрученно признался Ловец Загадок. – И не помню, как и где.  
\- Это бывает, - покивал головой Райгарх. – Идешь себе по улице, ничего такого не подозреваешь, и тут тебе внезапно прилетает из-за угла. А потом ты очухиваешься и никак не можешь вспомнить, как тебя зовут, почему ты валяешься в канаве без штанов и без кошеля, и почему тебе приветливо светят ясные звездочки, хотя вроде бы совсем недавно был разгар дня. Такова жизнь. Надеюсь, ты сможешь отыскать то, что ищешь.  
\- А… - Леук отвык говорить с живыми и был удивлен тем, что человек не шарахается от него, делая знак от дурного глаза. – А ты нашел то, что ищешь?  
Бывший наемник совершенно не удивился вопросу.  
\- Угу. В молодости я, подробно всем моим соплеменникам, мечтал о захваченных городах, сокровищах и пленных красотках. Я пошел за юношеской мечтой, став солдатом удачи, но вместо кучи золотых монет получил уйму шрамов и переломов, беготню с тяжеленным тюком за плечами и десятника, вопли которого мне до сих пор снятся в кошмарах. Теперь я сижу вот здесь и точно знаю: к этому месту я стремился. Пусть это всего лишь занюханный трактир, но мне хорошо там, где я есть. У меня есть подруга, которая много пожила и понимает, что на самом деле к чему в этой жизни. Есть приятели, с которыми хорошо выпить и поболтать о том, о сем, и помолчать, когда захочется тишины. Я хорошо и весело пожил, но теперь грядет закат моей жизни – и мне хочется встретить его именно тут.  
\- Немногие могут похвалиться тем, что обрели истинное счастье на закате дней, - уважительно заметил Ловец Загадок.  
\- Остаться в живых - вот оно, истинное солдатское счастье, - Райгарх от души приложился к кувшину и протянул его Леуку: - Хотя мои молодые друзья порой со мной не согласны. Они верят в свою переменчивую воровскую удачу и уповают на ее милость. Им кажется, что золото и чужое восхищение делают их счастливыми. Они гоняются за призраками, но кто я такой, чтобы указывать им, как поступать? Я жил по своим законам и поступал согласно своему разумению, они живут по своим. Им хочется всего, сразу и побыстрее.  
\- Как и всем нам в молодые годы, - согласился Леук. – В пору зрелости мы начинаем постигать, что ничто в мире не дается просто так, а в старости больше всего ценим душевный покой. И хорошее вино.  
\- И понимающего собеседника, - на крыльцо трактира вышла высокая женщина. – Что ж, удачи тебе в поисках, странник. Явилась нарушительница моего покоя. Сейчас она непременно попрекнет меня бездельем.  
Но Лорна – а это была именно она – лишь удивленно взглянула на Райгарха и его загадочного собеседника, выплеснула ведро с грязной водой и вернулась в дом. Ее постояльцы вернулись с удачей, она откупорила для них обещанную драгоценную «Лозу Либнума» - золотую и веселящую сердце чистой радостью. Райгарх вздумал поболтать с каким-то бродягой? Его дело. Военная судьба причудлива и непредсказуема. Может статься, лет двадцать назад этот бродяга был молодым удачливым легионером, шагавшим с Райгархом в одном отряде и под одним знаменем. А теперь один из них подрабатывает вышибалой в трактире, а второй бродит по улицам в надежде на людское милосердие. Накормить его, что ли?  
Но, когда Лорна с лучшими намерениями и дымящейся миской снова выглянула во двор, бродяга в драном плаще ушел. Райгарх грелся на солнышке и заявил, что с удовольствием съест то, что принесла Лорна – безмерно ценя ее заботу о его желудке и ее стряпню. Трактирщица посмеялась нахальству приятеля, но миску отдала – не пропадать же добру.

 

История 13. «Колесница»

Название: «Шелест песчаных страниц»  
Действующие лица: Назирхат уль-Вади.  
Размер: 2400 слов.

\- Быстро, чисто, без шума и пыли, - подвел итог ночной экспедиции Кодо. – Так гладко, что даже не верится. А столько шумели об этом магике. Мол, Рилеранс то, Рилеранс се, одним взглядом в жабу превращает, а коли прищелкнет пальцами – так покойники сами выкапываются из могил и начинают отплясывать. Мы в его кабинете пол взломали, а он в своей спальне только с боку на бок повернулся и дальше захрапел.  
\- Стало быть, не такой уж он и великий, как о нем трепались, - почтенный уль-Вади благосклонно оглядел разложенные на столе трофеи минувшей ночи: стопку книг, мешочки и шкатулки с драгоценностями, кипу официального вида бумаг. За высокими окнами светлело, Аластор и его развеселая компания только что убрались, разбогатев на пять тысяч полновесных туранских золотых – и в предвкушении дополнительного куша, когда заказчик осмотрит принесенные книги, а оценщики уль-Вади выскажут свое мнение о драгоценных камнях и старинных монетах. Ночь выдалась удачной, весьма и весьма удачной. На днях надо будет непременно отправить щедрое подношение в храм Обманщика – удача переменчива, ей, как женщине, необходимо льстить, задабривать и дарить подарки. – Ступай, выспись, - Назирхат махнул в сторону помощника. – Вы молодцы, все толком сработали. И добыча неплоха. Что, Альс и впрямь так хорош в деле, как сплетничают на рынках?  
\- Еще лучше, - сдержанно отозвался Ходячий Кошмар. – И если бы он перестал наконец ломаться, перейдя под нашу руку, было бы совсем замечательно. Но в его башку втемяшилось желание изображать вольного вора, а нам приходится терпеть его выходки. Непорядок это, вот что я скажу.  
\- Я подумаю над этим, - согласился уль-Вади, и Кодо удалился, тяжело ступая по дорогому наборному паркету.  
Какое-то время почтеннейший Назирхат покойно сидел за столом, бережно перебирая украшения и любуясь радужной игрой свечных отблесков на острых гранях камней. Вспоминая себя прежнего и давнишнего, молодого и упрямого, готового убить голыми руками и продать душу за вот эти сверкающие побрякушки. К сожалению, уль-Вади не обладал талантом Аластора Дурного Глаза по части взлома замков, его сильной стороной было иное – способность находить сторонников, объединять их и вести за собой, любой ценой и любыми средствами добиваясь задуманного. Уль-Вади быстро и свирепо расправлялся с несогласными и чересчур упрямыми, держа своих людей в железных тисках и не позволяя им, как было заведено в прежние времена, беспощадно обдирать обитателей квартала. Нарикано приносил своему смотрящему немалый доход, уль-Вади пользовался в городе немалым уважением, и вот убедительное доказательство тому – лучший из взломщиков Шадизара без возражений отправился по его слову на сложное дело и вернулся с отличной добычей. Пожалуй, компания Альса заслуживает дополнительного вознаграждения – небольшого, но такого, что заставит их задуматься и прекратить испытывать на прочность снисходительность своего смотрящего.  
С драгоценностями и бумагами было все ясно. И то, и другое вскоре будет пущено в оборот, обернувшись немалыми деньгами. Книги же вызывали у почтенного Назирхата тихое, подспудное раздражение. От магических книг всегда происходили одни только неприятности. Казалось, чародеи всего мира, собравшись однажды на свой шабаш, дали великую и нерушимую клятву – всегда и во все времена награждать свои творения самыми зловещими и коварными свойствами.  
Уль-Вади с опаской потянул к себе том, лежавший сверху, и перелистнул несколько первых страниц – осторожно, словно боясь обжечься. Однако со страниц не скалились хари злобных демонов и не пересекались запутанные линии пентаграмм. Страницы покрывал плотный, убористый текст, выглядевший в меру таинственным, но не пугающим.  
Следующая книга оказалась бестиарием, изображавшим самых невероятных животных. Неведомый художник вырисовал зверей с таким тщанием, что казалось – еще немного, и жутковато-прекрасные твари соскользнут с пергаментных страниц и пугливо замрут, приглядываясь и принюхиваясь к этому миру.  
Третью книгу облекал переплет черной змеиной кожи с медными накладками по углам. На обложке красовалось выполненное тонкими штрихами серебряной краски изображение песочных часов. Уль-Вади показалось, что песок в нарисованных часах едва заметно пересыпается из верхней колбы в нижнюю. Он повертел книгу в руках, дотошно приглядываясь – нет, не чудо, всего лишь хитроумная иллюзия. «Трактат сочтенного песка». Если он, уль-Вади, что-нибудь понимает в людских стремлениях, то заказчик, благородный дон Кебрадо из Кордавы, более всего желал обладать именно этой книгой. Все прочие названия в длинном списке – не более, чем пестрая мишура для отвода глаз. Его светлость Ларгоньо стремился завладеть этим трактатом, он был готов щедро заплатить тому, кто раздобудет фолиант – и даже не поскупился на предоплату. О чем же говорится в этой книге?  
«Я только посмотреть», - уверил себя почтенный Назирхат, приоткрывая обложку.  
Близоруко всмотрелся, щурясь, удивленно поднял бровь.  
Спешно пролистал страницы – удивление сменилось искренним недоумением. Дорогой пергамент бледно-кремового цвета был пуст. Лишь по урезу страниц струилась вязь искусных рисунков: где гирлянда сплетающихся цветов (приглядевшись, ул-Вади отметил, что венчики цветов зубасты и хищно впиваются друг в друга), где сложный узор из черепов и костей, где фантастические животные, слившиеся воедино то ли в смертельном поединке, то ли в любовном акте. Но текста в книге не было, ни единого словечка!  
Уль-Вади вспомнил, что в ящиках его стола давно уже валяется плоский топаз в бронзовой оправе – талисман, якобы позволяющий увидеть незримые и зачарованные надписи. Спешно отыскал амулет, навел на страницу. Вотще – та по-прежнему оставалась пустой. То ли талисман оказался фальшивкой, то ли чары были слишком сильны, то ли «Трактат сочтенного песка» никогда не был написан, являя собой просто сшитые воедино чистые листы. Может, его способны прочесть только магики высшей степени посвящения – и перед чтением книгу, к примеру, необходимо обрызгать кровью девственницы или соком черного лотоса?  
\- Тишван! – окликнул ул-Вади, так ничего и не решив, но лишний раз укрепившись в мысли о том, что чародеи и книжники все поголовно слегка полоумные. Писец, обычно всегда находившийся за столиком в комнате-приемной, сунулся в кабинет. – Сбегай в кухни за кавой. Напомни Магдише - двойную порцию и пусть корицу не забудет.  
Писец понятливо кинул и убрался, беззвучно прикрыв дверь.  
Листы книги, оставленной Назирхатом раскрытой примерно на середине, неожиданно сами собой перевернулись, словно под порывом сильнейшего сквозняка. Которого в кабинете не было и быть не могло, ибо все окна пребывали закрытыми. Невидимое перо медленно вывело на чистом листе: «Тишван бар-Айреми» - и продолжило писать, все быстрее и быстрее, под взглядом оцепеневшего и онемевшего уль-Вади. Смотрящий квартала Нарикано не верил в чудеса, здраво полагая их плодом искусного мошенства и ловкости человеческих рук, но прямо сейчас, перед ним, творилось настоящее чудо.  
Слово возникало за словом, строчка за строчкой, заполнив весь разворот страниц и только тогда остановившись. Чернила чуть поблескивали, впитываясь в пергамент и высыхая. Уль-Вади слегка наклонился вперед, медленно, едва ли не по складам читая написанное – хотя четкости почерка мог позавидовать лучший из переписчиков королевских мастерских Бельверуса.  
Перед Назирахтом уль-Вади открылась вся история жизни писца Тишвана, одного из незаметных членов Братства квартала Нарикано, от его рождения и юности до нынешних дней. Уль-Вади с некоторым изумлением узнал о том, что подростком Тишван обесчестил одну из своих сводных сестриц, но сумел отвести обвинение. Позже он оклеветал соратника по шайке – дабы проникнуть в особняк на улице Лодел, владение и крепость уль-Вади, и заполучить там должность. До поры до времени его поведение и впрямь было безупречным - пока Тишван не разбогател и не прибрел страсти к азартным игрищам. Минувшей зимой, не сумев устоять перед искушением, писец стянул со стола покровителя пенал черешневого дерева, каковой продал в лавке на Ишлазе. Деньги же до последнего суффи спустил в известном игровом доме «Улыбка удачи».  
Уль-Вади поскреб бритый затылок под расшитой бисером шапочкой, припомнив, что дорогой пенал и в самом деле куда-то задевался. Заподозрили слуг-уборщиков, провели допрос, запороли кого-то до смерти, но вещицу так и не сыскали. А Тишван по-прежнему тихой мышью сидел на столом, бисерно переписывал отчеты и доклады, бегал за кавой и являл собой образчик деловитой преданности.  
Вот он и сейчас вошел, неся поднос с дымящейся чашкой, вазочкой и свежими булочками. Уль-Вади оторвал взгляд от книжных страниц и, пребывая в некотором умственном ошеломлении, вопросил:  
\- Тиш, скотина, ты зачем мой пенал спер? В казне Братства всегда можно взять взаймы – и с твоего жалования ты бы без труда выплатил долг. Но крысить у своих?..  
Челюсть Тишвана отпала. В точности как у деревянной игрушки, которой дети колют орехи. Он бухнулся на колени, выронив поднос – кава черной горячей жижей плеснула в стороны – и, часто биясь лбом в пол, запричитал, умоляя смотрящего не гневаться, обещая вернуть похищенное и проклиная свою пагубную страсть к костям. Только не прогоняйте, почтеннейший уль-Вади, все, что угодно, наказывайте, как последнего пса, карайте, хоть на цепь сажайте, только не гоните взашей!  
\- Приберись тут лучше, - коротко отозвался на причитания уль-Вади. – Хотя нет. Сгинь. Сиди на месте, до полудня никого не впускай, даже Кодо. Отвечай всем – я занят.  
Тишван судорожно закивал и на цыпочках, пятясь, вывалился из кабинета. Уль-Вади, переведя дух, обеими руками вцепился в книгу. Текст, посвященный Тишвану, оставался на месте. Почтенный смотрящий пожевал губами, размышляя, и произнес:  
\- Кодо Сиверн.  
Зашелестел пергамент. Жизнеописание Коддрака Сиверна по прозвищу Ходячий Кошмар заняло пять страниц. Уль-Вади убедился в том, что неплохо знает своего подручного – а тот, в свою очередь, не скрывает от своего господина почти ничего. Кроме той малости, что Кодо Ходячий Кошмар время от времени делает щедрые пожертвования сиротскому приюту «Друзья нуждающихся» в Боенском Проезде и уже несколько лет испытывает безответную и безнадежную страсть к госпоже Джемине, помощнице хозяйки «Алмазного водопада».  
Два последующих колокола своей жизни уль-Вади выяснял, на какие чудеса способен угодивший ему в руки «Трактат». Книга с легкостью описывала судьбу любого из людей, чье имя называл ей Назирхат – неважно, живущего ныне или давно умершего. Уль-Вади узнал о подробностях и участниках легендарного ограбления дворца дожей в Мессантии – и разрешил загадку того, куда на самом деле подевалась добыча, якобы утонувшая вместе с шедшей в Асгалун фелукой. Он спросил о подробностях недавнего дворцового переворота в Туране – Книга развернула перед ним полный список заговорщиков. Затаив дыхание, уль-Вади вопросил о внутреннем устройстве Чамгана, укрепленного подворья двергов, где доселе не бывал ни один человек – и где, по слухам, хранились баснословные сокровища подгорных карликов. Перо шустро изобразило подробный чертеж, снабдив его точными заметками о порядке смене караулов и сложности замков на дверях.  
Озадаченно похмыкав, почтенный Назирхат произнес имя человека, заслуженно считавшегося одним из самых лучших и удачливейших воров Шадизара – Аластора Кайлиени. Книга не замедлила с ответом, сообщив, что Альс явился на свет ровным счетом двадцать шесть годков назад, а произошло это событие на караванном дворе, что на полпути между Асгалуном и Эруком. Матушка его происходила из знатного семейства шемских купцов, папаша – из аргосских дворян того сорта, которые не пожалеют жизни ради красного словца и милостей красотки. Родители Аластора не заключали брака перед ликом богов и не жили вместе, однако встречались довольно часто – пока Кайлиени-старшего не прирезали по приказу очередного ревнивого супруга. Папенька Дурного Глаза, впрочем, ушел из жизни достойно, прихватив с собой на Серые Равнины не меньше дюжины натравленных на него наемных убийц.  
Осиротевший ребеночек унаследовал бойкий отцовский нрав, уже лет в десять вовсю мороча головы шемским дядьям и наставникам в школе. Достигнув совершеннолетия, Альс сбежал из дома, примкнув к бродячему цирку – и с тех пор его жизнь вертелась разноцветным ярмарочным колесом, под благосклонным взглядом Удачи, невесть отчего возлюбившей смазливого проходимца. Ему удавались любые задуманные авантюры, он вечно умудрялся выйти сухим из воды, его никогда не бросали за решетку и не хватали за руку. Книгу утверждала, что Альс даже умудрился обнести одну из сокровищниц двергов и сохранить голову на плечах – совершивших такой подвиг можно было пересчитать по пальцам, причем одной увечной руки. Задайся Аластор подобной целью, и при его талантах он вполне мог бы сколотить недурную шайку, а то и сделать блестящую карьеру при любом из дворов Восхода или Заката. Но, как заявила книга, Аластору Дурному Глазу было «вполне уютно в его шкуре». Он не желал бОльшего и не стремился к нему. Ему нравилось жить в Шадизаре, водя знакомства с половиной города, браться только за те дела, к которым лежала его душа, и ухаживать за гадалкой ат’Джебеларик.  
В какой-то миг уль-Вади подумал, не спросить ли Книгу о собственной судьбе – когда и от чего ему суждено умереть. Если от руки врагов, то, обладая знаниями об их замыслах, он сможет их предотвратить и тем самым отсрочить свою погибель!  
Но почтеннейшему Назирхату не достало силы духа выговорить свое имя. Его захватили иные мечты. Обладая Книгой, он может узнать помыслы любого человека в городе, о том, кто и с каким товаром снаряжает караваны, о тайных путях торговли порошком лотоса и о засадах Сыскной Когорты! Он будет ведать все или почти все, происходящее в городе – а, значит, займет место того незримого колесничего, что держит в руках вожжи и направляет самое жизнь по нужной ему дороге. Он будет править – не так, как правят венценосные глупцы на тронах, получившие корону лишь по прихоти судьбы и удачному рождению в нужной семье – но как делают это истинные властелины. Оборачивая любые события себе на пользу, переставляя фигуры на доске так, как угодно ему. Он уже добился власти над кварталом Нарикано, но что такое должность смотрящего по сравнению с властью правителя города или страны?  
И нужно ему для этого совсем немного. Завладеть чудесной Книгой, силой обстоятельств попавшей ему в руки. Только последний глупец согласится променять такое сокровище на обещанные пятнадцать тысяч империалов. Что значат деньги в сравнении с возможностью запрячь Судьбу и Удачу, точно быстрых и выносливых кобылиц, в свою повозку – и помчаться к своей цели?  
Уль-Вади поспешно вопросил книгу о личности зингарского графа Кебрадо лос Уракка. Дважды перечел полученный ответ и нахмурился. Книга именовала Кебрадо опасным и мстительным типом, не склонным прощать тех, кто имел дерзость пытаться обмануть его или нарушить его планы. «Трактат» представил обширный список тех, чьей смерти Кебрадо способствовал – лично или косвенно.  
Назирхат поразмыслил над узнанным, покачивая головой и машинально перебирая нитку янтарных четок. Не больно-то хорошо так поступать с заказчиком и знакомым, но дело есть дело. Кебрадо чужак здесь, в Шадизаре, чужак высокомерный и спесивый. Ошибочно полагающий, что его знатное происхождение и деньги ставят его неизмеримо выше коронных уроженцев Заморы. Тех, кто по праву распоряжается в этом городе.  
Такая Книга стоит чужой жизни.  
Уль-Вади звякнул в колокольчик. Всунулся бледный и насмерть перепуганный Тишван.  
\- Там пришли господин зингарский граф, - прошелестел он.  
\- Прекрасно, - дружелюбно просиял улыбкой уль-Вади. – Значит, так. Передай его светлости мои нижайшие извинения. Скажи, мол, у меня неотложные дела – но я буду рад его видеть сразу же, как покончу со этими досадными хлопотами. После этого дуй к Магдише. Пусть сготовит завтрак на двоих, да получше и поскорее. Поможешь ей принести завтрак сюда. После пригласишь его светлость – вежливо и почтительно. Да, и кликни слуг, чтобы прибрались. Исполнишь все в точности – подумаю, что с тобой делать: пустить твою шкуру на коврик в прихожую… или простить?  
Тишван улепетнул так стремительно, что даже дверь позабыл толком закрыть. Уль-Вади сложил книги стопкой, водрузив «Трактат сочтенного песка» поверху, поудобнее уселся в кресле и рассеянно коснулся пальцем по золотой статуэтке танцующей апсары, украшавшей стол. Апсара повернулась вокруг своей оси, открыв малый ящичек – откуда почтеннейший смотрящий извлек некий флакон зеленого стекла. Постучал по сосуду ногтем, сожалеющее вздохнул и упрятал флакончик в широкий рукав халата.  
«Всякий сам правит своим конем», - так говорят туранские кочевники, а уж дети пустыни точно понимают, что в этом мире к чему. Чья колесница первой сорвет финишную ленточку, тот и победитель. А победитель, как известно, прав и неподсуден.

 

История 14. «Солнце».

Название: «Скажи мне: «Да!»»  
Действующие лица: Компания в полном составе.  
Размер: 1800 слов.

«С ними ничего случится. С ним ничего не случится. Утром они вернутся, будут смеяться, как ни в чем не бывало, и хвастаться подвигами, которых они не совершали. Все будет в порядке, с ним всегда все в порядке, глупая, и незачем тебе волноваться попусту!»  
Феруза ат’Джебеларик тщетно пыталась уснуть, однако сон никак не шел. Девушка бродила по небольшой комнатке под крышей трактира, сидела на окне, прислушиваясь к голосам бессонного города, пыталась раскинуть карты – те молчали либо же давали настолько путаные ответы, что гадалка оказалась не в силах дать им верное толкование.  
Дело было вовсе не в картах и не в духоте комнаты. Феруза переживала за Аластора – за всех своих друзей, ушедших в предательскую ночную темноту в погоню за переменчивой воровской удачей – но за него она переживала более прочих. Феруза боялась наступающего утра – утра, которое могло стать первым в бесконечной цепочке дней тоскливого ожидания и неизвестности. А ведь она так много не успела сказать ему, объяснить, предостеречь…  
Под утро она задремала, неловко прислонившись к высокому изголовью постели. Сны ей виделись дурные и суматошные. Ферузе мнилось, якобы она ищет калитку в некий чудесный сад, но никак не может найти, заплутав в бесконечном лабиринте терновых кустов с острыми шипами. Феруза всхлипнул во сне – и проснулась, ощущая на себе чужой взгляд.  
Альс, живой и невредимый, сидел на корточках перед постелью и смотрел на нее. Не с привычным смешливым обожанием, но на удивление серьезно. Гадалка машинально потянулась за покрывалом, чопорно заявив:  
\- Недостойно врываться в комнату спящей девушки, еще и взламывая при этом замок!  
\- Да у тебя все равно никогда не заперто, - рассеянно возразил Дурной Глаз. Подумал и добавил: - Ты красивая. Я тебе уже говорил это сегодня?  
\- Сегодня – еще нет, - Феруза закуталась в покрывало и украдкой облегченно вздохнула. Ее страхи были напрасны, а сны лгали. Альс вернулся. Он всегда возвращается.  
\- А я уже спрашивал – не выйдешь ли ты за меня замуж? – не унимался Аластор.  
\- Да, - гадалка думала, что, вымолвив это короткое и роковое словечко, ощутит ужас падения в бездонную пропасть, но испытала лишь теплое, ласкающее удовольствие – как от сладкого предутреннего сна.  
\- Что – «да»? – не понял Аластор. – «Да, спрашивал» или «Да, я подумаю, спроси на следующей декаде»?  
\- Да, выйду! – Феруза рассмеялась, глядя на недоумевающую физиономию дружка.  
\- Повтори-ка еще раз. Кажется, меня настигла ранняя старость и я стал скверно слышать, - медленно выговорил Дурной Глаз.  
\- Да, выйду! Да, я согласна! Да, я буду твоей женой! – с готовностью повторила Феруза. – Сказанное трижды верно перед ликом Бога и угодно ему. Но я могу повторить и четвертый раз – чтобы ты больше не сомневался. Повторить?  
\- Я уверовал, чудеса случаются, - шепотом проговорил Аластор. Вскочил, настежь распахнув дверь комнаты гадалки, и ликующе проорал вниз, в общий зал: - Она согласилась!  
\- Ну и хвала богам, - пробормотала Лорна. Сколько можно, в конце концов. Почти год эти двое ходят вокруг да около, никак не в силах объясниться. Будь она на месте Ферузы и в ее летах, она бы не раздумывали ни мгновения. Только беда в том, что те, кто пытался навязать Лорне роль заботливой супруги, почему-то были ей не по душе. Тех же из мужчин, с которыми она с удовольствием разделила жизнь и судьбу, отнимала из нее самая ревнивая и жестокая из соперниц – та, что завершает все собрания и разлучает все любящие пары.  
У этих двоих, в отличие от нее самой, все могло сложиться хорошо.  
\- Д-давайте выпьем за Альса и Ферузу! – предложил Ши, не выпускавший из рук посверкивающую гранями бутылку «Либнумской лозы».  
Звякнули сдвинутые кружки – как не выпить за счастье лучших друзей и удачную ходку? В кои веки даже Малыш не заикнулся о том, сколь негоже наливаться перебродившим виноградным соком с утра пораньше.  
\- Такое дело непременно надо отметить! – заявил Хисс после того, как опустевшие чаши и стаканы были вновь наполнены.  
\- Устроить толковую свадьбу – дело небыстрое, - задумалась Кэрли. – Феруза наверняка пожелает выходить замуж в благоприятный день, а когда он еще случится, этот самый благоприятный день… О! – она подняла украшенный тонким колечком указательный пальчик. – Мы можем спраздновать их с Альсом помолвку!  
\- Это как же? – пожелал уточнить Джай.  
\- Очень просто, - разъяснила увлекшаяся идеей Кэрли. – Скинемся по полсотни серебряных талеров с носа. Кликнем наших приятелей, чтобы расставили столы во дворе и помогли Лорне на кухне. Наймем музыкантов, развесим гирлянды, зажарим пару поросят на вертеле - делов-то! Пустяк, зато Альсу с Ферузой будет приятно. Ну, кто со мной? – она спрыгнула с табурета, прошелестев юбками.  
\- Я, - вызвался Хисс.  
\- Я, - подумав, согласился Малыш.  
\- А меня спросить? – притворно возмутилась Лорна. – Нет, вы поглядите на них – затевают вечеринку в моем трактире, а моим мнением даже не интересуются!  
\- Ну Лооорна! – хором воззвали постояльцы.  
\- Сорок лет как Лорна, - добродушно огрызнулась трактирщица. – Ладно, будет вам ужин с танцами. Но поросят и остальной припас к столу скупаете сами. Хватайте корзины и шагом марш на рынок!  
Так и вышло, что еще до захода солнца двор «Уютной норы» в изобилии украсили кхитайские фонарики из цветной бумаги и перевитые лентами гирлянды лавровых ветвей, усыпанные слегка повядшими маками и розами. Аромат жарящегося на углях мяса сманил к воротам всех окрестных бродячих собак и нищебродов. Их шугали, они разбегались и стягивались обратно, не в силах устоять перед зовом желудка.  
Снятые с петель створки ворот уложили подле фонтана, вышла площадка для танцев. На Ак-Сорельяне сыскался оркестр из десятка музыкантов, готовый ночь напролет терзать струны. Хисс привел стайку знакомых танцовщиц из «Золотого павлина», согласных на любой каприз за ваши деньги. Под радостные вопли во двор выкатили и вышибли пробку из первой бочки с вином – спрашивается, что еще нужно, чтобы устроить праздник до рассвета?  
Были пляски под отчаянно дробный перестук каблуков и плеск взлетающих пестрых юбок. Были песни – порой не в склад и не лад, зато хором и от души, и столь громогласно, что с окрестных чердаков вспархивали насмерть перепуганные голуби. Были смешки и лукавые взгляды, обещания, которые легко даются и забываются наутро, поцелуи под кустами шиповника в маленьком саду поназади таверны. Было хвастовство и сплетни, подарки и насмешки. Были помолвленные – сидевшие во главе стола под аркой фальшивого золота и от души веселившиеся. Были гости, званые и неожиданные – нынешним вечером в «Норе» были рады видеть всех. С улицы Лодел, из резиденции Назирхата уль-Вади, явился Кодо Ходячий Кошмар – с душевными поздравлениями от имени смотрящего и достойным подарком по торжественному случаю. Подарком оказалось ожерелье из мелких сапфиров и лунного камня. Как Феруза не отнекивалась, ее уговорили надеть подношение – после чего пришли к выводу: больше Ферузе не ходить в свою палатку около Каменного рынка и не гадать там. Только если гадалку будет сопровождать по меньшей мере пяток охранников покрепче, призванных отгонять воров, привлеченных сиянием камней.  
Кэрли в четыре руки забросили на стол, и воровка запела, неожиданно звонко и чисто, бойко отстукивая ритм каблучками:

\- Есть такое зелье,  
Что потом вся жизнь – похмелье!  
Станут губы огня просить,  
Станут губы огонь ловить,  
Обжигаясь сугубо –  
А иного им пить не любо!  
Мне бы скорбеть, что время тает,  
А я по бузине плутаю,  
За огоньком бродячим,  
Что вот тьме бузинной маячит… (Т. Шельен)

Апогей всеобщего изумления настал, когда после ворот «Норы» появился паланкин с шелковыми занавесями, в сопровождении мрачных охранников, а из паланкина выпорхнула белокурая дама невиданных красы и достоинства. Гостья благосклонно озирала простецкое общество обитателей квартала Нарикано, улыбаясь мило и приязненно – и назвалась офирской графиней Клелией диа Лаурин, подругой Кэрли. После чего Лорна безжалостно погнала кухарей и подручных к очагам, а сама, кряхтя, полезла в погреб. Разыскивать невесть с каких времен хранившуюся в самом дальнем углу бутылку «Золотого Гайарда» - единственную на весь город.  
Догорел закат. Танцовщицы раскручивали на цепочках горшочки с пылающими углями, выписывая в воздухе рассыпающиеся узоры, затмевая появившиеся на небе звезды. Хисс и Малыш подпалили связку туранских фейерверков, и те взлетели под восторженный визг девиц, плюясь шипучими золотыми и серебряными искрами. Феруза хлопала в ладоши, удивленно прислушиваясь к себе – она была счастлива. Тихий внутренний голосок, что подсказывал и направлял ее в жизни, ободрял гадалку: она поступает совершенно верно. Она должна быть рядом с Альсом, а он - рядом с ней. Может, их союз и не заключен на небесах… Но Феруза была уверена: спроси она у тарока о своем решении, карты дали бы ей четкий и недвусмысленный ответ. Солнце, яркое, ослепительное солнце, озарившее и согревшее ее жизнь. Ее солнце с лукавым взором, что сейчас сидит рядом и целует ее пальцы.  
Феруза была счастлива, искренне желая счастья всем, окружающим ее. В своем мимолетном ослеплении гадалка не замечала, что надежды, возложенные на этот праздник, для кое-кого не оправдались.  
Зато это отметил Ши Шилам. Воришка напился как раз до такой степени, чтобы устойчиво стоять на ногах, но перестать следить за своим языком. Пошатываясь, он доплелся до ворот и скорбно запричитал:  
\- Горе, горе! Он не придет, точно тебе говорю!  
\- Отстань, - Джай уже который раз выглядывал на улицу, с явным нетерпением ожидая кого-то. Но время шло, этот «кто-то» не шел и не шел, а Джай все больше мрачнел. Ши не мог упустить такой случай слегка поиздеваться над приятелем.  
\- Да точно тебе говорю, его не отпустили! – он хлопнул Джая по плечу, потянув за собой. – Слушай, тут столько милых девочек! Забудь ты его. Наплюй и забудь. Развлекись!  
\- Ты это о чем? – подозрительно нахмурился Джай.  
\- О твоем дружке, само собой, - хихикнул Ши. – Которого ты с таким нетерпением понапрасну ожидаешь. Но я тебе точно скажу – он позабыл о тебе, как только ты улепетнул из особняка.  
\- Ши, - тяжело начал Джай, - не знаю, что ты вбил в свою тупую голову, но я ожидаю женщину. Она просто задерживается. Ты же знаешь, как они собираются в гости.  
\- Ну да, конечно, конечно, - с готовностью затряс головой Ши. – Женщину, а как же. Слушай, Джай, только между нами – а что, тебе и правда понравилось? – воришка сопроводил свои слова непристойным жестом, обозначавшим противоестественное сношение.  
От мучительной смерти Ши спас случайно оказавшийся рядом Малыш. Подросток оттащил Джая в сторону прежде, чем тот успел размозжить голову Ши о воротный столб, и сердито буркнул:  
\- Нашли время. Джай, может, ты утром его убьешь? Дурная примета – убивать кого-то на празднике.  
\- Мараться еще об него, - Джай сплюнул под ноги. Покачался с носков на пятки, сунув руки за пояс – и скривился, точно надкусил нечто кислое: - Малыш, извиняюсь за меня перед Альсом и Ферузой. Из меня сейчас скверный гость. Пойду я лучше… куда-нибудь.  
\- Откуда мне было знать, что он такой чувствительный? – пьяно возмутился Ши, едва Джай скрылся в глубине переулка. – Я просто пошутил!  
\- Знаешь, Ши, - с чувством вымолвил юнец с Полуночи, - помяни мое слово: за твои шутки тебя когда-нибудь либо утопят в колодце, либо придушат в темном переулке. Джаю и без твоих шуточек скверно, если ты не заметил.  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе, – отмахнулся Ши. – Откуда тебе разбираться в шутках. У тебя и чувства юмора-то отродясь не было!  
Над двором лопнула очередная шутиха, рассыпавшись дождем алых и зеленых огней.  
\- Ну его. Пойдем лучше выпьем, - внес поражающее своей новизной предложение Ши. – Перебесится и вернется обратно. Пошли-пошли.  
В этот вечер друзьям удалось совершить невозможное – напоить Малыша. Вопреки ожиданиям, подросток с Полуночи не впал в свойственное его соотечественникам легендарное боевое безумие, но вроде как оттаял нравом и порой даже смеялся – глуховатым, непривычным смехом.

 

История 15. «Повешенный»

Название: «Одна фатальная ошибка»  
Действующие лица: Джай, Рилеранс.  
Размер: 2000 слов.

Она не пришла.  
Джай с самого начала догадывался – невзирая на все улыбки и заверения, она не придет. Девица из квартала Асмак, дочь богатых и знатных родителей, может водить некое подобие дружбы с оборванцем из Нарикано – но скорее небо упадет на землю, чем она позволит ему бОльшее, чем порой подержать ее за руку. Она с легкостью выдумает уйму причин, помешавших ей тайком улизнуть из дома. Хотя на самом деле причина всего одна, вечная и неизменная: девицы навроде Элаты Киннамон не ходят одними дорогами с парнями навроде Джая Сиггдима по прозвищу Проныра. Да, поначалу ее забавляло их знакомство, но время расставило все по своим исконным местам. Он слишком беден и незнатен, чтобы стать постоянным дружком девицы с Серебряной улицы. Он никто, беспородная шавка в человеческом обличье, мотающаяся по пыльным улицам – и, конечно, Элата побрезговала его приглашением. У нее есть иные друзья и иные заботы, она посещает исключительно приличные дома. Упаси ее боги сунуться в такую вонючую дыру, как «Уютная нора». Элата даже на горшок ходит исключительно розовыми лепестками!  
«Вот у знакомицы Кэрли нрав оказался покрепче – пришла и ничего, сидела. Вроде ей даже понравилось у нас…»  
Рассуждая здраво, Элата Киннамон не представляла из себя ничего особенного. Ни точеной фигурки танцовщицы, ни очаровательного личика. Но Элата родилась, выросла и жила в Асмаке, она никогда не знала голода и нужды, могла позволить себе любую прихоть – так не об этом ли мечтает любой из обывателей Шадизара, от только вставшего на ноги младенца до глубокого старика? Разбогатеть, добиться уважения, забыть о своем прошлом.  
Джай Проныра ненавидел этот мир, этот город и свое место в нем. Его душа исходила черной желчью, осознавая: никогда ему не выбраться из трясины Нарикано, не прыгнуть выше головы. Он останется обычным уличным вором, а воровское счастье так переменчиво! Однажды ему перестанет везти, его поймает Сыскная Когорта, судья вынесет приговор – и Джай Сиггдим отправится в копи Соленых озер, откуда назад не возвращаются. А кто-нибудь вроде Альса будет по-прежнему легко и беспечно порхать над жизнью, ничуть не страшась завтрашнего дня.  
«Ты неудачник, Джай. Даже тот призрачный шанс, что у тебя имелся, ты упустил – не решился сболтнуть и намекнуть, не рискнул возразить и послушно улепетнул вместе со всеми. Ради чего подверг себя позору – ради тысячи золотых? Все равно в глазах высокомерной девчонки ты останешься вонючим нищебродом. А что проку с твоих знаний? Ты не получил за них ровным счетом ничего!..  
Хотя…»  
Покинув таверну, Джай побрел невесть куда, сворачивая на развилках то влево, то вправо – и ноги принесли его к дальнему краю Кладбища-под-Платанами. За низкой каменной оградой мирно шелестели старые деревья. Спали вечным сном ушедшие из мира, им не было ровным счетом никакого дела до страданий и борений живущих. Среди разросшихся кустов жасмина и шиповника скрывалось и место последнего успокоения Сиггдима-старшего – Джай давно не навещал дедову могилу, но смутно помнил дорогу к ней. Столь же смутно, как помнил самого деда – тощего, жилистого, что сыромятный кожаный шнур, скорого на язык и редко появлявшегося дома. Потом дед и вовсе исчез, до внуков дошли только семейные предания о его подвигах. В том числе и то, в котором уверялось – деду было известно местонахождение тайника со Звездой Пустынь, алмазом величайшей ценности и красоты. Якобы из-за обладания этим секретом деда и убили, алмаз же больше никто не видел.  
«Это безумие, - робко вякнул здравый смысл, когда Джай прыжком перемахнул через ограду и, спотыкаясь о корни, направился к темной сторожке. – Ты сам не понимаешь, что творишь…»  
Престарелый сторож Кладбища-под-Платанами мирно дрых на боевом посту и ничуть не возражал против того, чтобы ночной гость украдкой позаимствовал из-под навеса лопату, заступ и масляный фонарь.  
Пришлось изрядно поплутать по дорожкам, вглядываясь в темноту и подсвечивая фонарем надгробные плиты, прежде чем Джай выбрался к нужному месту. Маленький могильный холмик зарос диким виноградом, пустившим цепкие корни в землю. Здравый смысл немедля с готовностью нарисовал Джаю картинку – натужно пыхтя, тот тщится разрубить киркой сеть крепких, узловатых корней.  
\- Митрианцы говорят: если задаться целью и уповать на Подателя Жизни, то любое дело будет по плечу, - пробормотал в ответ Джай. В поддержку Подателя Жизни он особо не верил, но цель у него имелась. Очень ясная и понятная цель, ради достижения которой можно и лопатой помахать.  
Трудиться пришлось до самого рассвета. Под утро Джай забросал свежую землю над могилой палой листвой, швырнул лопату и заступ на дорожку – и так отыщут – и, пошатываясь от непривычной усталости, убрался с кладбища. Бережно волоча с собой нечто округлое, завернутое в куртку.  
Он не вернулся домой, в «Нору». В таверне наверняка стали бы расспрашивать о том, почему он ушел с праздника да где шатался ночью. Друзья могли увидеть то, что он поднял из земли – и ужаснуться. Они ни за что не одобрили бы его планов. Джай отыскал временное пристанище на постоялом дворе «Змея и скорпион». Спросил у прислуги завтрак, бумаги и чернил, заперся в комнате и принялся составлять письмо, в ходе размышлений яростно обкусывая кончик гусиного пера.  
Совесть ни в какую не желала умолкать. Совесть твердила: он совершает ошибку, девицу из Асмака надо поскорее выбросить из памяти, в «Норе» обитают его друзья – и своими действиями он может причинить им немалый вред. Джай отмахивался от зудящего голоска, как от назойливой мухи, хмурился, теребил нижнюю губу – а лист медленно покрывался строчками.  
Проныра никогда прежде не занимался шантажом и потому старался предусмотреть все. Выбранная им жертва слишком опасна и наверняка пребывает в ярости. Нельзя позволить Рилерансу поймать себя и одержать верх. Если магик желает вернуть похищенное, пусть платит за сведения. Той ценой, которую предлагает он, Джай Сиггдим.  
Начисто переписав текст, Джай перечел его – и остался доволен собой.  
Сперва он хотел нанять мальчишку, чтобы тот отнес письмо к особняку на улице Кисиндо, но потом раздумал. Посланца могли задержать или выследить. Лучше он сделает это сам, благо за время пребывания там неплохо изучил дом колдуна. Всего-то делов – подобраться к хозяйственным воротам и подбросить пакет с посланием.  
Целых три колокола Джай изнывал от нетерпения, заранее спрятавшись на чердаке дома напротив условленного места неподалеку от Чамгана, на площади Трезубца, куда не подберешься незамеченным. Он мог ликовать: в назначенный час явился посланец от Рилеранса, огляделся по сторонам, сунул ответное послание в трещину старого обелиска и поспешно ушел, как требовал в своем письме Джай.  
Чихая, Сиггдим выбрался с пыльного чердака и отправился забирать письмо. Распечатав сложенный в несколько раз пергаментный лист, Джай возликовал. Рыбка попалась на крючок, Рилеранс согласился!  
\- Обещаю, дедуля, позже я верну тебя на место и позабочусь о твоей могиле, - Джай без особого уважения щелкнул лежавший на столе коричневый череп по темечку, прежде чем вновь завязать его в узелок из цветастого платка. – Мне нужен твой секрет, уж извини. При жизни ты никому его не открыл, так проболтаешься после смерти. Причем родному внуку, а не какому-то стороннему проходимцу. Родственники должны помогать друг другу в беде, слыхал об этом?  
По причине врожденной немоты череп ничего не ответил. Лишь скалился пожелтевшими и раскрошившимися зубами, да таращился на потомка черными провалами глазниц.  
\- Счастливого тебе пути, дедушка, - от души пожелал Джай. – Возвращайся целым и невредимым.  
Проныра оставил свой узелок в стенной нише митрианского храма – там, куда горожане складывали подношения для монахов и нищих – и, затерявшись в уличной толчее, убедился, что узелок попал в нужные руки.  
Оставалось только дождаться ответа. Джай представления не имел, сколько времени занимает церемония общения некроманта с духом давно умершего человека, положив сроком нынешний вечер. В ожидании заката он бродил по улицам, строя планы, один невероятнее другого. Ощущая себя канатным плясуном, справа и слева от которого разверзлись бездны, а единственной ненадежной опорой служит тонкая нить каната. Если все выйдет по задуманному… если дед откроет местонахождение тайника… если Звезда Пустынь все еще там и Джай найдет способ до нее добраться… Как разительно переменится тогда его жизнь! Все в ней перевернется с ног на голову, она станет совершенно другой – только бы ему достигнуть своей цели!  
И демон с ними, с уль-Вади и спесивым зингарским графом. Пусть перегрызутся за свои замшелые чародейские книжки, так будет даже лучше для города!  
Джай даже не понял толком, что случилось. Чутье, обычно предупреждавшее его о приближающейся опасности, дало осечку. Он шагал по переулку, раздумывая, не купить ли на лотке уличного торговца что-нибудь перекусить – и тут ему на голову обрушилось нечто тяжелое, удушливо-мягкое, словно тюк вспоротого хлопка.  
Очнулся Джай не в самом лучшем положении. Болела голова, ломило затылок – и он никак не мог взять в толк, отчего мир слегка раскачивается у него перед глазами. Он смутно различал трепещущие огоньки свечей. Они то приближались, то отдалялись – и внезапно Джай сообразил: он болтается вверх ногами, в точности уподобясь поддетой на крюк в мясной лавке свиной туше. Ему связали руки за спиной, он находился в полутемном, стылом помещении – и вместо ужаса, который бы полагалось испытывать человеку в подобной ситуации, его охватила вялая, тупая усталость. Ну с кем он вздумал бодаться по глупости и самонадеянности? Что с ним станется? И никто из его друзей даже понятия не имеет, в какой переплет он угодил…  
Память иногда играет с нами в странные игры. Невесть почему Джаю вспомнилось, как они однажды сидели на крыльце «Уютной норы», разглядывая колоду тарока Ферузы. Его внимание привлекла карта, изображавшая повешенного вверх ногами человека. Джай спросил у гадалки: за какие прегрешения бедолагу вздернули на шибеницу, да еще столь диковинным способом?  
\- Он – жертва, - ответила Феруза. – Иногда добровольная, иногда вынужденная. Но всегда – жертва. Тот, кто обречен умереть ради того, чтобы другие достигли цели. Тот, кто умирает ради возможности увидеть мир иным – или ради того, чтобы возродиться в ином облике.  
Как легко и просто было рассуждать о высоких материях, сидя на теплых досках крыльца, в безопасности и беззаботности. И как трудно было принять эдакий поворот своей судьбы – а ведь, казалось, он все предусмотрел!  
Джай безнадежно задергался в путах, извиваясь и убеждаясь, что связали его на совесть.  
За его спиной открылась и закрылась дверь, Джай догадался об этом по мимолетно появившейся и пропавшей узкой полосе света. Он успел разглядеть стоящий неподалеку бронзовый треножник и водруженный на него череп, к макушке которого прилепили несколько тонких свечей – а потом это сооружение загородила массивная тень. Джаю, вынужденному разглядывать вошедшего снизу вверх, он казался невероятно огромным, куда выше обычного человеческого роста, и неестественно широким в плечах. И от него веяло яростью высшей пробы – точно жаром от раскаленной печи.  
За две декады, проведенные в особняке на улице Кисиндо, Джай видел хозяина дома только издалека – но сейчас не сомневался в том, что столкнулся с Рилерансом лицом к лицу.  
Джай попытался булькнуть что-то в свое оправдание. Уверяя чародея в том, что случилось чудовищное недоразумение. Он угодил сюда по ошибке и ни к чему не причастен. Но язык не слушался, словно оцепенев – да и заговорить Джаю не позволили.  
\- Мерзкий, подлый гаденыш, - сдавленным от злости и отвращения голосом проскрежетал колдун, пнув Джая так, что тот закачался на балке. – Надеялся обвести меня вокруг пальца? Думал, я не смогу отыскать мелкую крысу в моем доме? Навел своих дружков и удрал – а теперь имеешь наглость предлагать мне сделку? – каждый вопрос сопровождался увесистым пинком. – Той мякины, что заменяет тебе мозги, недостало для простейшей догадки! Ты прислал ко мне усопшего родственника – и мне было достаточно задать ему один-единственный вопрос. Вопрос о том, кто он таков - и какое ты имеешь к нему отношение. Дедушка и внучек, ха! Алмаз ему подавай! Дедок оказался не в меру болтливым – посмотрим, унаследовал ли ты его склонность молотить языком! Кто завладел моими книгами, говори, ты, мокрица в человеческом облике! Говори, говори, говори!..  
«Я ничего не знаю», - от прилившей к голове крови в ушах Проныры стоял немолчный шум, прорезаемый требованиями Рилеранса немедля признаться. Джай молчал – не потому, что был таким уж героем и преданным другом своих друзей – но скорее от страха.  
Когда же магик зажег несколько факелов, осветивших каменные стены и сводчатый потолок подвала, и выкатил из дальнего угла переносной столик с поблескивающими начищенной медью и бронзой инструментами, Джай заорал. Орал он очень долго и громко – но толстые стены и двери скрадывали любые звуки, доносившиеся из подвала.  
А когда Джай Сиггдим наконец замолчал, для него уже ничто не имело значения. Мир совершил кувырок через себя, мир изменился – и возврата к прошлому больше не было. Джай поведал своему новому хозяину все, что знал и о чем догадывался – и мешком упал на пол, когда Рилеранс ослабил веревки. Ему велели убраться в угол и не мешать – и он послушно отполз в темноту, ненавидя себя, но не в силах что-либо изменить.  
Череп деда скалился мертвой усмешкой, исполненной бесконечного презрения к неудачливому потомку.

История 16. «Сила».

Название: «Укрощение Змея»  
Действующие лица: Рилеранс, Кебрадо.  
Размер: 1400 слов.

Несмотря на зловещие слухи, ходившие по Шадизару о колдунах вообще и о некромантах в частности, Прасад Плешивец полагал магика Рилеранса налучшим своим клиентом. Чародей никогда не мешкал с оплатой, никогда не отмахивался: «Зайдите завтра», не скупился, понимая всю тяжесть Прасадова ремесла, и не придирался по пустякам, стараясь сбить цену. Иметь с ним дело было легко и выгодно – а что он вытворяет с купленным товаром, Прасада ни в коей мере не волновало. Да хоть на медленном огне жарит и вкушает за обедом. Товару все едино, а закону – тем более.  
Прасад Плешивец, его сводный брат и трое племянников служили городскими мортусами в квартале Нарикано. Всякое утро они объезжали свои владения на предмет поиска и сбора тех, чья нить жизни по неизвестной причине оказалась прерванной. Отысканных покойников свозили в небольшой домик подле Угловой площади, где в течение трех-четырех дней хранили в холодном подвале. Коли за мертвецами не являлись родственники и друзья, их сжигали – пепел же один из умных племянников Прасада додумался выгодно продавать крестьянам из предместий, на удобрения.  
Товар, доставляемый Прасадом месьору Рилерансу, был особым и отборным. Господин чародей скупал тела молодых мужчин и женщин, желательно без признаков внешних физических повреждений и чтобы с жизнью они расстались считанные колокола тому назад. Даже в таком опасном и склонном к насилию городе, как Шадизар, подобные сладкие кусочки попадались довольно редко.  
Но сегодня Прасаду повезло. Хорошая добыча явилась сама собой – и совершенно неожиданно. Запряженная старой кобылой тележка мортусов тащилась по мосту через давно пересохший отводной канал, Прасад по привычке свесился, глянув через перила – не завалялось ли чего внизу? И тут же схватился за вожжи, остановив лошадь и торопливо скатившись вниз по песчаному склону.  
Трофей валялся вниз лицом в грязной лужице, но опытному Прасаду хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять – он отыскал сокровище. Ценой в двадцать, а то тридцать полновесных серебряных талеров. Молодой мужчина, обобран до нитки, судя по гладкой коже и пальцам без мозолей – из знатных или фартовых. Умер невесть отчего – раны от удара мечом или кинжалом нет, синей полосы от удавки на шее нет, синяков или ссадин тоже нет.  
\- Грузите его, грузите! – шипел на подручных Прасад, торопливо накрывая тело отрезом холстины. Вот только не хватало сейчас патруля Сыскной Когорты. Въедливые ребятки Рекифеса непременно заинтересуются, что случилось да отчего произошло. С них станется забрать покойника в казармы на Ратай, а ведь это законная добыча собирателей трупов!  
Получившая вожжами по крупу и проникшаяся важностью момента кобыла прибавила шагу, доставив повозку к хозяйственным воротам особняка на улице Кисиндо. В доме, похоже, что-то стряслось – дозорные на воротах наорали на честного мортуса и долго не хотели звать хозяина, но в конце концов отправили гонца.  
При виде чародея Прасад привычно съежился и постарался сделаться маленьким и незаметным. Хоть мортус и почитал магика за своего лучшего клиента, но все едино его побаивался – не в силах дать ответ, почему. Вроде господин Рилеранс и с лица не страшен, и черепа с костями с собой не таскает, и изъясняется как человек вежливый да благовоспитанный, но жутковато рядом с ним. Холодно. Промерзло, даже на самом ярком солнце.  
\- Сто, - бросил чародей, едва приподняв край холстины и взглянув на тело.  
\- Как вашей милости будет угодно, - с готовностью согласился Прасад. Сто талеров – это ж, почитай, целое состояние!  
На самом деле ценность добычи Прасада и его родственничков была неизмеримо выше ста серебряных талеров. Но мортусу было совсем необязательно знать об этом, с него было достаточно той щедрой мзды, что отсыпал в его трясущиеся от жадности ручонки хозяйский домоправитель. Труп перенесли в подвалы, повозка трупожогов укатила, настроение господина Рилеранса самую малость улучшилось. Он искренне сожалел о том, что не обладает возможностью превратить мальчишку-вора в крысу – запаршивевшую, тощую, бесхвостую крысу! – и швырнуть собакам на псарне, пусть порезвятся. Рилеранс выжал из пленника и неудачливого вымогателя все, что тот знал – о его пустоголовых дружках, об их смотрящем и нанимателе, и теперь обдумывал план мести. Мести неизбежной и неотвратимой, ибо никому не позволено ограбить дом чародея и уйти безнаказанным.  
Парня Рилеранс решил пока оставить в живых – проведя того по первому кругу преображения человека в оживленного мертвеца. Теперь мальчишку можно было резать заживо тупой пилой или поджаривать на углях – он ничего не ощущал, лишившись телесной чувствительности. Телесной, но отнюдь не душевной. Магику всегда нравился этот изящный парадокс, пограничное состояние между живым и умирающим. Жаль, что подопытное создание не могло долго оставаться на этой тонкой границе, либо окончательно умирая, либо переходя на другую сторону небытия.  
Вдобавок Рилеранс получил неожиданный и очень приятный подарок. Тело весьма странного и удивительного создания, с виду вроде бы ничем не отличавшегося от человека – но таковым отнюдь не являвшегося. Тип скончался от отравления ирханчайским черным грибом – так, повозившись с настоями и полистав травники, определил Рилеранс. Формально тело его было мертво, но вот две другие составляющие, дух и душа, никуда не делись. Душа была заточена в обездвиженном теле, она струилась по наглухо запертому обиталищу, точно огромная змея, заточенная в клетку. Рилеранс как наяву видел эти бесконечные извивы, алые и черные с серебряным блеском, слышал беззвучный шелест чешуи – и смеялся. Ибо дух, оживлявший это диковинное создание, не мог отыскать дорогу домой – и болтался рядом, подобно воющей собаке на руинах хозяйского дома.  
\- Кажется, я знаю, кем ты можешь быть, - беседовал сам с собой некромант, подготавливая так удивительно доставшееся ему тело к ритуалу. – Ты – неудачливое божественное воплощение. Смертное отродье Змея и сам Змей в одном лице. Богам так нравится играть в смертных, натягивая их облики, словно маски – но вот умирать, подобно смертным, им совсем не хочется, верно? Я подарю тебе жизнь. Ты мне пригодишься.  
Магик провозился до глубокой полночи, но все же добился своего. Мертвая плоть обрела подобие жизни, судорожно задергавшись на обшитом жестью столе в тщетных попытках порвать ремни, которыми Рилеранс предусмотрительно обмотал подопытного. Поняв, что вырываться невозможно, существо повернуло голову, взглянув на своего нового творца и хозяина. Глаза у якобы-человека были желтые, с крошечной точкой зрачка – в точности как у разъяренной змеи. Рилеранс ощущал его ненависть и растерянность, ярость укрощенной и поставленной на колени силы, привыкшей к всеобщему подчинению и тому, что перед ним никогда не возникает преград.  
\- Да-да, ты в плену и ты попался, - Рилеранс переломил над огнем тонкую стеклянную палочку, завершив тем самым сотворение сети заклинаний. Теперь дух Создания помещен обратно в тело и накрепко привязан к нему – а Создание лишено возможности напасть на своего создателя. – Ну-ка для начала скажи, как тебя зовут и каким дурным ветром тебя занесло в этот омерзительный городишко?  
Племенное Дитя Змея попыталось гордо отмолчаться. На собственной шкуре убедившись в том, что распоряжается здесь не он.  
\- Кебрадо, - нехотя назвал он имя своего воплощения, и тогда из темного угла подал голос воришка. Рилеранс позабыл о нем, и тот весь ритуал отсиживался в дальнем углу, словно ночное животное, боящееся выйти на свет:  
\- Эй! Это он платил за ограбление.  
\- Что? – Рилеранс развернулся, взмахнули полы широкого, на туранский манер одеяния.  
\- Он, говорю, пожелал, чтобы мы наведались в ваш дом, - настойчиво повторил Джай. – Его светлость Кебрадо лос Уракка, граф Ларгоньо, из самой Зингары. Ему были нужны ваши книги. Мы их достали и принесли уль-Вади. А то должен был передать ему. Вот с него и спрашивайте, - не-мертвый злобно хихикнул, донельзя довольный тем, что кому-то сейчас придется хуже, чем ему.  
\- Где книги? – потребовал ответа магик, уверовав, что удача сегодня на него стороне.  
\- Не знаю, - буркнул Кебрадо. – Мне они не достались.  
\- Врет, - зашипел Джай. – Он врет.  
\- Заткнись, - чародей коротко отмахнул в его сторону рукой. – А ты – говори.  
\- Я пришел к уль-Вади и книги были у него, я сам их видел, - продолжил зингарец. – Все книги, в том числе и Трактат Песка. Меня угостили завтраком… больше ничего не помню.  
\- Выходит, этот тип, смотрящий квартала, оказался не в меру догадливым парнем – и сообразил, как пользоваться трактатом, - раздраженно пришел к выводу некромант. – Книге нет никакой разницы, с кем беседовать, лишь бы ее держали в руках и задавали вопросы… Проклятье. Трижды проклятье. Где живет этот ваш уль-Вади, на улице Лодел? А твои дружки, крыса, на какой свалке они обитают? И ты говоришь, среди вас есть взломщик, способный видеть то, чего не замечают остальные и вскрыть любой замок?  
Рилеранс прошелся туда сюда, в задумчивости вертя в руках подвернувшийся инструмент – нож с широким и узким лезвием. Взмахнул им – замки на ремнях, удерживавших Кебрадо, открылись сами собой. Ремни опали, Дитя Змея взвилось, точно укушенное осой за седалище.  
\- Отправляйтесь туда, - распорядился маг. – В вашу «Нору». Приведите мне взломщика – живого и невредимого. Сделайте так, чтобы до всей округи, до всякой тупой головы дошло – это только начало. Если понадобится, убейте там всех. Бегом! – он указал в сторону двери. Та сама собой распахнулась, и магик сдержанно улыбнулся, глядя, как его творения с поразительным единодушием рванулись к выходу. – Кстати. Даже не надейтесь сбежать. Вы мои, - он свел пальцы, ощутив прикосновение двух незримых поводков, холодных и тяжелых. – Мои, не забывайте об этом.  
«Мои охотничьи псы. Ядовитый змей и уличная шавка. Бегите и притащите добычу».

История 17. «Башня»

Название: «Пламя в ночи»  
Действующие лица: Компания в составе.  
Размер: 1500 слов.

Доска для игры в «Крепости и дороги» считалась собственностью таверны. Время от времени Лорна извлекала плоскую коробку из-под стойки и ссужала посетителям, желавшим занять свой разум чем-нибудь более возвышенным, нежели обычные кости-зернь.  
Нынешним вечером доску разложили на столе в саду, расставили фигурки и начали битву за обладание вражеской крепостью. Сражались Хисс и Феруза. Кэрли и Райгарх выступали в роли зрителей на трибунах, подающих советы и азартно подбадривающих бойцов. Кэрли пыталась вышивать – хотя все знали, что к изящному дамскому ремеслу руки у воровки не приспособлены. Она могла вытянуть кошелек из-за пазухи или срезать ожерелье, но ей никак не удавалось подобрать гармоничные цвета или добиться того, чтобы изображение на ткани не перекашивалось. Воровка не теряла надежды и упрямо тыкала иглой в тонкую кисею. Итог ее мучений смутно напоминал хризантему.  
\- А мы вот так, - Хисс решительно передвинул черную башенку с клетки на клетку. Феруза ответила стремительным броском кавалерии на левом фланге, угрожая прорывом в тыл противника. – Нет, положительно, это несправедливо! Женщинам не дано так играть!  
\- «Крепости и дороги», между прочим, придумала вендийская царевна Чакрадаши, - отпарировала гадалка. Рыжий скорбно вздохнул, понимая, что с башенкой через пару ходов придется распрощаться:  
\- Откуда только ты все знаешь?  
\- Она у нас умная, - ответил за Ферузу Райгарх. – Ты ходи давай, а не болтай попусту. Слона вон двигай. Чего он у тебя за пехотой отсиживается?  
\- Ага, слона… Чтобы эта новоявленная царевна Чакрадаши его в ловушку заманила?  
\- Гм… - Райгарх вгляделся в расположение фигур на доске. – И то правда.  
\- Кто-нибудь из вас видел Джая? – подала голос Кэрли, старательно протаскивая иглу с нитью через тонкое полотно. – Уже второй день шатается невесть где… И Альс куда-то запропастился.  
\- Ему золото карманы жжет, - недовольно поджала губы Феруза. – Он играть ушел. И Малыша с собой прихватил. Ему показалось, это будет очень смешно.  
\- Малыш в игорном доме – и впрямь смешно, - поддержал Хисс. – Он до сих пор не может усвоить, что на костях нарисовано, и запомнить, кто старше – «конь» или «полумесяц».  
\- Обучиться дурному всегда успеется, - стояла на своем Феруза.  
Хисс протянул руку к фигурке копьеносца, собираясь передвинуть его вперед. Чуть повернув голову, прислушался к звукам из распахнутых окон таверны:  
\- Посетители что-то расшумелись. Райгарх, ты бы сходил, проверил?..  
Спустя мгновение его слова подтвердились – из окна вылетело, грузно грянувшись об землю, некое неподвижное тело. Донесся звон битого стекла и голос Лорны – не испуганный, но возмущенный.  
\- Сидите здесь, - Райгарх подхватил неразлучную дубинку и ринулся наводить справедливость, мимоходом своротив игральную доску. Фигурки рассыпались, покатившись по столу и падая на песчаную дорожку. Кэрли выронила пяльцы, потянувшись за спрятанным в рукаве кинжалом-иголкой.  
\- Да успокойтесь вы, - с ноткой неуверенности в голосе заикнулся Хисс. – Повздорили, небось. Сейчас Райгарх по-быстрому свернет парочку челюстей и…  
К звону стекла и треску ломаемой мебели добавились алые проблески.  
\- Таверна загорелась! Ведра, где ведра?! – Феруза, вскочив, хотела броситься к колодцу – но тут задняя дверь корчмы распахнулась. Подсвеченный багровым и рыжим проем загородила массивная фигура Райгарха. Нордлинг постоял, чуть пошатываясь и неловко пытаясь ухватиться рукой за ободверину, и подкошенной башней тяжело рухнул лицом вниз. За ним возникла легкая, верткая фигурка, без труда скакнувшая через поверженного вышибалу – а следом вылетела разъяренная Лорна, пластавшая воздух двумя кривыми туранскими саблями.  
\- Ой-ей, - тихо присвистнул сквозь зубы Хисс. – Девочки, ноги в руки. Сматывайтесь и орите, что есть сил. Может, кто почешется помочь… - невесть когда рыжий успел вытащить нож, оттесняя девушек к калитке и спасительной улице.  
\- Джай, да ведь это же Джай! – завопила Кэрли, когда трактирщика и ее противник оказались в полосе света. Обеденный зал корчмы, похоже, занялся всерьез, но тушить его было некому и некогда. Джай и Лорна петляли между кустов шиповника, оставляя на колючках клочья одежды и кожи, изо всех сил стремясь поразить друг друга. Было заметно, что почтенная трактирщица сдает, будучи уже не в силах, как в былые юные времена, крутить смертоносную «мельницу». Ее противник двигался с прежней размеренностью, проворно и вместе с тем дергано, ровно марионетка на ниточках, управляемая опытной и безжалостной рукой. Лезвия сабель с шелестом обрубали ветви кустарника, невесомыми облачками разлетались лепестки. Джай – а Кэрли не ошиблась, это был именно он – выглядел совершенно равнодушным и отчасти не похожим на самого себя. Словно кто-то содрал кожу с его лица, выдубил и сделал маску, прорезав в ней отверстия для глаз и рта. Маска не двигалась, ничего не выражала – она просто была, чуть потрескавшаяся и облепленная незримой паутиной, искажающей знакомые черты.  
Феруза еле слышно застонала, прижимая ладони ко рту. Кэрли отчаянно пыталась сдвинуть ее с места, но гадалка точно приросла к земле. Сабли и короткий меч наотмашь рубили воздух, сталкиваясь, плюясь злыми искрами – как недавние фейерверки в саду, полном жизни и радости.  
\- Он больше не он… мы пропали, - с трудом выговорила Феруза. Кэрли не разобрала слов гадалки, Хисс кричал, чтобы они не вели себя, как пара куриц с отрубленными головами, а убегали, пока еще можно. Лорна сделала двойной выпад, Джай ужом вывернулся, отводя клинки и нанеся один короткий удар. Трактирщица зарычала раненой львицей, попыталась замахнуться – и упала. Сперва на колени, а потом завалившись набок в кусты.  
Из окон «Уютной норы» плеснуло жаром и дымными языками огня. Ополоумевший Джай задержался на мгновение, нанеся тавернщице последний удар – и скользящим шагом устремился к Хиссу и девушкам. Феруза пронзительно вскрикнула, рванулась навстречу, пытаясь задержать – но Кэрли просто-напросто заломила гадалке руку и поволокла за собой, напрямик, через грядки и кусты. Слыша позади звон соударяющихся клинков и хеканье Хисса. Джай во время боя не издавал никаких звуков - что пугало Кэрли больше всего.  
Беглянки, не оборачиваясь, добежали до калитки, и тут на Ферузу снова накатило.  
\- Мои карты! – гадалка, умудрявшаяся всегда сохранять присутствие духа, сейчас завизжала в голос. – Мои карты остались в доме!  
\- Да и наплевать! – Кэрли распахнула калитку. – Ты полезешь за ними в огонь? Ты не понимаешь, что тут творится? Бежим! Надо отыскать Альса, надо…  
\- Я должна вернуться! – кричала Феруза, вырываясь.  
А потом девушек схватили за руки, оторвав друг от друга, и швырнули в разные стороны. Кэрли ударилась о каменный забор, ощутив, как, жалобно хрустнув, переломилась косточка в плече. Она бы заорала: от боли, от страха, в надежде, что кто-нибудь придет и спасет их – но ее одеревеневший язык словно примерз к нёбу. Райгарх рассказывал, так бывает на его родине, где зимы долги и холодны, и солнце почти не показывается на небе… Она могла только дергаться в напрасной попытке отползти подальше, и смотреть.  
Кэрли не знала человека, схватившего Ферузу и без особого труда удерживавшего гадалку за воротник платья – как человек удерживает отбивающуюся кошку. Казалось, Феруза болтается в воздухе, а тот, напавший, решает, что с ней сделать – убить прямо сейчас или оставить поразвлечься, а потом все равно прикончить. За забором вовсю полыхало, слышались встревоженные голоса соседей, заметивших пожар в таверне и опасавшихся, как бы пламя не перекинулось на их дома.  
Из калитки выскользнул Джай. Меча в руках у него уже не было.  
\- Это его подруга, не трогай ее, - сухо, отрывисто проговорил он.  
\- По мне, если твой приятель получит голову своей подстилки, он быстро смекнет, кто тут отдает приказы, - человек, державший Ферузу, поставил гадалку на землю и прихватил за подбородок, вынуждая задрать голову.  
\- Тогда он начнет мстить и натравит на нас весь город, - настаивал на своем Джай. – Убей вторую, если тебе так нужно кого-то прикончить, - Кэрли судорожно икнула. - Но лучше – пусть она будет нашей вестницей.  
Спутник Джая снизу вверх взглянул на съежившуюся девушку и ткнул ее носком сапога.  
\- Ты меня слышишь? – Кэрли затрясла головой. – Знаешь Аластора, взломщика? – воровка поспешно кивнула, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранить ясность сознания. Она должна уцелеть, должна рассказать Альсу о том, что здесь творилось. – Мы забираем ее подружку. Передай – если хочет ее вернуть, пусть приходит в усадьбу мага Рилеранса на Кисиндо. Срок – до наступления темноты. Не придет – получит свою девицу вразнарезку. Поняла?  
\- Д-да, - сумела выдавить Кэрли.  
\- Идем, - мужчина грубо подхватил Ферузу под руку, таща за собой. Гадалка не сопротивлялась, только старалась оглянуться через плечо. Джай замешкался – и в свете пожара Кэрли разглядела в его глазах бесконечное, безмолвное отчаяние. Что-то случилось с их приятелем за эти два дня, что-то ужасное и скверное, чему он не смог противостоять. Что-то разрушило его жизнь – как сейчас разгулявшийся огонь пожирал их временный дом, их «Нору», превращая их маленький мирок в пепелище.  
«Хисс! - оставшаяся в одиночестве Кэрли попыталась встать, цепляясь за стену. Упала, неуклюже поползла на четвереньках, путаясь в подоле и прижимая к себе обездвиженную руку, как раненый зверь поджимает лапу. – Хисс, он остался там, может, он жив?»  
\- Хисс! – она кричала, не слыша за треском пламени собственного голоса. Кэрли удалось добраться до калитки и подняться на ноги. Она видела, как в облаке летучих искр с треском провалилась черепичная крыша таверны, она звала, срывая голос, но никто не откликался. Подбежавшие соседи еле оттащили ее прочь, с такой силой и настойчивостью девушка цеплялась здоровой рукой за шершавые доски калитки.

 

История 18. «Звезда»

Название: «Карте место!»  
Действующие лица: Аластор, Малыш, Ши.  
Размер: 2000 слов.

С незапамятных времен луна считается покровительницей колдунов, ведьм и чародеев, а также многоученых книжников. Переменчивые же и далекие звезды хранят игроков. Тех, что с легкостью вверяют свое золото и судьбу удаче, склоняя слух к заманчивому звону костей на медном подносе и шелесту крат.  
Всякое новолуние, когда луна меркнет и уходит за край небосвода, а звезды в изобилии усыпают небо, Чойро, владелец «Улыбки удачи» учинял в своем заведении круг Большой игры. В эту ночь в заведение допускались все желающие, до последнего нищеброда – при условии, что у того имелся за пазухой хотя бы талер, сумма наименьшей из ставок. В бурную и шумную ночь Большой игры терялись и приобретались состояния, жизнь то теряла смысл, то вновь обретала его – и единственным нерушимым законом Чойро объявлял только один: «Никакого колдовства». Мошенничать и жульничать – да завсегда пожалуйста. До того мгновения, как вас схватят за руку и уличат. Поймали – не жалуйтесь. Вышибалы «Улыбки удачи» не станут спасать вашу никчемную шкуру, а, напротив, охотно сбегают за веревкой и камнем потяжелее.  
После того, как нескольких любителей крапить карты и подменять кости и в самом деле утопили в выгребной яме, «Улыбка» обрела устойчивую репутацию заведения, где честность предпочитают мошенству. Места, где можно рискнуть и испытать ловкость своих рук – вдруг ты окажешься проворнее и ловчее всех окружающих, вдруг не заметят?  
\- Не-е, - с порога заявил Ши, увязавшийся следом за Малышом и Аластором, - мне моя голова дороже. И пальцы тоже, других у меня нет. Я так, посмотреть…  
\- Спрашивается, кого он пытается обмануть – нас или себя? – задумчиво вопросил у выкрашенного в темно-синий цвет и украшенного золотыми слюдяными звездочками потолка заведения Дурной Глаз. – Ши, ты мимо пацанов, режущихся в «Три скорлупки», спокойно пройти не способен. Непременно ввяжешься.  
\- Может, я стал старый и мудрый, - ответствовал Ши… и немедля застрял у стола, где заманчиво сверкало, вращаясь, игорное нововведение – пестрый диск с делениями и прыгающий по ним серебряный шарик. Новинку уже успели прозвать «Мельницей успеха» - и сейчас огромный стол, где с жужжанием вертелось колесо, обступило множество любопытствующих, как играющих, так и просто глазеющих.  
Малышу здесь не нравилось. Слишком много азартно галдящих людей, слишком низкий потолок, слишком душно и полутемно, как в пещере. Тычешься в стороны, как летучая мышь. Он согласился пойти лишь потому, что Альс уже несколько раз зазывал его с собой, и отвечать очередным отказом было бы просто невежливо. К тому же в кои веки у юнца с Полуночи завелись собственные деньги – его доля за налет на Кисиндо. По здешним неписаным законам, добрую часть добычи полагалось немедля потратить – с шумом, треском и совершенно понапрасну. Они уже устроили праздник в честь помолвки Ферузы и Альса – но деньги все равно оставались. Скопидомство среди новых друзей Малыша почиталось за дурную привычку и всячески порицалось. «Легко достались – легко расстались», - так повторяли все. За исключением Ферузы, полагавшей, что деньги должны приносить какой-никакой доход, а не пускаться в азартный распыл.  
Но Альсу хотелось развлекаться и играть, и он пошли в «Улыбку удачи». Насквозь пропахшую мускусом, жаждой выигрыша, человеческим потом и неуловимых запахом денег. Известная поговорка гласила, якобы «золото не пахнет», но Малышу казалось, он ощущает этот запах. Чуть кисловатый и прогорклый, навроде перестоявшего молодого вина, терпко щиплющий язык и ноздри.  
Ему тут было не по душе, а Альс и Ши чувствовали себя, точно рыбы в воде. Или сайгаки в камышах. Или волки в заснеженном лесу. Им тут было хорошо. Они неспешно переходили от одного стола к другому, перекликаясь и перешучиваясь с знакомыми, играя по партии то здесь, то там. Словно принюхивались к таинственному и манящему запаху золота, прислушивались к его тоненькому звону – где ты скрываешься, где таишься, где тебя больше всего?  
В конце концов Аластор застрял около стола, где играли в наиббу - игру сложную, требующую немалого терпения и выдержки, а также способности подмечать мелочи в поведении соперников и умения лгать с наичестнейшим выражением лица. Карты наиббы чем-то смахивали на колоду тарока Ферузы, только их было намного больше и они делились по мастям. Наименования мастей Малыш с трудом, но заучил – пентакли, чаши, мечи и скипетры. Правила же ему никак не давались. С костями было намного проще – любой человек без труда отличит две точки от шести и солнце от скачущего коня.  
Дурной Глаз занял место выбывшего игрока, Малыш пристроился сбоку, обреченно понимая, что теперь Альса отсюда до утра не вытащить даже упряжкой тяжеловозов. Из столпотворения, лихо толкаясь локтями, вынырнул довольный Ши с кувшином холодного вина и тоже остался поглазеть.  
Карты разноцветными лентами стелились по столу, складывались веерами, переходили от одного игрока к другому. То вырастали, то уменьшались столбики медных и серебряных жетонов, которые в заведении олицетворяли настоящие золотые монеты. Росла толпа вокруг – напряженная затихавшая, когда игроки разбирали карты и делали ставки, и восхищенно бурливая, когда карты ложились на стол. Краем уха Малыш расслышал, как рядом уже начали биться об заклад касательно того, кто выиграет. Ши позабыл о кувшине и во все глаза таращился на стол, затянутый желтым, чуть вытершимся атласом. Даже разумения варвара-подростка хватало, чтобы понять – Альс уверенно выигрывает, ибо стопка собранных им жетоном была самой большой. Наконец последний из игравших против него огорченно развел руками, признавая свое поражение, и Дурной Глаз остался с изрядным кушем, но без противников. И новых желающих сразиться с ним что-то не находилось.  
\- Ши, садись, давай хотя бы круг пройдем! – позвал разочарованный Альс, явно не желавший уходить из-за стола и уступать место новым игрокам.  
\- Ага, счаз, - отозвался воришка. – Чтобы ты меня последнего достояния лишил? Вон Малышу предложи, у него до сих пор кошель полный. Он же у нас домовитый и запасливый.  
\- Малыш?  
\- Я не умею, - честно признался юнец.  
\- Да это же проще простого! Давай хотя бы по маленькой!  
\- Я не умею, - сызнова повторил Малыш. Позориться перед собранием зевак совершенно не хотелось.  
\- Ши тебе будет подсказывать. Правда. Ши? Ну давай сыграем. Хотя бы разок. Что ты вечно углы подпираешь? – когда Альс хотел, он становился очень убедительным. Малыш вздохнул, уселся на опустевший табурет и уставился в доставшийся ему веер пестрых картинок. Посетители заведения обрадовано и ехидно загудели – вот и представление, вдобавок к игре, танцовщицам и дармовому угощению. Ши забубнил над ухом, перечисляя масти и достоинства карты. Мысленно Малыш попросил прощения у богов своей родины за столь неподобающее воину времяпровождение – и положил карту на стол.  
Ши взвыл, как кошка с прищемленным хвостом:  
\- Да не той, ты в своем уме? Кто ж так ходит?  
\- Карте место! Он играет, а ты только помогаешь, - строго напомнил Альс. – Пусть думает своим умом.  
К своему безграничному удивлению, Малыш выиграл. С трудом, но выиграл – видимо, Альс развлекался, не слишком задумываясь над своими ходами. Дурной Глаз передвинул к юнцу два выигранных жетона – и уже не Альс, но сам Малыш с удивлением услышал от себя:  
\- Давай еще.  
\- Вот это дело, - искренне обрадовался Альс.  
Вторую партию Малыш проиграл, следующую – снова выиграл, постепенно входя во вкус. Загадочные прежде рисунки на картах становились знакомыми и понятными, он больше не прислушивался к наставлениям Ши. Невесть каким, незнакомым прежде чувством угадывая, какая именно карта так и просится в руку, чтобы упасть на стол между ним и Аластором. Их стол замыкали во все более тесное и тесное кольцо, Альс улыбался и насвистывал. Спустя какое-то время перестал свистеть, озадаченно воззрившись на Малыша – и сделался крайне серьезен.  
А спустя еще какое-то время, растянувшееся и застывшее, подобно мухе в янтаре или стреле в полете, Малыш обнаружил, что горка сверкающих жетонов перед Дурным Глазом изрядно уменьшилась – почти половина из них перешла к нему.  
\- Э-э, может, будет уже? – нерешительно предложил он.  
\- Играем, - отрезал Альс. Его репутация удачливого игрока трещала по всем швам. На глазах алчно волновавшейся толпы безвестный мальчишка, считанные месяцы назад спустившийся с гор и еще толком не выучивший местное наречие, разделывал его под орех. Причем без особого труда, легко и непринужденно, будто всю жизнь только этим и занимался.  
Стерпеть подобное Альс не мог.  
\- Ну, как скажешь, - миролюбиво согласился Малыш, и колоду вновь перемешали. Ши уже тоненько подвывал от восторга, предвкушая, как будет рассказывать об эдаком сражении столетия тем из своих знакомцев, кому не свезло нынешней ночью оказаться в «Улыбке удачи». Воришка мог дать руку на отсечение, что никто из противников не жульничает. Малыш – потому как в варварстве своем не ведает эдаких тайн. Альс – из гордости. Ну как же, ему – и мошенничать в игре против начинающего юнца? Это чистой воды столкновение удач. Той, что покровительствует новичкам, и той, что всегда сопровождала Аластора. И тут уже не важен расклад приходящих карт и умение предугадывать ходы. Это везение. У кого-то оно окажется сильнее. Альс, конечно, переживет, если Малыш подчистую обыграет его в наиббу, они останутся друзьями – но вот слухи по городу поползут самые разнообразные.  
\- Последнюю, - в кои веки голос у Аластора дрогнул. Самую малость, едва различимо в общем гуле толпящихся рядом зрителей, но все же дрогнул. – На все.  
\- Идет, - душой юнца с Полуночи всецело завладел игроцкий азарт. – Срезай.  
Колесо наиббы вертелось, карта ложилась поверх карты, пентакль – поверх меча, Сила поверх Мага. Ши аж привстал на цыпочки, пытаясь разглядеть, что за сочетание карт в руках у Малыша – но тот, уже освоившись, держал карты так, чтобы стороннему наблюдателю было нипочем в них не заглянуть.  
Юнец выигрывал. Спокойно, уверенно, неотвратимо – как сходящая с гор лавина погребает под собой случайно оказавшееся на пути селение. Еще два захода, и впервые в жизни Альсу Кайлиени придется признать себя проигравшим.  
И тут Малыш, готовившийся сделать очередной – возможно, решающий - ход, истошно заорал. Без видимой причины, как человек, внезапно ужаленный шершнем в трепетное. Юнец вскочил, отшвырнув карты и опрокинув табурет. Судорожно схватился за болтавшийся на поясе кисет, дернул его так, что лопнули завязки, и отшвырнул в сторону.  
Толстая выделанная кожа кисета дымилась, как если бы внутри лежал раскаленный уголек. Кожа горела и воняла, дыра с обугленными краями ширилась, народ в испуге отшатнулся от валявшейся на полу вещицы – но Ши видел, что в кошеле рядом с немудрящим имуществом Малыша завалялось нечто, похожее на оплавленный кусочек серебра. На монетку, которую бросили в очаг и она растеклась там подобием плоского блинчика с обкусанными краями. Монетка рдела багровым и плевалась искорками.  
\- Это что такое? – отсутствующим голосом вопросил Альс.  
Малыш промолчал, потому как был занят сбиванием искр со своих штанов. Ши, некстати вспоминавший правила для ночи Большой игры, неуверенно вякнул:  
\- Да ерунда какая-то…  
\- Это та хрень из колдунского дома, которую ты мне всучил! – Малыш не обладал талантом держать язык за зубами. Кроме того, он обжегся и разозлился: - Лежала себе спокойно, а тут возьми да загорись!  
\- О боги, - тихонько вымолвил Альс. Он хмурился, похоже, игра и выигрыш его больше не интересовали, его тревожило нечто другое: - Парни, да пошло оно все. Нам надо домой. Срочно.  
\- Куда это вы собрались? – к столу протолкался Чойро, бывший аренный борец, а нынче – владелец процветающего игорного заведения. – Альс, от кого другого, но вот тебя я такой подлости не ожидал. Тебе ж и так всегда везет. Но протащить заговоренный на удачу амулет и всучить его мальчишке? Альс, ты свихнулся?  
\- Потом, Чойро, потом, - Аластор выскользнул из-за стола. – Я извиняюсь, можешь забрать выигрыш в пользу заведения. Это вышло случайно. Парень не догадывался, что это – амулет. И я тоже не знал. А теперь позволь пройти.  
\- Правило есть правило, - Чойро и не думал уступать дорогу.  
Кто-то подлил масла в разгорающийся огонь, отважно выкрикнув из-за спин:  
\- Это что ж выходит – ему можно колдовскую дрянь сюда таскать, а прочим – и думать не моги?! Бей их, ребята!  
\- Ну твою мать… - вырвалось у Ши, нацеливавшего прихватить хотя бы пригоршню жетонов, грудами лежавших на столе. Альс с видом: «Я хотел как лучше, вы сами напросились», сгреб увесистый табурет и молниеносным круговым движением обрушил его на голову Чойро. Тот устоял, только часто заморгал и затряс стриженной налысо башкой.  
\- Пробиваемся к выходу, - скомандовал Альс. Тщетно.  
У посетителей «Улыбки удачи» на входе отбирали ножи с дубинками, в заведении хватало скамей и шандалов, а также массивных блюд и кубков, которые вполне могли сойти за оружие. Повод к потасовке имелся, и вполне серьезный, а рассыпанные по столу и брошенные на произвол судьбы монеты так заманчиво блестели, зовя к себе…  
На удивление споро прибывшая к охваченной всеобщей драке «Улыбке» Сыскная Когорта не стала озадачиваться отделением правых от виноватых, но принялась хватать и вязать всех, кто выскакивал из дверей заведения. Невзирая на лица, оправдания и попытки скрыться. Любое неспокойствие, как требовал месьор Рекифес, должно пресекаться в зародыше – а в Алронге достанет пустых камер и подвалов на всех. Утром разберемся, кто был зачинщиком драки, кто просто заглянул на огонек, а кто под шумок набивал карманы чужими деньжатами. И не возражать, демоновы дети, ослиная отрыжка и ошибка Создателя!

 

История 19. «Дьявол»

Название: «Ненависть»  
Действующие лица: Рилеранс и прочие.  
Размер: 2300 слов.

Джай и его спутник волокли спотыкающуюся пленницу через вечерний город, не стремясь выбирать безлюдные переулки и отталкивая с пути всех, кто замешкался. Феруза знала, что многие из горожан признали гадалку с Каменного рынка – но не сомневалась и в том, что никто не встанет на ее защиту. Все отведут глаза и сделают вид, что ничего не видели. Разве что парни из шайки уль-Вади, торчавшие на углу Сыромятной и Кожевенного, проводили гадалку и ее пленителей недоуменными взглядами. Возможно, если бы она закричала, зовя на помощь, головорезы Кодо и вмешались бы. Но Феруза онемела – от растерянности и от испуга, от того, что никогда прежде с ней не случалось ничего подобного. Она лишилась своей незримой брони, своей колоды карт. Они сгорели, как сгорает любой пергамент, угодивший в жадную огненную пасть. Цветные рисунки, говорившие ей о будущем, обуглились и превратились в пепел. К этой колоде прикасались руки не одного поколения гадалок, старая Гузлим доверила колоду своей ученице – а та не сберегла ее! Зловещее ремесло гадалки отчасти оберегало и защищало Ферузу от невзгод мира – но кем она стала теперь? Всего лишь одной из женщин Шадизара, за которую даже некому заступиться! Аластор ушел и не знает, что с ней. Лорна, Райгарх и Хисс погибли. «Нора» сгорела. С Джаем случилось нечто ужасное – и еще неизвестно, что ждет ее саму в логове колдуна.  
По дороге Феруза потеряла платок и одну туфлю. Такой она поневоле вошла в ворота «Луны», поместья на улице Кисиндо – растрепанной и прихрамывающей. Мелькнули ажурные воротца, ее втащили во внутренний дворик и толкнули в спину. Гадалка растянулась на шершавых плитах, снизу вверх испуганно взглянув на приближающегося к ней человека.  
\- Кто это? – брезгливо осведомился Рилеранс, осмотрев съежившийся живой трофей.  
\- Подруга Аластора, - коротко отозвался Джай. – Остальных мы убили.  
\- Не подруга, а законная невеста, - преодолев страх и немоту, выговорила Феруза. – Он придет за мной, а вы… вы пожалеете о том, что похитили меня!  
\- Пусть приходит, я с нетерпением его ожидаю, - магик передернул плечами, казавшимися вдвойне широкими из-за жесткой парчи его одеяния. – Думаю, у нас найдется, о чем с ним потолковать. В том числе и о твоей участи, девица. Говорят, ты способна увидеть будущее? Ну-ка поведай мне, что ты видишь!  
\- Ты убил моих друзей, ты сжег мой дом – на какое будущее, кроме скорой смерти, ты рассчитываешь? – страх Ферузы медленно, но верно переплавлялся в ярость. На миг ей показалось, что она способна броситься на некроманта и выцарапать ему глаза. Спутник Джая положил ей руку на плечо – рука была тяжелой и мертвенно-холодной.  
\- Как страшно, - пренебрежительно фыркнул Рилеранс. – Впрочем, у меня дело к не к тебе, а к твоему дружку. Ты мне не нужна, - он взглянул на своих слуг. – Хочешь ее, Кебрадо? Может, она тебе на что и сгодится.  
\- А-а, значит правду говорят – вы, колдуны, сами ни на что не способны? – выкрикнула Феруза. Одна мысль о том, чтобы оказаться наедине с тем, кого некромант назвал Кебрадо, повергла ее в леденящий ужас. Лучше умереть, чем позволить живому мертвецу прикоснуться к себе. – Гораздо только приказывать налево и направо, а потом сидеть и глазеть, тряся потными ручонками и никчемными причиндалами? Что, ты из таковских?  
\- Дерзко и глупо, - оценил ее речи колдун. – Впрочем, откуда тебе знать о том, на что я способен… Или ты хочешь узнать, а, девица? – он стремительно наклонился вперед, словно переломившись в поясе.  
«Не дразни судьбу: никогда не заглядывай в глаза тех, кто якшается с темной стороной магии», - говорили Ферузе, но все случилось так неожиданно, что она не успела ни зажмуриться, ни отвести взгляд. Словно она, необдуманно перегнувшись через край, упала в колодец, полный темной, обжигающе-холодной воды. Или, оступившись на тропе, угодила в объятия зыбучих песков – неотвратимо, жадно поглощающих тебя, затягивающих в свой круговорот, лишая возможности спастись. Мир свернулся темным мешком, кто-то безжалостной рукой затянул горловину, оставив Ферузу наедине со своими страхами. Она оказалась заперта в ловушке, из которой нет выхода.  
\- Отведи ее в подвал, - небрежно махнув рукой, распорядился магик. Его взгляд мимолетно скользнул по Джаю, и Рилеранс задумчиво добавил: - И кликни ас-Равди.  
Кухарь незамедлительно предстал, почтительно осведомившись:  
\- Прикажете ужин подавать?  
С того мгновения, как Рилеранс прознал об ограблении, челядь в его доме ходила на цыпочках, стараясь быть тише воды и ниже травы. Никому не хотелось попасть под подозрение, все наперебой клялись в том, что ночью крепко спали и ничего не слышали. На охранников, не исполнивших долг, Рилеранс пожаловался в Гильдию Мечей – а те, по слухам, строго карали за промахи и пренебрежение обязанностями.  
\- Выброси ужин на помойку, - буркнул чародей. – На сегодня твоя работа окончена. Ответь, ты ведь знал эту крысу в человеческом облике?  
\- Н-ну, э-э… да, - нехотя промямлил туранец, избегая смотреть на Джая.  
\- Наш пронырливый крысеныш всемерно способствовал своим дружкам, нанесшим нам ночной визит, - пояснил Рилеранс. – Думаю, он заслужил наказание. Поручаю это тебе. Отведи его на конюшню. Возьми кого-нибудь в помощники и не стесняйся в средствах. Результат должен быть… наглядным.  
\- Да, господин, - бесстрастно кивнул Хурман ас-Равди. – Примерно наказать.  
\- Не до смерти, - уточнил колдун и хмыкнул: - Впрочем, скорая смерть ему никак не грозит.  
\- Ты меня еще понимаешь? – вполголоса спросил ас-Равди, выводя Джая из покойной тишины внутреннего дворика. Проныра кивнул – медленно, словно ему требовалось вспомнить, как это делается. – Ну, значит, не обессудь. Отпустить тебя я не могу - мне с хозяином ссориться никак не с руки, - он крякнул, в раздражении хрустнув костяшками пальцев. – Болван ты. Не потому, что полез с дружками грабить дом, а потому, что имел дурость попасться. Ты ведь мне приглянулся, идиот – это даже наш хозяин понял. Колдуну только дай возможность примучить кого – желательно чужими руками. Им это как медом по сердцу, - туранец полушепотом замысловато выругался.  
Джай скрипнул зубами. Говорить становилось все труднее: омертвение поглощало его, как хищный зверь по кусочкам поглощает свою добычу.  
Разогнав прислугу и подручных, Рилеранс принялся широким шагом обходить маленький пруд, метя разноцветные плитки полами одеяния. Если бы клокотавший в его душе гнев мог обрести материальное воплощение, то вода в пруду немедля вскипела бы ключом, а растения повяли, иссушенные жесточайшей засухой.  
«Ненавижу этот город. Я мог бы единым мановением руки поднять всех усопших с местных кладбищ и натравить их на живых – но я вынужден соблюдать правила приличия и подчиняться закону! Какой смысл обладать властью и силой, если ты лишен возможности их использовать?! Повсюду незримые решетки и замки – и если я попытаюсь разрушить их, на меня ополчатся мои же собратья по ремеслу. Нам позволено практиковать магию, но лишь в строго обозначенных границах, от сих до сих. Иначе – толпы разъяренных обывателей с факелами, разозленный Совет Рунного Круга, с которым я и так-то не в самых лучших отношениях, кляузы, скандалы и лишение патента. Смертные диктуют нам свои правила, а мы – мы вынуждены подчиняться! Да, я проучил исполнителей – но что с того проку? Я не в силах вернуть похищенную собственность, я вынужден сидеть и ждать! Я! Безропотно ждать, пока какой-то взломщик изволит явиться за своей подружкой! Ничего он не получит. Я обращу его в не-мертвого. Да, и его девчонку тоже – и заставлю их сношаться, пока их жалкие тела не начнут разваливаться на части. Они будут служить мне до конца дней своих!» - эта мысль хоть немного примирила Рилеранса с горечью осознания собственного бессилия. Куда ушли те времена, когда маги невозбранно правили миром? Разрушены пурпурные стены и башни Пифона, утратила былое величие Стигия. Чародеи вынуждены пресмыкаться перед самозваными королями и тягаться с бездарными шарлатанами за право заработать пару лишних золотых.  
А ведь у него была возможность. Он завладел Книгой, ведавшей прошлое и будущее. Но не рискнул использовать ее, устрашившись грозных преданий о том, как ужасно попытки влиять с помощью Книги на настоящее искажали лицо мира. Именно так в муках погибла Атлантида, шептались в кругах магиков.  
Мысли Рилеранса на удивление гармонично перекликались с мыслями создания, что именовало себя Кебрадо лос Уракка, графом Ларгоньо. Кебрадо исходил ненавистью – высокопробной, сияющей и отточенной, как наилучший эсток зингарской ковки. Он пребывал в плену – в плену у смертных! Он мог сколько угодно бросаться на стены своей незримой темницы - те оставались незыблемыми, ибо у него недоставало сил проломить их. Маг зачаровал его, замкнул оковами, оборвал нить, связующую Кебрадо с небесным покровителем. Будь проклят этот город, где правит Обманщик, город лжецов и предателей! Город, где ни на кого нельзя положиться, где даже золото не в силах заглушить стремления к мошенничеству!  
Он должен отыскать способ вырваться отсюда. Вырваться и отомстить тем мерзким людишкам, что осмелились встать у него на пути.  
И для начала…  
Кебрадо посмотрел на забившуюся в угол девушку. Рилеранс изрядно припугнул нахалку, отправив ее рассудок шарахаться по лабиринтам, наполненным пугающими тенями. Оно даже и к лучшему. Чужой страх, чужая боль и ужас – лучший материал для сотворения спасительной нити от Создания к Создателю. Девица недурна лицом и фигурой, и она – девушка Аластора. А имя Дурного Глаза тоже числится в списке людей, вызвавших гнев Кебрадо лос Уракки, причем на одном из первых мест. Девица слывет неплохой гадалкой, значит, обладает толикой колдовских сил, которыми они вполне может поделиться. Она предсказала Кебрадо неудачу – а как обычно принято поступать с гонцами, принесшими дурные вести?  
Поднять легкую гадалку на ноги не составило никакого труда. Однако, стоило Кебрадо задрать ей юбки и толчком колена попытаться развести ноги, как девчонка опомнилась. Извернулась кошкой и полоснула его ногтями по лицу, шипя и плюясь. Стерпеть подобную наглость от смертной девки было положительно невозможно. Гнев, ненависть и поход оголодавшими змеями прогрызали рассудок, стремясь наружу. Девица визжала, дергаясь и ожесточенно выкручиваясь из рук, пока Кебрадо не сбил ее с ног и не ткнул физиономией в каменный пол. Даже в этом положении она продолжала голосить и проклинать его – но после наконец-то заткнулась и только тихо всхлипывала.  
Сила гадалки была схожа с придорожным цветком, неказистым и пыльным, однако упрямо поднимающимся снова и снова. Кебрадо опустошил ее до дна и отбросил, словно пустую скорлупу вылущенного ореха. Она осталась лежать, никчемная кукла в пестром одеянии с нелепо вывернутыми ногами и руками. Зингарец полагал, что девица без сознания – но, уже стоя на пороге подвала, невесть отчего оглянулся.  
Гадалка приподняла голову, смотря прямо на него. Было в ее взгляде нечто такое, что Кебрадо поторопился захлопнуть тяжелую дверь и заложить задвижку. Ну не смешно ли? Неужели он и впрямь опасается, что высушенная досуха девка сможет выбить дверь и последовать за ним? О нет, никто не остановит его сейчас, под небом умершей луны, когда ему удалось протянуть тончайшую из нитей к средоточию силы Повелителя. Великий Змей услышал свое дитя, нить наливалась багровым, давая Кебрадо чаемую возможность сразиться со своим пленителем.  
Ему не понадобилось тратить время на долгие поиски. Некромант сам вышел ему навстречу – должно быть, почуял неладное. И ударил Рилеранс первым, еще толком не разобравшись в том, что изменилось, но силой пытаясь вернуть мятежное творение к покорности. Надо отдать колдуну должное, чародейский удар был силен, едва не бросив Кебрадо на колени. Но теперь лос Уракка мог противостоять нападению – и он с ревом бросился в атаку.  
Над маленьким двориком вспыхнули, скрещиваясь, ослепительно-голубые молнии. Старинный особняк содрогнулся. Из окон с печальным звоном вылетели стекла, с крыш опасно хрустящими ручейками потекла черепица, разбиваясь о землю. Вода в бассейне подернулась коркой льда, растения вспыхнули и опали горстками пепла. Послышались встревоженные крики испуганной челяди – но Кебрадо было не до них. Он тараном проломился через защитные заклятья магика, он добрался до своей цели, сомкнув пальцы на жилистой шее Рилеранса. Он увидел то, чего хотел: как выпучиваются глаза ненавистного человечишки, как тот хрипит и разевает рот в попытке ухватить глоток воздуха.  
«Вся твоя некромантия не в силах вернуть тебя к жизни», - думал Кебрадо, с дикой радостью ощущая, как затихает ток крови в жилах противника, как все реже бьется его сердце. Последний толчок, и тишина – душа мага Рилеранса незримой тенью вырвалась из тела, отправившись в путешествие на Серые Равнины.  
Кебрадо швырнул труп в озеро. Мгновение полюбовался на то, как чародей, пробив тонкий покров льда, опускается на дно – в компанию к подохшим золотым рыбкам.  
«Туда тебе и дорога», - лос Уракка больше не желал оставаться здесь. Следующим, кому предстояло испытать милость его гнева, должен стать жуликоватый компаньон уль-Вади. Он отберет у него Книгу и прикончит смотрящего Нарикано также, как прикончил мага Рилеранса. Колдун хотя бы сопротивлялся перед смертью. Человек же просто сдохнет, подобно свинье под ножом мясника. Благо уль-Вади и с морды чем-то смахивает на откормленного хряка.  
Легким и широким шагом Кебрадо вышел из ворот поместья, пройдя под покачивающимся на цепях серебряным полумесяцем. Никто не встал у него на пути, никто не осмелился задержать его. Улица Кисиндо пустовала в оба конца, лишь фонари чуть покачивались под ветром. Граф Ларгоньо полной грудью вдохнул ночной воздух, по-змеиному ухмыльнулся – и зашагал прочь.  
Беспрепятственно он дошел только до следующего перекрестка.  
Темнота подворотни выплюнула навстречу Кебрадо слегка согбенного, но быстрого в движениях человека, размахивающего над головой тяжелым посохом. Неожиданно звучным, несмотря на почтенные лета, человек воззвал:  
\- Вот оно, порождение тьмы ночной, несущее нам погибель и разорение! Смерть ему!  
\- Смерть ему! – разноголосо и дружно откликнулись закоулки и улицы, порождая все новых и новых людей. С факелами. И с вилами. И с полными корзинами гнилых овощей и камней, градом осыпавших Кебрадо лос Уракку.  
\- Эпиналь, сволочь старая! – рычал Кебрадо, пытаясь воздвигнуть вокруг себя защитную сферу. У него почти получилось - запущенный чьей-то меткой рукой камень не ударил зингарца в висок. Сфера жалобно фукнула и лопнула, как мыльный пузырь под сильным ветром. – В клочки порву!  
\- Бей проклятую нежить! – усердствовал почтенный старец, воплощение человеколюбия и милосердия. Паства наконец-то вняла его призывам. На редкость удачное стечение обстоятельств: нынешним вечером Кебрадо невесть зачем разорил таверну в квартале Нарикано и похитил гадалку Ферузу ат-Джебеларик, любимицу горожан. При погроме уцелела подруга Ферузы, с жаром кричавшая о том, что Кебрадо спелся с некромантом Рилерансом и они вдвоем собираются вытворить в городе невесть знает что. Брошенный месьором Эпиналем призыв к возмездию наконец-то поджег сухой тростник обывательской ненависти, разгневанная толпа устремилась в квартал Ламлам, к особняку колдуна, а Митра, как известно, помогает тому, кто сам не плошает…  
Месьор Эпиналь был очень доволен собой и своими сторонниками. Особенно когда те продемонстрировали старцу труп Кебрадо лос Уракки с пробитой головой и несколькими кровавыми дырами от ударов зубцами вил. Месьор Эпиналь раздавал благословения налево и направо, украдкой тыкая труп обутой в поношенную сандалию ногой. Тот не оживал и не вскакивал с ужасным воем и намерением вырвать чье-нибудь сердце. Столкновение с народным гневом оказалось для Кебрадо роковым.

 

История 20. «Смерть»

Название: «Дорога без конца»  
Действующие лица: Джай, Леук, уль-Вади и прочие.  
Размер: 2400 слов.

То, что дом содрогнулся от крыш до фундамента, уловили все – кроме Джая. Заметались в стойлах и встревожено заржали лошади, взвыли вдалеке собаки. В крыше конюшни внезапно образовалась прореха – увязки соломы разъехались в стороны, открывая вид на беззвездное предутреннее небо.  
\- Землетрясение? – растерянно предположил кто-то.  
\- Отродясь их тут не бывало… Пошли, глянем.  
\- Может, это хозяин лютует?  
\- Тогда тем более надо глянуть и сматываться. А то и м огребем промеж глаз.  
\- А этого?  
\- Пусть висит, куда он денется.  
«Действительно, куда я денусь», - с мрачным фатализмом согласился Джай.  
Другой на его месте давно бы уже изошел на крик. Джай молчал. Он не ощущал боли, не ощущал вообще ничего – и приходил в ужас от немоты собственного тела. Он превращался во что-то. В живого мертвеца, чье сердце больше не бьется, но способного ходить и говорить. Всякое мгновение помнящего о том, каково оно - быть человеком.  
Он даже видеть мир стал по-иному. Всякий предмет обрел неясное блекло-фиолетовое свечение, люди мерцали изнутри золотым и алым, а пролитая живая кровь светилась рубиновым огнем. Он же был тусклым, как проржавевшее железо и загнившая вода.  
Его оставили болтаться на ремнях, переброшенных через низкую балку. Когда они вернутся, все продолжится сызнова. Не потому, что челядь Рилеранса так уж ненавидит попавшегося вора, но потому, что они страшатся гнева своего хозяина.  
«Мне-то теперь все едино. А Феруза? Что будет с ней – ее тоже превратят в говорящую куклу, подобие живой женщины? И все это – из-за меня?»  
Джай медленно повернул голову. Посмотрел на свое запястье, на обмотанный вокруг него широкий ремень. Не порвать. Не разгрызть. Можно только изо всех сил рвануть руку вниз.  
Треснули ломающиеся косточки и порванные сухожилия. Кисть повисла изломанной клешней – и Джай несколькими свирепыми рывками вытащил ее из ременной петли. Подождал, удивленно глядя на скрюченные пальцы. Попытался снова пошевелить ими – они распрямились, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в узел второго ремня. С помощью зубов и ногтей Джай освободился. Шатаясь, побрел в дальний конец конюшни, вылез в неприметную дверцу. Ас-Равди и двое его приятелей не спешили возвращаться – судя по воплям у ворот особняка, случилось нечто непредвиденное.  
«Наплевать. Не имеет значения. Я больше не имею значения. Надо отыскать Ферузу».  
Смутно помнилось, что магик приказал бросить гадалку в подвал. Дорогу к подвалу Джай помнил – и поковылял туда, испугав по пути бросившуюся на него собаку. Жутковатый офирский мастифф тоненько взвыл и со всех лап шарахнулся прочь, поджимая короткий обрубок хвоста.  
Джай отодвинул защелку, открыл дверь подвала, сунулся в темноту и окликнул: «Феруза?»  
Ответа не последовало. Но девушка была там, он видел ее силуэт в темноте – опаловое мерцание на полу, как рисунок на черной бумаге. Она была жива, ее сердце билось, кровь текла по жилам – просто она лишилась сил. Но ее не превратили в нежить, в стенающую тварь, в то, чему нет места среди людей. Она осталась самой собой.  
\- Феруза, тебе надо бежать.  
\- Я не могу, – тихо и едва различимо отозвалась гадалка. – Беги сам.  
\- Мне больше некуда, - Джай попытался поднять ее на ноги, от его прикосновения девушка шарахнулась и глухо застонала. – Прости. Все из-за меня. Ты скажешь нашим, что я не хотел? Я не думал, что все так обернется. Мне просто хотелось… хотелось стать чем-то иным.  
\- Вот ты и стал, - с оттенком прежней легкой иронии в голосе заметила Феруза. Джай выволок гадалку из подвала. Оказавшись снаружи, она вроде бы приободрилась. – Да только это явно не то, к чему ты стремился.  
\- Пойдем. Ты должна уйти, - настойчиво повторил Джай. Привалившаяся к стене Феруза смотрела на него со страхом и жалостью – жалостью, которой он не заслуживал.  
\- Так и думал, что ты сюда побежишь, - невзирая на размеры, ас-Равди умудрялся двигаться почти бесшумно. Только болтавшийся у него за спиной мешок тоненько и многозначительно позвякивал и погромыхивал. Джай толкнул судорожно ахнувшую Ферузу себе за спину, но туранец только покрутил бритой башкой: - Уймись. Этот тип, ну, который был с тобой – он удавил хозяина и ушел. А под воротами беснуется толпа приверженцев спятившего митрианского старца. Они собираются взять поместье штурмом. Так что нам всем здесь не место. Идем.  
\- К-куда? – оказывается, Джай не утратил способности изумляться.  
Ас-Равди ответил непристойностью. И уточнил:  
\- Подальше отсюда. Или ты хочешь быть поднятым на вилы? Ты ведь у хозяина не один такой был. Очень он это дело любил – делать живое мертвым, но похожим на живое. Как думаешь, что сделают эти чокнутые борцы с нежитью, когда доберутся до хозяйских любимчиков? Челядь вовсю разбегается, а я смекнул перед уходом сунуть в мешок кое-чего полезного. Ну? Так и будешь стоять столбом? А ты, девица?  
\- Бежим, - Феруза ткнула Джая в спину острым кулачком.  
\- Я же мертвый, - тупо повторил Джай, не двигаясь с места.  
\- Да какая разница, - отмахнулся ас-Равди. – По мне, так даже лучше, - он ухмыльнулся в темноте, одним движением перебросил охнувшую Ферузу через плечо – и побежал в направлении сада.  
Крики у ворот сменились на торжествующие. Что-то гулко лязгнуло – видимо, сломался замок на воротах поместья. Джай сглотнул всухую – и побежал следом за туранцем и гадалкой. Они перелезли через забор – в особняке уже что-то занялось, а по саду метались, преследуя кого-то, темные силуэты – и потрусили по переулкам, удаляясь от Кисиндо в сторону квартала Нарикано. Подле Старых Боен гадалка заявила, что дальше в силах добраться сама. Поблизости живет ее добрая знакомая, там ей помогут и дадут приют – пока не объявится сгинувший невесть куда Альс.  
\- Ты не держишь на меня зла? – спросил Джай.  
\- И должна бы, да не могу, - невесело отозвалась Феруза. – Так уж сложилась твоя судьба. Прими ее, если сможешь – и я надеюсь, что тебе еще повезет. Иди, Джай. Не забывай нас – но постарайся больше не попадаться на глаза. Ступай.  
И они ушли. А Феруза осторожно поковыляла к дому своей подруги.

Полузабытое человеческое бытие оказалось в чем-то даже не лишенным приятности. Леук, Ловец Загадок, третий день бродил по городу, с пробудившимся интересом наблюдая за коловращениями судеб смертных. Они были странны и забавны в своих бесконечных стремлениях урвать у всякого дня побольше, обжулить соседа и незнакомца, купить подешевле, а продать подороже. Они жили так, словно смерти не существует и она никогда не придет за ними. Леук шел среди их красочной, безалаберной сумятицы, оставляя за собой песчаную дорожку, а за ним следовал облезлый трехцветный кот. Булькала вонючая похлебка в котлах, клянчили подаяние нищие – Леук безмолвно усмехался таланту здоровых людей прикидываться умирающими и смертельно больными – трудились ремесленники, мошенничали игроки в «три скорлупки». Мир жил, такой яркий и такой прочный в своей хрупкости. Леук знал о неотвратимой участи тех, мимо кого проходил по шумным улицам, ведал отмеренные им сроки. И там, где с последним вздохом старика обрывалась одна жизненная нить, крик новорожденного младенца сплетал новую.  
«Неудивительно, что они предпочитают думать – смерти нет», - невесть отчего сегодня это суждение лишь позабавило Леука. Он-то знал, что смерть есть и пребудет всегда. Смерть и жизнь, две стороны одной монеты, поставленной на ребро и весело крутящейся, отблескивая солнечными зайчиками.  
Он шагнул в тень очередного навеса над прилавком торговца – а оказался на склоне холма под пепельным небом, где ветер гонял туда-сюда смерчики бледно-розового песка. Там, на склоне, застыли в оцепенелой неподвижности три силуэта, три души, ныне расставшиеся с телами.  
Спиной к Леуку сидел молодой человек, бессмысленно пересыпавший из ладони в ладонь песок Великих Равнин. Неподалеку от него стояли, глядя на бесконечность уходящей вдаль равнины и держась за руки, мужчина и женщина – чем-то неуловимо похожие друг на друга. Леук без труда узнал мужчину – старый наемник, с которым он беседовал во дворе харчевни под молодое вино. Крепко сложенная женщина с копной светлых волос – трактирщица Лорна, его подруга.  
\- Райгарх, - окликнул Ловец Загадок. Бывшие наемники обернулись – слаженным движением двойного отражения в зеркальной глуби.  
\- Мы умерли? – без особого испуга спросила женщина. – Впрочем, чего это я… Совсем сдурела на старости лет. И ёжу ясно, что умерли. А Кэрли и Ферузы тут нет, значит, они уцелели? Они живы, да? А Джай, похоже, спятил – чего бы ему нападать на нас?  
\- Он то появляется тут, то пропадает, - добавил Райгарх. – Видно, ему не дано ни остаться там, ни попасть сюда. Крепко влип парень. А ты – ты, выходит, живешь здесь?  
\- Вроде того, - кивнул Леук. Подумал и добавил: - Равнины - не самое худшее из мест. Здесь каждый получает то, чего воистину заслуживает.  
\- Надеюсь, треклятый колдун, из-за которого мы тут оказались, огребет раскаленную кочергу в зад и мучений на десять тысяч лет! – раздраженно бросила Лорна.  
\- Отыскал свою пропажу? – поинтересовался Райгарх. – Знаешь, тут такая история вышла… Похоже, мы ее видели, твою книгу. Ну, то есть не лично мы сами, а наши приятели. Они стянули ее по поручению смотрящего нашего квартала у некроманта Рилеранса. Тот по злобе решил отомстить. Так Джай говорил. И еще добавил, мол, книга к заказчику ограбления не попала. Она в руках у уль-Вади. Назирхата уль-Вади из Нарикано. Сдается мне, тебе не составит труда узнать, кто это такой. Он решил оставить твою книженцию себе. Чем-то она ему приглянулась.  
\- Вот как, - медленно произнес Леук. Картина обрела целостность, пестрые кусочки встали на свое место. – Это… очень важные сведения. Спасибо тебе. Спасибо вам, - он тряхнул рукавом драного одеяния. Оттуда вытекла струйка песка, повисшая в воздухе мерцающим облачком. – Следуйте за ней, - посоветовал Ловец Загадок, - она приведет вас в место, которое должно вам понравится. И знайте: ваша нынешняя кончина не есть окончательное завершение вашего бытия. Это не последняя черта, это только привал в пути. Колесо вращается. Оно никогда не остановится. Удачи вам.  
Бывшие солдаты поглядели на Ловца Загадок озадаченно, однако не стали выспрашивать, что именно он имел в виду. Они просто последовали за песчаным облачком, прихватив с собой своего молодого приятеля, спустились с холма – и вскоре стали тремя маленькими точками на необозримом пространстве Равнины. Леук долго глядел им вслед, прежде чем сделать шаг и вернуться в прокаленный солнцем, провонявший отбросами и людскими страстями Шадизар. Теперь он точно знал, куда идти. К особняку розового камня, что за высоким забором на улице Лодел.  
Дом смотрящего квартала превратился в маленькую крепость, замкнувшую ворота и поднявшую разводные мосты. На рассвете уль-Вади невесть отчего поднял своих людей, приказав никого не впускать и никого не выпускать, готовиться к осаде и возможному сражению. Бойцы Кодо Ходячего Кошмара искренне недоумевали: Нарикано никому не объявлял войны, город давно разделен между квартальными бандами, границы проведены и одобрены. Назирхат уль-Вади славился спокойствием и трезвым расчетом, он никогда не отдал бы подобного приказа без насущной необходимости. Спорить никто не стал, осада так осада, но Кодо непрестанно теребили вопросами и намеками: с кем и за что предстоит сражение? Ходячий Кошмар огрызался, мол, старшему виднее – ибо понятия не имел, что сказать верным соратникам. Уль-Вади распорядился замкнуть особняк и вернулся в кабинет, локтем прижимая к себе толстую книгу в черном переплете. С этой книгой он не разлучался ни на мгновение.  
Закаленные, испытанные бойцы клана Нарикано ждали вероломного нападения. Но дождались только появления возле особняка нищеброда в живописно развевающихся отрепьях. Побирушка с замотанным холстиной лицом стукнул кулаком в ворота и скрипуче провозгласил: он пришел забрать у Назирхата уль-Вади то, чем тот владеет не по праву.  
\- Шел бы ты, мил человек, своей дорогой, - огрызнулись дозорные, и без того раздраженные грядущей неизвестностью.  
\- Моя дорога ведет сюда, - невозмутимо возразил нищеброд. – Откройте ворота.  
Разгневанный подобным нахальством караульный не придумал ничего лучше, как свеситься с башенки над воротами и выпалить в бродягу из самострела.  
Толстый болт проделал в дырявых одеяниях нищего еще одну прореху и звонко ударился о мостовую. Бродяга не шелохнулся, настойчиво повторив требование открыть ворота. В ответ ему на голову обрушился свистящий ливень арбалетных болтов и лучных стрел. Напрочь игнорируя стрельбу, загадочный нищеброд возложил ладони на толстые воротные створки.  
Те осыпались грудой ржавчины и прогнившей древесины. Леук крутанулся на месте, в точности как начинающий ритуальную пляску служитель Эрлика Восьмирукого, драная скаба взметнулась широким кругом – и нищий сгинул. Обернувшись пронзительно свистящим ветром пустыни, хлещущим по рукам и лицам не хуже тяжелой боевой плети. Леук прокладывал себе дорогу, расшвыривая нападающих, вырывая из рук копья и мечи, разрывая тетивы на луках. Он не собирался посягать на право своего владыки распоряжаться жизнями смертных – и не забрал ни одной жизни тех, кому было предназначено умереть не сегодня. Пепельным вихрем, под крики и лязг железа, посланец смерти шел по двору и коридорам особняка. Ведомый желанием исправить допущенную ошибку и оправдаться в глазах повелителя Серых Равнин.  
Подле нужной двери дорогу ему преградил сумрачный великан с двумя топориками на длинных рукоятях. Леук вернулся в облик нищего степняка, с искренним любопытством осведомившись:  
\- Что, и впрямь собираешься сражаться со мной? Но меня нет. Есть лишь песок и ветер на Великих Равнинах – и тот, кому я служу.  
Кодо Ходячий Кошмар не хуже других обитателей мира был осведомлен о том, какие именно равнины принято уважительно именовать Великими. И о том, кто и с какими целями является оттуда. Его преданность уль-Вади имела свои границы – и он понимал, что сейчас стоит на той самой незримой черте.  
Кодо Сиверн был умным человеком. Он отступил в сторону.  
Леук вошел в кабинет Назирхата уль-Вади и был встречен криком, исполненным яростного протеста:  
\- Она моя! Она сама пришла мне в руки, она моя!  
Почтенный смотрящий квартала Нарикано стоял позади стола, судорожно прижимая к обширному чреву книгу в черном кожаном переплете. Леук укоризненно покачал головой:  
\- Нет. Это было досадной случайностью, и ты знал об этом. Ты мог бы пожертвовать ее в храм и быть вознагражденным по достоинству. Но ты предпочел присвоить ее себе – могущественную вещь, которой не дОлжно находиться в мире людей. Скажи, вопрошал ли ты ее о своей судьбе? Или о сегодняшнем дне?  
\- Н-нет, - промямлил Назирхат. Мысль о расставании с Книгой повергала его в трепет и тоску. Сколько грандиозных планов, сколько чужих тайн! Всего день обладания сокровищем – и вот его уже стремятся вырвать из его рук! – Убирайся прочь, я не желаю тебя слушать! Книга моя и останется моей!  
Леук еще раз вгляделся в сплетение нитей чуждой судьбы. Да, никакой ошибки. Сейчас. Еще один удар сердца – и…  
…и уль-Вади побагровел ликом, захрипев и выпустив тяжелый фолиант, гулко шлепнувшийся на пол. Смотрящий с редкостным упрямством цеплялся за жизнь, но что человек может противопоставить предначертанному жребию? Книга охотно назвала бы ему день, час и обстоятельства его смерти, но уль-Вади не отважился прикоснуться к этой тайне. Его сердце не выдержало, перестав биться – и Леук бережно поднял утраченную Книгу Сочтенных Песчинок. Та налилась теплом, радуясь воссоединению и возвращению к законным владельцам.  
\- Мряу, - донеслось из-под стола. Удивленный Леук заглянул под столешницу. Трехцветный ободранный кот невесть каким образом проскочил следом за ним и теперь укоризненно глядел желтыми глазищами.  
\- Но тебе нельзя со мной, - опешил Ловец Загадок.  
У якобы неразумного животного на этот счет имелось совсем другое мнение.  
\- Мряааа!  
\- Уверен? – переспросил Леук. Даже будучи живым, он не имел домашних любимцев – но случайно приблудившаяся тварь изъявляла твердое желание пойти с ним.  
Кот был уверен. Кот запрыгнул на плечо Ловца Загадок, впившись когтями в ветхую ткань, угнездился там и с достоинством отбыл.  
Когда Кодо отважился заглянуть в кабинет смотрящего, там никого не было. За исключением безнадежно покойного Назирхата уль-Вади да тонкого слоя песка на полу. Ходячий Кошмар задумчиво поскреб квадратный подбородок. Смотрящий мертв, но квартал не может долго оставаться без смотрящего. Безвластие неизменно оборачивается смутой и неспокойствием. И его долг, долг ближайшего помощника уль-Вади, прямо-таки требует от него взять бразды правления в свои руки. Да пошустрее, пока не сыскалось иных желающих.

 

История 21. «Суд»

Название: «Суд идет…»  
Действующие лица: Рекифес и прочие.  
Размер: 2000 слов.

\- Встать, суд идет. Встать, сыны свиньи, кому сказано! Кайлиени, оглох, что ли? Я к кому обращаюсь, к столбу или к тебе?  
\- Отвяжись. Малыш, двинь ему в рыло.  
\- Блюстителю при исполнении? На Соленые озера не терпится? Или ходить с руками надоело, хочешь попробовать, каково ремень зубами затягивать?  
\- Альс, ну встань, от тебя не убудет…  
\- Сам вставай. Потом расскажешь, на кого встало.  
Ши всем обликом выразил непричастность к происходящему и то, что он оказался за решеткой по чистой случайности. Блюститель многозначительно постукивал дубинкой по ладони. Ему ужасно хотелось перечитать э  
Той дубинкой ребра несговорчивым подсудимым, но неохота было возиться и открывать клетку. К тому же суд - в лицах месьора Рекифеса Рендера, его письмоводителей, тюремщиков с обвиняемыми, обвинителей, истцов, стряпчих, родственников и всех, кому нечем было заняться этим утром – уже пожаловал. Так что стражник ограничился тем, что с оттяжкой громыхнул дубинкой по прутьям, невнятно пригрозив: «Смотрите у меня!»  
В своем стремлении навести порядок в новой провинции Немедийская империя расщедрилась, отпустив из казны денег для возведения нового здания Судебного присутствия. Старое здание, ветхое и никуда не годное, снесли с легкостью и без труда. Пока нищеброды растаскивали последние кирпичи, выяснилось, что часть щедро отпущенных от короны денег исчезла невесть куда. Верховный дознаватель немедля наложил руку на оставшееся золото, взяв под арест архитектора вкупе со старшинами Гильдий каменотесов и строителей – ибо только так можно было добиться постройки здания. За год присутствие все же возвели: без трех имевшихся на плане дополнительных флигелей, зато с расширенными помещениями для предварительного заключения. Пришлось пожертвовать торжественным подъездом с аллегориями Правосудия и Справедливости, зато хватило денег на надлежащее устройство зала общих заседаний и помещения архивов. Рекифес грозил повесить без суда и следствия всех, кто будет заподозрен в краже материалов или поставке недоброкачественных, но все едино. Краска быстро облупилась, с потолка белым снегом осыпались штукатурка и побелка, прутья в камерах покрывались ржавчиной, стены текли водой и опутывались паутиной трещин.  
Рекифес надеялся сделать Присутствие внушительной опорой правосудия и законности – а взвалил себе на шею еще одно дополнительное ярмо. В здании никак не кончался ремонт: стоило мастеровым закончить труды в одном месте, как в другом с потолка немедля обрушивался пласт дранки. Даже сейчас, когда Верховный дознаватель ударом в гонг открыл очередное заседание суда, в дальней части зала громоздились леса. Бездельники на которых, вместо подновления облупившейся фрески, что-то жевали, перекликались со знакомыми и отнюдь не способствовали торжественности момента.  
«Подам в отставку. Дотяну до конца года и подам в отставку. Пусть другого присылают. Молодого, глупого и рвущегося переделать мир. Уеду в провинцию. Гусей заведу. И этих, как их, овец. На мясо», - месьор Рекфиес не совсем ясным взором уставился в подсунутые ему бумаги.  
Рассматривалось дело об учинении погрома в игорном заведении и злонамеренном нарушении правил установленного заведения. Обвинитель – Чойро ань’Торко. Ответчик – Аластор Кайлиени «и по совокупности» еще с десяток человек. Кайлиени. С дружками. Устроили дебош в «Улыбке удачи». По ним плачут камеры в Алрогне, томится колода палача за Слезной площади и тоскуют Соленые озера, а они драки в приличных заведениях устраивают.  
И за них еще и хлопотать приходят!  
Месьор Рекифес грозно зыркнул в зал. Шуршание и болтовня на скамьях пришли в некое сообразие с обстановкой, то есть сделались потише. Блюстители вытолкали взашей невесть как прошмыгнувшую на судилище торговку пирожками, позаимствовав ее лоток в счет казны.  
Для приятного разнообразия голова у месьора Рекифеса сегодня не болела. Но вспоминать о том, к какому средству пришлось для этого прибегнуть, честному человекоохранителю совершенно не хотелось. Во всем была повинна почтенная Тика, домоправительница. Заметив утром мученическое выражение лица дознавателя и опустевший кувшин с настоем кошачьей мяты, Тика шустро шмыгнула в дом. Вернулась она с подносом, на котором лежали тонкая трубка, фарфоровая чашечка с густо-зеленой смесью, дымящийся уголек и пригоршня золотистых семян.  
\- Это что? – в некотором изумлении вопросил месьор Рекифес.  
\- Это, извольте видеть, «Душевное отдохновение», - затараторила Тика. – Уж прямо сил больше нет смотреть, как вы мучаетесь! Одна-единственная трубка, что в этом плохого? Зато голова болеть не будет – точно-точно, средство проверенное!  
\- Тика, - перебил дознаватель, - это порошок желтого лотоса. Семь сиклей за порцию.  
\- Обижаете, все пятнадцать отдала! – искренне возмутилась домоправительница. – Семь дерут на Каменном рынке за поддельную дрянь пополам с толченым сеном. А этот настоящий, с самого Кхитая привезенный, без изъяну!  
\- Тика, - не оставил попыток переубедить домоправительницу и собственную совесть месьор Рекифес, - чем, по-твоему, я занимаюсь? Трон Дракона поручил мне раз и навсегда пресечь доставку лотоса в страны Заката. А ты, моя же домоправительница, в моем же доме, приносишь мне набитую лотосом трубку и…  
\- Так я же говорю – всего один раз! – терпеливым тоном матери, растолковывающей несмышленышу очевидные для всех взрослых людей вещи, объяснила Тика. – Да и потом, месьор Рекифес… Ничего дурного про Империю я сказать не имею и даже не думаю, только… только безнадежное это дело. Перекроете вы один караванный путь. Ну два. Ну даже целых сто. Повесите всех торговцев лотосом в Шадизаре, всех перекупщиков и всех, кто хотя бы раз в жизни держал в руках семена лотоса. Но жить-то людям на что-то надо? Надо. Значит, они проложат сто первый путь, разобьют новую делянку и сыщут новых покупателей. И все начнется сызнова.  
У калитки забрякал колокольчик – настойчиво, резко.  
\- Поди прочь, - устало махнул рукой Верховный дознаватель, - посмотри, кого там принесло. Если из присутствия, скажи – сейчас буду.  
Тика с достоинством удалилась, виляя обширным задом и шелестя юбками. Рекифес посмотрел на чашечку со смесью, как на злейшего врага, подпалил семечко на огне и раздраженно затолкал в трубку. К потолку потянулся характерный дымок с кисловатым привкусом.  
После третьей затяжки домоправительница вернулась. С подносом, на сей раз уставленным бокалами и вазочками со сластями. Приведя с собой двух дам. Девчонку неяркой наружности, но весьма решительным выражением лица – и белокурую госпожу, благосклонно взирающую на мир вокруг и на месьора Дознавателя с трубкой в руках. Девчонка многозначительно потянула остреньким носом воздух, хмыкнув:  
\- Доброго утречка, господин Рекифес. Хорош ли сбор?  
\- И вам того же, барышня Тавилау, - первая затяжка и последующие, как ни странно, даровали Верховному дознавателю неведомое ему прежде благодушное состояние. В затылке не ныло, в ушах не звенело. – Чем обязан, дамы?  
Блондинка, сверкнув драгоценностями, чинно присела в кресло и ослепительно улыбнулась. Юнра Тавилау осталась стоять, прихватив со стола засахаренное яблоко. Рекифес задумался, не является ли визит женщин дурманным порождением, но требовательный голосок Юнры обладал способностью развеивать любые грезы:  
\- Месьор Рекифес, мое семья всегда полагала, что закон есть закон, и он должен соблюдаться, невзирая на лица, - «Ага, пока речь не идет о ваших собственных темных делишках», - мысленно уточнил дознаватель, - но сегодня я… мы нуждаемся в вашей помощи. И поддержке. И вмешательстве!..  
\- Твой дружок опять угодил за решетку, - кивнул Рекифес. Юнра замешкалась, куснула яблоко, скорбно вздохнула и кивнула:  
\- Но на сей раз он совсем ни к чему не причастен. Сегодня ночью случилась потасовка в «Улыбке удачи», ваши люди хватали всех подряд, а Ши просто оказался там…  
\- Если он просто оказался там и непричастен, то пусть сидит спокойно. Получит свои пять горячих – и пойдет вон, - припечатал месьор Рендер.  
\- Да, но за ним столько всего числится, - напомнила Юнра. – Суд может счесть это подходящим случаем для…  
\- Для того, чтобы прописать Шеламу месяц-другой, а то и полгода в Алронге, - охотно согласился дознаватель. – По мне, ему там самое место.  
\- Месьор Рендер! – жалобно протянула барышня Тавилау. – Ну неужели мы не сможем договориться о такой мелочи? Кстати, вы уже слышали новость: уль-Вади, смотрящий квартала Нарикано, умер. Что-то стряслось на Лоделе, не обычная поножовщина за место главаря. Говорят, Кодо Сиверн метит на его место… Вы представляете, сколько у вас начнется хлопот с этими бандитами! Что в сравнении с этим участь одного карманника – не слишком удачливого, между нами говоря?  
Юнра сотрясала воздух и угощалась за счет дознавателя. Ее молчаливая спутница прибегла к более действенным методам, изящно положив рядом с вазочкой кошелек белого шелка. Изнутри многозначительно высунулся край расписки, украшенный офирским венцом.  
\- Это взятка, - лотосу не удавалось полностью осуществить свое коварное намерение, завладев разумом месьора Рендера.  
\- Напротив, добровольное пожертвование, - нежно-хрустальным голосом мурлыкнуло белокурое наваждение. – В пользу нуждающихся служителей закона и их семей. Вы вольны потратить эти средства по своему усмотрению – и я верю, что вы найдете им достойное применение.  
\- А чего, собственно, вы хотите? – напрямую осведомился Рекифес. Дамы многозначительно переглянулись.  
\- Отпустите Ши, - игриво попросила Юнра.  
\- Моя хорошая подруга желала похлопотать о судьбе Аластора Кайлиени, - мягко проворковала блондинка. – Некогда это человек был… был небезразличен и мне, так что я присоединяю свой голос к ее просьбе, – она взяла бокал, как бы невзначай и ненароком подвинул кошелек ближе к Верховному дознавателю. Не приходилось сомневаться, что на пергаменте красуется весьма кругленькая сумма.  
\- Я ничего не обещаю, - решительно заявил месьор Рендер.  
\- Разумеется, господин Рекифес, - женщины на редкость согласованно кивнули. Качнулись цветы в пшеничных локонах блондинки, блеснул камешек в гребне Юнры. – Закон есть закон. Вы же известны своей неподкупностью и справедливостью.  
\- А лотосом все же не злоупотребляйте, - вполголоса съязвила перед уходом барышня Тавилау. – Сей прекрасный цветок бывает весьма коварен.  
И вот теперь расписка прекрасной дамы обжигала месьору Рекифесу внутренний карман, и шумели набившиеся в присутственный зал зеваки, явно считавшие суд разновидностью балагана. Обвинитель, Чойро, и пришедший с ним стряпчий из Гильдии законников препирались сквозь решетку с мрачно огрызавшимся Аластором. Шелам громко доказывал всем и каждому, что его вообще там не было. Что он мирно спал у себя в постели, когда его злостно схватили, поволокли невесть куда и ввергли в узилище престрашное. Это клевета. Приведите очевидцев! Докажите, что он участвовал!  
Мальчишка из варварских краев разумно помалкивал. Только угрюмо косился вокруг – в точности волчонок в клетке, готовый вцепиться в руку любому, кто решится напасть на него. Любопытно, бывают ли у волков ярко-голубые глаза?  
\- Рассмотрев обстоятельства дела, суд выносит приговор! – рявкнул дознаватель. – Ну-ка быстро все заткнулись!  
Несколько ударов дубинками по головам особо болтливых и не внимающих гласу закона быстро привели собрание к порядку. Господин дознаватель для пущей важности пошуршал листками, хотя еще до дороге к присутствию знал, какое решение примет. Ну ничего, в следующий раз эта компания от справедливого возмездия не отвертится. Пусть сегодня благодарят своевременное вмешательство и щедрость своих подружек.  
\- Аластор Кайлиени приговаривается к штрафу в пользу месьора Чойро, владельца заведения «Улыбка удачи». Сумма штрафа определяется пострадавшим, но не должна составлять свыше ста золотых империалов и меньше пятидесяти талеров.  
Чойро позволил себе довольную ухмылку. Альс скривился, но не заорал, возражая.  
\- Ши Шелам приговаривается к наказанию плетьми, в количестве дюжины ударов. Приговор осуществляется по заверению суда. После чего указанный Ши Шелам отпускается на свободу… под залог суммы не меньше пятидесяти империалов, - мельком полюбовавшись на искаженную неподдельным страданием мордочку Ши, Рекфес вбил в гроб воришки последний гвоздь: - Буде же указанный Ши Шелам окажется не в состоянии внести указанную сумму, он приговаривается к общественным работам в пользу города. В течение трех месяцев.  
В бумагах не значилось имени третьего приятеля Аластора и Ши, хмурого юнца с Полуночи. Только прозвище, Малыш. Место рождения – Киммерия. Боги, а где это вообще?  
\- Тот же приговор распространяется и на уроженца Киммерии, поименованному как «Малыш», – скороговоркой закончил Рекифес. – Надзиратель, освободите Кайлиени. Этих двоих доставьте к экзекутору, - он с облегчением спихнул листы рассмотренного дела писцу и принял от него следующее. – Кхм. Слушается дело об обвинении митрианского служителя брата Эпиналя в учинении массовых беспорядков, нарушении общественного спокойствия и косвенном соучастии в убиении чародея Рилеранса. А также в подстрекательстве к убиению признанного оживленным мертвецом Кебрадо лос Уракки, уроженца Зингары… Гм.  
Дознаватель гневно зыркнул на писцов – заранее не могли предупредить о содержании дел на сегодня? Выходит, бойкий старец все же добился своего. Убили колдуна – невелика потеря. Но старец Эпиналь заодно свел счеты и с Кебрадо, к коему имел некие давнишние претензии.  
Старец Эпиналь, сопровождаемый надзирателями, вступил в зал, как триумфатор на парад в свою честь. Многие из зрителей приветственно голосили и просили у монаха благословения именем Митры. Кайлиени и его дружков вытащили из клетки, и блюститель уважительно придержал дверцу перед высоко несущим свою лысую голову Эпиналем. Старец явно метил в святые подвижники и знаменитые борцы с нежитью.  
Месьор Рекифес Рендер откашлялся. Дело обещало быть занимательным.

 

История 22. «Мир».

Название: «Где свиваются в узел пути».  
Действующие лица: Аластор/Феруза, Ши/Юнра, Малыш.  
Размер: 1400 слов.

Лекари сходились во мнении: телесно гадалка здорова. Ну, почти здорова. С ней не произошло ничего исключительного, что не могло бы случиться с любой другой женщиной. Она не зачарована, на ней нет порчи и следов злой магии. Так что – покой, только покой, любовь и забота. Молодость возьмет свое, горе позабудется, рана затянется.  
Аластор нанял для них жилище – домик сторожа рядом с одним из особняков в богатом квартале Асмак. Окна ее комнаты выходили на Гранатовые сады, лучшее, что было прекрасного в прокаленном солнцем Шадизаре. Она слушала шелест листьев и лепет пробирающегося между камнями ручья, для нее пели соловьи и цвела ослепительно-голубая глициния. В распахнутые окна светило солнце, а Феруза пыталась вспомнить: каково же это, быть счастливой, любимой, улыбаться?  
Ночами к ней приходили кошмары. Безликие и бесформенные, уволакивающие ее за собой в темноту. Она беззвучно плакала и пробуждалась от прикосновения Альса.  
Он больше не оставлял ее одну. Он всегда был рядом, и днем и ночью. Умом Феруза понимала – в случившемся не было его вины. Альс несчастен, сознавая, что не оказался рядом, не сумел ее защитить. Он заботился о ней, пытаясь хоть этим загладить случившееся, помочь ей забыть – но кошмары повторялись снова и снова. Феруза боялась ночей и думала о том, что придет время – и ей будет не заснуть без сонного зелья. Сперва немного, всего каплю. Потом две. Потом три. Она превратится в вечно хнычущее и всего боящееся чудовище за запертыми дверями. Аластор оставит ее – ибо терпения и понимания даже лучшего из мужчин не достанет надолго. Мужчине нужна достойная подруга, а не тощая смерть на палочке, не вылезающая из постели. Чудо, что Альс до сих пор не покинул ее. А она страшится выйти за порог дома, хотя ноги уже вполне устойчиво держат ее. Мир за порогом, который она некогда так любила прежде, теперь обратился для нее раззявленной пастью ночного монстра.  
Феруза плакала, ненавидела себя, но ничего не могла поделать. Она боялась выйти из комнаты. Альс не настаивал. Если Ферузе лучше в помещении – значит, так тому и быть.  
Нынешняя ночь выдалась едва ли не худшей из всех минувших. Гадалка заснула только под утро – и проснулась от приглушенного гомона голосов под дверью. У нее еще оставались друзья – и теперь эти друзья явились навестить ее. Было бы неудобно и неловко опять сослаться на недомогание – и отказаться их видеть.  
«Я смогу».  
Феруза торопливо переплела волосы в косу, набросила халат и крикнула:  
\- Входите! Можно! Я жива и не кусаюсь!  
Дверь распахнулась. Сначала появился букет – шелестящий, колышущийся, благоухающий ароматом свежести. Следом ввалилась компания: Ши с барышней Юнрой, выглядевший хмурым более обыкновенного Малыш и Аластор, настойчиво твердивший: «Только ненадолго, дорогая, идет?»  
Кэрли не пришла. Кэрли уехала в Ианту Офирскую, вместе со своей покровительницей и подругой Клелией. Кэрли отыскала свое место в жизни – и, возможно, была счастлива. Феруза представляла их путешествие по Дороге Королей, из города в город, все дальше и дальше от Заморы и дурных воспоминаний. Стучат копыта, поскрипывают колеса, покачивается экипаж. Плывут мимо поля и широкие реки, темно-зеленые сосновые леса, которых она никогда не видела, но о которых рассказывал Малыш, опускается и восходит солнце. Ах, если бы ей суметь уехать. Да, можно покинуть место своих несчастий, но нельзя убежать от самой себя.  
Юнра принесла ей коробочку туранских сладостей. Раньше Феруза и вправду любила их, но сейчас только поблагодарила и отложила в сторону. Юнра болтала о городских новостях: в Нарикано сменился смотрящий, старец Эпиналь все же выжил настоятеля храма Возвышенного Просветления с его места и сам занял эту должность. Альс договорился с Чойро, «Улыбку удачи» отремонтируют после погрома и там заново начнется игра… Феруза кивала, почти не слыша. Все это больше не имело значения.  
Но что же – имело? За что она могла ухватиться, чтобы вернутся к прежней себе? Ее любили, но, похоже, это было не совсем то…  
\- Малыш, ну давай же, не тяни, - локтем подтолкнул юнца Ши. Выражение подвижной физиономии воришки яснее ясного говорило о том, что ее друзья что-то затеяли – правда, сами до конца не уверены в исходе свей задумки. Юнра вскочила, чуть напряженно улыбаясь. – Феруза, у нас тут завалялось кое-что для тебя. Протяни-ка лапки!  
\- Вот, - коротко и веско сказал Малыш, вложив в подставленные и невесть отчего оледеневшие ладони гадалки тяжелый кожаный мешочек. – Знаешь старого Бурхана с Ишлаза? – Феруза молча кивнула. – Мы сказали ему, что это – для тебя. И он их нарисовал. Их еще никто не касался. Бурхан сказал, это важно, и чтобы я повторил тебе его слова: «Их никто не касался. Они чисты. Как ты». Открывай.  
В наступившей тишине Феруза распустила завязки мешочка и встряхнула его над постелью.  
Колода тарока легла широким, пестрым веером минувшего, настоящего и грядущего. Карты смотрели на свою новую хозяйку. Яркие, новорожденные, сотворенные мастером своего дела. Бурхан нарисовал их в иной манере, нежели погибшая колода Ферузы, но это была полная колода. Прекрасная колода, сделанная для нее по просьбе ее друзей.  
Ит’Джебеларик поняла, что сейчас разревется в три ручья.  
Мир и покой, которых ей так недоставало, которых гадалка была лишена все минувшие дни, снизошли к ней, окутав теплым покрывалом цветочных лепестков.  
Она старательно и долго тасовала колоду, наслаждаясь чуть шершавым прикосновением новенького пергамента к пальцам. А потом начала раскладывать ее прямо на покрывале, ловкими и быстрыми движениями, одну карту за другой, все двадцать с лишним арканов, выстраивая лишь в одной ей доступном порядке. Малышу показалось, гадалка создавала мир – такой, каким описывали его ведуны далекой Полуночи. Вот небосвод с солнцем, луной и звездами. Вот мир человеческих страстей: король и королева, монах и жрица. Влюбленные в цветущем саду, горящая башня и строящийся дом, чародей и бросающий кости мошенник, судья, палач и его жертва. Скачущие кони и колесо удачи. Вот мир неподвластных человеку сил: разъяренный демон и собирающая свою жатву смерть, усмиряющая льва богиня и старец, прорицающий будущее.  
И гадалка, своей волей и разум связывающая воедино то, что непосвященному мнится всего лишь рисунками на пергаменте.  
\- Боги смеются, а к нам долетают с небес отголоски их смеха, - тихо проговорила Феруза. – Смотрите, вот все, что случилось с нами. Вот мы, - она чуть касалась пальцем то одной карты, то другой. – Мы живем, плетем нити наших судеб, а тарок видит наши судьбы. Мы – отражение его карт, он – отражение наших судеб. Вглядитесь чуть пристальнее, и каждый из нас узнает себя. Тех, с кем столкнула его судьба. Тех, кого уже нет, - гадалка бережно перевернула несколько карт изнанкой вверх, - и тех, кто остался. Боги раскинули карты, дабы узнать будущее, и перемешали получившийся расклад.  
\- И что же будет с нами теперь? – Альс тоже наклонился, вглядываясь в расклад, но Феруза одним быстрым движением собрала разложенные карты в колоду.  
\- Теперь мы отправимся гулять в Гранатовые сады, - она слабо улыбнулась, впервые после стольких дней так пугавшей его замкнутости. Малыш оказался прав, заявив, что Ферузе необходима новая колода – как воину нужен меч, провидцу – руны, а торговцу – золото. – Нет, милый, не спорь. Слишком долго я испытывала твое терпение, слишком долго пыталась спрятаться за закрытой дверью.  
\- Она сказала, что карты – отражение нас. Но кто из нас кто? Или что? – не унимался Ши в ожидании, пока Феруза приведет себя в порядок и соберется на прогулку.  
\- Тебе так необходимо это знать? – пожала плечами Юнра. – Ты – это ты. Ты бестолочь и постоянно влипаешь в неприятности. Но у тебя легкий характер и ты мне нравишься. Тебе этого недостаточно?  
\- Более чем достаточно, - уверил подругу Ши. Поразмыслив, воришка отыскал в тароке отражения почти всех своих знакомцев. Скажем, с Дурным Глазом все просто очевидно: вряд ли где сыщется второй такой кудесник по части обирания карманов ближних своих. А вот Малыш… Малыш, который вроде как знает и понимает куда больше их всех, и который упрямо отмалчивается в ответ на любые расспросы. Малыш, явившийся неизвестно откуда и ставший частью жизни Шадизара – трудно представить шумные улицы без мрачного черноволосого юнца.  
Интересно, существует ли быть человеческое воплощение карты под названием «Мир»?  
Или же есть загадки, отгадок которых лучше не доискиваться, двери, которым стоит оставаться закрытыми, и вопросы, наивернейшим ответом на которые будет молчание?  
«Надо будет потом расспросить Ферузу», - подумал Ши. Но забыл, ибо по натуре своей был созданием легкомысленным и не склонным к долгим философическим размышлениям. Малыш был его другом – и этого, как заметила Юнра, было более чем достаточно. Феруза обрела саму себя, Альс был счастлив, сады цвели, огромный мир со всеми его искушениями и радостями шумел, с нетерпением ожидая их, чтобы поделиться своими чудесами – так имеет ли смысл искушать судьбу и требовать бОльшего?


End file.
